IF
by Oh Kin Ah
Summary: LAST CHAP IS UP! Baekhyun sang penyihir manja diasingkan kedunia manusia biasa? Apa yang terjadi? -Chanyeol Baekhyun, Chanbaek couple
1. Chapter 1

**Title : If…**

**Main Cast :Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Other..**

**Warning :YAOI / Boy X Boy / gaje / failed**

**If don't like this genre don't read!Please ..**

**Just go back**

**HAPPY READING**

**ENJOY…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Jikahujan berhenti dihari itu_**

**_Akumungkin pasti berjalan melewatimu_**

**_Jikabus tiba lebih awal dari biasanya_**

**_Akumungkin tidak akan bertemu denganmu_**

**_Jikadalam sekejap hal itu bisa berbeda_**

**_Kitamungkin akan berjalan pada takdir yang terpisah_**

**_Tapi..aku selalu ingin melihat_**

**_Masadepan yang sama denganmu_**

**_Tempatyang sama_**

**_Langityang sama dengan perasaan yang sama_**

**_Rasanyaseperti sudah mengenal sejak lama_**

**_Mungkinkita berdua telah terikat oleh benang merah_**

**_Seolahsudah diberi kesempatan sejak awal_**

**_Akupercaya kita ditakdirkan untuk bersama_**

**_(Kananishino – If)_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bangunan-bangunan tinggi itu berdiri dengan begitu angkuhnya, bangunan dengan gaya klasik khas tempo dulu. Dinding-dinding bangunan itu tidak dipoles oleh cairan berwarna-warni seperti halnya yang kita tau.. semua bangunan ditempat itu terlihat begitu kusam karena hanya berlapiskan semen pada lapisan orang Nampak berjalan hilir mudik meramaikan suasana, tapi tidak ada yang menarik dari sana.. Karena pakaian yang mereka kenakan Nampak seragam..

Mereka bukan pekerja kantoran yang diwajibkan memakai baju seragam disalah satu hari dalam seminggu. Bukan pula para pelajar yang hendak menuntut ilmu..

Nampak seragam disini dapat diasumsikan sebagai sesuatu yang terlihat mirip satu sama lain, pakaian-pakaian yang mereka kenakan umumnya didominasi warna-warna gelap bahkan jikapun itu warna cerah hanya seperti warna putih atau broken white saja.

"Appa benar-benar bingung denganmu Byun Baekhyun, kenapa pada usiamu yang sudah menginjak 20 tahun ini kau masih saja belum bisa menggunakan sihir? Sebenarnya apa yang kau pelajari saat sekolah dulu?"

Seorang namja dengan ukuran badan yang lumayan kecil itu hanya dapat menundukkan kepalanya,mendengar ocehan atau lebih tepatnya keluh kesah sang appa atas ketidakmampuannya menggunakan sihir, padahal ia lahir dinegeri yang disebutnegeri sihir ini.. Entah apa yang membuatnya tak dapat melakukan hal pokok yang harus dikuasai semua manusia dinegeri ini.

"Mianhae appa.." lirih Baekhyun menyesal, benar ia begitu menyesal. Jangan salahkan dia karena ia pun tidak tau penyebab itu. Apa karena ia terlalu manja? Atau terlalu bodoh?

"Hahh kau tau sebagai gantinya kau akan dihukum, sesuai peraturan.. dan kau tidak dapat menolaknya.."

"Yeobo jangan begitu pada Baekhyun.." cegah seorang yeoja dengan aura yang begitu menenangkan. Ia menyentuh bahu namja dengan garis wajah yang begitu tegas itu, mencoba membuatnya berubah fikiran untuk tidak menghukum Baekhyun. Baekhyun takpernah sekalipun dihukum karena ia anak semata wayang dari petinggi negeri sihir ini.

Yeoja itu jelas sangat khawatir jika terjadi sesuatu saat Baekhyun dihukum nanti.. mana ada eomma yang tega melihat anaknya dihukum?

"Tidak lagi kali ini, Baekhyun harus diajari agar dapat menggunakan sihir atau sekedar merenungi kesalahannya.."

"A- Appa.."Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya appa Baekhyun serius kali ini..

"Kau akan diasingkan Byun Baekhyun.." tegas sang Appa..

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seorang namja tampan Nampak begitu lesu menyusuri jalan yang baginya terasa begitu panjang,mungkin bisa dibilang karena tugas kuliahnya yang dari hari ke hari terasa sama sekali tidak berkurang barang sepersen-pun yang membuat nestapa namja bertubuh tiang itu terasa begitu menyesakkan dada (?).

Ia memandang sayu semua objek yang sempat singgah dimata besarnya, tak ada niatan samasekali untuk lebih memperhatikannya. Yang ada dalam fikirannya saat ini hanyalah 'bagaimana caranya agar ia dapat dengan cepat sampai di apartemennya?'.

Chanyeol mendongakan kepalanya melihat gumpalan awan hitam mulai memenuhi langit birutadi pagi, well.. itukan tadi pagi Chanyeol sedangkan sekarang sudah sore, cuaca bisa berganti kapanpun sesuai kehendak Tuhan bukan?

Chanyeol mendesah pelan..

'Ahh akan turun hujan, bisakah hujannya ditunda sebentar hanya bila aku sudah sampai diapartemen?! Aku tak ingin kehujanan lagi kali ini!' fikirnya begitu bodoh, dasar anak kurang ajar meminta penawaran dengan Tuhan eoh?

Langkah kaki panjang itu semakin cepat membelah jalanan tekadnya untuk tidak kembali basah-basahan kali ini benar-benar serius.. ohh ayolah kalau dirinya kebasahan tentunya ia tidak dapat langsung merebahkan tubuh jangkungnya yang sebentar lagi akan remuk itu dikasur empuknya kan? Karena bayarannya adalah sprei danselimutnya yang akan basah. Dan namja tinggi itu yakin hal tersebut pasti akan lebih merepotkan dan melelahkan.

Senyum menawan mengembang diwajah yang memang sudah dari sananya tampan bak pangeran negeri dongeng /ngawur/. Chanyeol kembali melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya setelah sebelumnya mengagumi bangunan apartemennya yang ia rasa begitu megah, kau harus berterima kasih pada orang tuamu nanti Park Chanyeol.

Jari jemari panjangnya menekan beberapa tombol memasukan password apartemen tempatnya tinggal. Dan terbukalah pintu itu.. dalam hati ia memanjatkan rasa terimakasihnya yang begitu dalam pada Tuhan karena mengabulkan doanya tadi. Chanyeol melepas sepatunya dan menggantinya dengan sandal rumah ia berjalan dengan gontai menuju kamarnya dan membuka pintunya setelahnya ia rebahkan tubuhnyadiatas ranjangnya yang begitu empuk melebihi marsmallow sekalipun.

Ia merentangkan kedua tangannya dan perlahan-lahan kedua kelopak matanya terpejam dengan sangat dramatis (?).

**BRUKKK**

"Aww appo!"

Chanyeol terlonjak kaget dan reflek mengangkat kembali tubuhnya yang sempat tertidur tadi, sehingga membuat beberapa tulangnya menimbulkan bunyi 'krek' saking cepatnya ia bergerak. Dan namja tinggi itu sempat meringis karena tubuhnya jadi terasa linu..

"Astaga apaitu?"

Chanyeol melangkah dengan pelan dan menghampiri sumber kebisingan itu. Ia berjalan dengan mengendap-endap seperti seorang pencuri..

"Aishh Appo, Appa kembalikan aku.. huwaaaaa ini dimana?" pekik seseorang yang baru saja jatuh tadi. Tubuhnya tertutup dengan jubah hitam yang dikenakannya, ia meringis kesakitan karena berbenturan dengan lantai cukup keras tadi.

Chanyeol membelalakan matanya dengan mulut yang ternganga, ia berfikir mungkin saja sekarang apartemennya sudah menjadi sarang hantu.

'Ehh tapi manabisa hantu kesakitan?'

Namja tinggi itu masih dalam posisinya, mata bulatnya yang melebar itu menatap tak percaya pada sosok yang baru saja membuat keributan didalam apartemennya. Lihat betapa bodohnya sosok itu, sejak tadi ia hanya sibuk mengusap-usap bagian tubuhnya yang sakit –mungkin- dan bagaimana mungkin ia bisa tiba-tiba ada didalam apartemen miliknya?

"Siapa kau?"pekik Chanyeol ketika kesadarannya mulai kembali menguasai tubuh dan fikirannya. Ia menudingkan jari telunjuknya kearah sosok itu dan menatapnya dengan garang.

"Heung.." sosok itu bangkit dari posisinya yang terduduk dilantai kemudian mengangkat kepalanya menatap polos kearah Chanyeol. Mata Chanyeol berkedip beberapa kali ketikamelihat rupa sosok menyebalkan yang baru saja mengganggu acara istirahatnya–menurutnya- sempat terlintas difikirannya sosok dihadapannya ini benar-benar manis dan imut. Tapi setelahnya ia langsung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya menepis pemikiran gilanya itu.

"Katakan siapa kau! Kenapa tiba-tiba ada disini?!" seru Chanyeol.

"Anyeonghaseo paman Byun Baekhyun imnida.." sapa Baekhyun sambil menundukkan tubuhnya dalam-dalam. Kemudian ia kembali berdiri tegak seraya tersenyum manis untuk membalas tatapan sebal dari Chanyeol.

"Yaa! Apa yangkau katakan? Paman? Aku ini masih muda anak kecil!"

"Aku bukan anak kecil.. umurku sudah 20 tahun tau!" ujar Baekhyun lantang, ia tidak terima Chanyeol mengatakan bahwa ia anak kecil. Ia berteriak kearah Chanyeol dengan wajah memerah karena menahan amarah.

Chanyeol terdiam, matanya terus memperhatikan sosok Baekhyun dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Tubuh yang kecil dengan wajah imut Khas anak-anak, dan jubah hitam yang Nampak begitu kebesaran ditubuhnya (bayangkan Baekhyun pakai baju jubah hitam Harry potter). Chanyeol menatap dalam Baekhyun, kemudian berjalan dengan wajah Baekhyun, sedangkan Baekhyun masih tetap mempoutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Anak keciljangan berbohong, ne? anak kecil tidak boleh berbohong nanti dosa lho.." ujar Chanyeol dengan nada meremehkan.

BUKK

Dengan sigap Baekhyun mendorong Chanyeol setelah Chanyeol menyelesaikan ucapannya. Namja kecil itu mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan menghentak-hentakkan kedua kakinya

"AKU BUKAN ANAK KECIL!" teriaknya dengan suara 7 oktaf, membuat bangunan apartemen Chanyeol berguncang hebat. Bahkan Chanyeol saja sampai berpegangan pada meja dapur.

"Heii! Dasar anak kecil tidak tau diri! Beraninya berteriak dirumah orang! Apa orang tuamu tidak mengajarkan sopan santun padamu haahh!" omel Chanyeol dengan suara besarnya yang cukup ampuh membuat Baekhyun tiba-tiba terdiam dan menundukkan kepalanya takut. Namja kecil itu bahkan tidak pernah sekalipun mendengar orangtuanya berbicara dengan suara keras padanya apalagi mengomelinya.

Chanyeol mendengus, amarahnya benar-benar sudah hampir mencapai puncaknya. Ia benar-benar merasa dirinya begitu malang baru saja tadi ia akan mengistirahatkan tubuh lelahnya tiba-tiba malah muncul sosok misterius yang masuk kedalam apartemennya.

"Jelaskan padaku bagaimana bisa kau ada disini?" Tanya Chanyeol melunak.

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya sebenarnya sih sedikit mendongak berhubung selisih tinggibadan keduanya benar-benar jauh berbeda.

"Aku sedang diasingkan.." jawab Baekhyun pelan.

Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya, diasingkan?

"Ayolah ini bukan jaman dinasti lagi.. mana ada pengasingan?!"

"Tapi aku tidak bohong, aku dari negeri sihir.. tapi karena aku tidak dapat menggunakan sihir makanya aku diasingkan.. aku juga tidak tau kenapa diasingkan ditempat ini.."

"Kau? Dari negeri… sihir?"

Baekhyun mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaan Chanyeol tadi.

"Haha sudahlah tidak perlu berbohong.."

"Sungguh aku tidak bohong! Kenapa paman tidak mau percaya sih?" dengus Baekhyun.

"Kalau begitu aku ini sebenarnya adalah seorang pangeran negeri antah berantah yang tengah menjalani masa pengasingan! Hah bodoh mana ada sihir jaman sekarang!" elak Chanyeol ia menatap kesal kearah namja mungil yang kini tengah menundukkan kepalanya. Seperti tengah menahan…

"Heii! Kenapa menangis haduuhhh kau ini merepotkan sekali sih!" ujar Chanyeol, ia berubah jadi panic ketika mendapati Baekhyun tengah menahan tangisannya ahh bukan menahan lagi malahan saat ini namja mungil itu sudah menangis terisak.

"Hiks habisnya paman tidak mau percaya kata-kataku.. hiks aku kan tidak berbohong hiks paman menyebalkan!"

"Aishh sudahlah berhenti menangis! Dan jangan panggil aku paman! Aku masih muda!"

Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun dan membawanya kekamar kemudian mendudukkannya diranjangnya.

"Hei berhenti menangis!"

Tapi bagaikan angin lalu Baekhyun sama sekali tidak menggubris kata-kata Chanyeol tadi. Namja manis itu masih tetap menangis dengan sesegukan. Sebenarnya ia menangis bukan karena diperlakukan seperti tadi oleh Chanyeol tapi karena ia begitu sedih diasingkan ditempat ini oleh ayahnya yang tidak lain adalah petinggi negerisihir. Tak tahukan kalau namja itu begitu sedih?

"BERHENTI MENANGIS!" teriak Chanyeol yang kesal melihat Baekhyun tak juga berhenti menangis, astaga ia benar-benar lelah saat ini.

"Ba.. Baik.."patuh Baekhyun, ia menundukan kepalanya semakin dalam ia benar-benar takut pada Chayeol saat ini..

Chanyeol menarik nafas dalam, kemudian menghembuskannya dengan perlahan. Baik, jaga emosimu Park Chanyeol.

Untuk beberapa saat keadaan begitu hening, tak ada sepatah katapun yang keluar dari bibir kedua namja itu. Baekhyun masih menundukan kepalanya dan meremas-remas baju yang dikenakannya.

"Sekarang tunjukan padaku"

"Tunjukan apa?"

"Sihir, anak kecil! Mana bisa aku percaya kau benar-benar dari negeri sihir kalau kau tidak membuktikannya?"

"Tidak bisa"gumam Baekhyun.

"Nah, berarti kau bohong kan?"

Baekhyun mengepalkan tangannya siap untuk kembali berteriak, tapi Chanyeol dengan sigap langsung membungkam mulut Baekhyun dengan tangan besarnya. Bisa-bisa nanti tetangganya curiga dengan apartemennya yang biasanya begitu sepi mendadak ramai dengan celotehan anak kecil itu.

"Tinggal menunjukannya saja, kenapa repot sekali sih!" ujar Chanyeol seraya melepaskan bungkaman tangannya pada Baekhyun. Terlihat namja manis itu tengah berusaha menghirup oksigen karena bekapan Chanyeol barusan membuatnya tidak bisa bernafas.

"Paman bodohya! Aku kan sudah bilang aku tidak bisa menggunakan sihir makanya aku diasingkan disini!" seru Baekhyun berapi-api.

"Ya! Kau mengataiku bodoh! Awas kau ya anak kecil.. tunggu kau bilang apa? Tidak bisa menggunakan sihir?" Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya pertanda ia begitu keheranan dengan namja dihadapannya saat ini.

Baekhyun hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukan imut, sambil menatap Chanyeol dengan lucu.

"Buahahahhaha…penyihir bodoh! Bodoh!"

Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya mendengar Chanyeol menertawakannya dengan begitu bahagia, sampai-sampai namja tiang itu memegangi perutnya saking gelinya ia tatapan kesal ia menatap Chanyeol yang masih saja tertawa terbahak-bahak. Ia menghentak-hentakkan kaki pendeknya kesal..

"Sudah jangan tertawa! Paman bodoh!" pekik Baekhyun berusaha membuat Chanyeol berhenti tertawa, dan taraa berhasil hanya saja namja tinggi itu masih terlihat seperti menahan tawanya. Ia berbalik menghadap Baekhyun..

"Jadi, kau tidak bisa menyihir? Astaga! Kau tau tidak keadaanmu saat ini sama saja dengan kau adalah manusia tetapi tidak tau apa itu manusia! Haha" dan akhirnya Chanyeol kembali tertawa ketika mengakhiri ucapannya.

Chanyeol menarik nafas dalam kemudian menghembuskannya dengan perlahan sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya. Ia menatap Baekhyun dengan intens..

"Baiklah Byun Baekhyun! kau bisa pergi sekarang" ujar Chanyeol tegas.

"Ta.. Tapi aku…aku tidak tau tempat ini…" lirih Baekhyun.

"Haish menyebalkan! Lalu bagaimana eoh?" Chanyeol mengacak surainya frustasi.

"Bo.. Bolehkah aku tinggal… disini?" Tanya Baekhyun seraya mengangkat kepalanya menatap Chanyeol dengan wajah memelasnya.

"Mwo? Tidak tidak bisa-bisa kau merepotkanku setiap saat" tolak Chanyeol mentah-mentah.

"Jahat! Paman jahat!"

"Jangan panggil aku paman!"

"Lalu aku harus panggil apa? Paman tiang pagar begitu?!"

"Mwo? Kau! Astaga! Bisa-bisa aku mati muda kalau begini.."

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya imut dengan tatapan kesal kearah Chanyeol yang terlihat begitu memprihatinkan (?).

"Aku mohon.." lirih Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menoleh pada Baekhyun yang kembali menundukkan kepalanya dan meremas-remas ujung bajunya.

"Hahhh" sekali lagi Chanyeol kembali menghela nafas berat.

"Baiklah anak kecil kau tinggal disini" putus Chanyeol, sebenarnya ia juga tidak tega membiarkan Baekhyun berkeliaran diluar bisa-bisa namja manis itu diganggu preman-preman genit atau tante-tante hore (?).

"Jeongmalyo?"seru Baekhyun riang dengan mata berbinar dan menatap Chanyeol dengan wajah yang begitu bahagia, ia menyentuh lengan atas Chanyeol dan menggoyang-goyangkannya.

"Gomawo! Jeongmal gomawo!"

Greb

Entah reflek atau karena begitu bahagia Baekhyun dengan cepat memeluk Chanyeol dengan seketika itu seperti ada sesuatu yang bergejolak didalam hati sedikit tidak nyaman.

"Hei hei anakkecil jauhkan tubuhmu!"

"Ishh sudah akubilang umurku sudah 20 tahun tau!" ujar Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya menahan kesal.

"Lalu manabuktinya kalau umurmu sudah 20 tahun? Tunjukan kartu identitasmu!"

Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya menatap Chanyeol bingung.

"Apa itu kartuidentitas?" tanyanya polos.

"Astaga,memangnya ditempatmu tidak ada kartu identitas?"

"Aniyo" jawab Baekhyun dengan suara yang begitu imut ditelinga Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana aku bisa percaya kau benar-benar berumur 20 tahun? Ahh sudah lupakan!"

Menyerah.. Chanyeol menyerah menghadapi anak kecil yang katanya sudah berumur 20 tahun itu, benar-benar berpotensi membuat Chanyeol gila.

Hari sudah mulai beranjak malam, seorang namja mungil tengah asyik bermain dengan benda eletronik bernama handphone. Ia tengah memainkan sebuah game yang ada dihandphone milik Chanyeol itu. Tentunya sebelum itu Chanyeol sudah mengajari Baekhyun cara memainkannya.

Chanyeol tersenyum ketika manic matanya mendapati sosok Baekhyun tengah terduduk dengan wajah yang sangat serius memainkan game tadi. Chanyeol melangkah perlahan kearah Baekhyun dan mendudukkan dirinya dengan pelan disamping Baekhyun.

"Yeollie! Lihat aku menang! Lihat lihat! Ahh ini begitu menyenangkan!" oceh Baekhyun senang sambil memperlihatkan layar handphone itu menunjukan hasil kerja kerasnya.

"Ne, Mandilah anak kecil" ujar Chanyeol.

"Eohh Yeollie sudah selesai mandi ya? Baiklah!" Baekhyun hendak beranjak tapi kemudian ia kembali menghadap Chanyeol.

"Eungg Yeollie.. bolehkan aku pinjam baju Yeollie?"

"Mandilah dulu aku akan mengantarkannya nanti.." jawab Chanyeol santai.

"Hemm ne.."

Baekhyun kembali melangkah dan masuk kedalam kamar mandi Chanyeol, ia sedikit kagum dengan kamar mandi Chanyeol.

.

.

"Dasar anak kecil menyusahkan! Ahh aku tidak punya baju kecil" gerutu Chanyeol yang tengah berkutat dengan lemari pakaiannya sambil memilihkan baju untuk Baekhyun.

Chanyeol sedikit mengerutkan keningnya bingung.. pasalnya namja mungil itu benar-benar menghabiskan waktu yang lama dikamar mandi. Chanyeol dibuat jenuh karenanya.

Tak lama kemudian Baekhyun muncul dari balik pintu kamar mandi dan berjalan mendekati Chanyeol. Ia melangkah dengan malu-malu..

"Yeollie" panggil Baekhyun, ia mengenakan baju handuk Chanyeol. Surai hitamnya sangat basah dan menetes kelantai kamar Chanyeol. Chanyeol sedikit terkekeh ketika melihat penampilan Baekhyun saat ini baju handuknya sedikit melorot memperlihatkan bahunya karena memang kebesaran.

"Heii anak kecil! Apa selama 20 tahun kau tidak tumbuh dengan baik?"

"Apa maksud Yeollie?"

"Haha masa pakai itu saja kebesaran? Ckck ini pakai ini.." ujar Chanyeol sambil menyodorkan baju yang ia pilihkan untuk Baekhyun.

"Baiklah.. terima kasih Yeollie.." ujar Baekhyun sambil tersenyum membuat mata sipitnya bagai hilang begitu saja. Chanyeol meneguk kasar salivanya ketika melihat wajah manis Baekhyun tadi.. entah apa yang difikirkan namja tiang itu sehingga ia menjadi agak gugup ketika Baekhyun tersenyum. Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya beranjak meninggalkan kamarnya.

.

Baekhyun menghampiri Chanyeol yang tengah menonton televise. Namja mungil itu melangkah dengan perlahan, sambil terus menundukkan kepalanya.

"Yeollie.."panggil Baekhyun pelan.

Chanyeol menoleh kearah Baekhyun, tapi kemudian kembali menolehkan kepalanya ketempat semula.

"Yeollie?" panggil Baekhyun lagi, ia tidak menyerah untuk membuat Chanyeol memperhatikannya bukan mengacuhkannya.

"Hmm?" dengung Chanyeol tanpa menoleh kearah Baekhyun. Bukannya menjawab Baekhyun malah sibuk memilin-milin ujung bajunya. Ia terlihat malu untuk mengatakan sesuatu yang ia inginkan kepada Chanyeol..

"Apa Yeollie tidak punya makanan? Aku.. lapar.." jawab Baekhyun semakin menundukan kepalanya, baik selain karena kemanjaannya kepolosannya juga harus diacungi jempol. Bahkan karena saking manjanya itu menjadi salah satu alasan mengapa Baekhyun diasingkan.

Perkataan polos tadi sukses membuat Chanyeol memutar tubuhnya menghadap Baekhyun dan menatapnya intens.

"Tidak ada"jawab Chanyeol singkat, kemudian menyandarkan tubuhnya kesofa..

"Yasudah kalau begitu, tidak jadi.." Baekhyun membalik tubuhnya hendak kembali kedalam kamar lebih baik tidur karena rasa laparnya tidak akan terasa saat ia tertidur.

Chanyeol mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, ia baru sadar kalau saat ini Baekhyun hanya mengenakan baju kaos kebesaran milik Chanyeol. Tapi tetap saja pakaian itu mampu memperlihatkan bagaimana mulusnya kaki namja mungil itu. Astaga kenapa seorang namja mempunyai kaki yang begitu mulus? Bukankah biasanya kaki seorang namja akan dipenuhi dengan bulu-bulu?

Tapi Sepertinya tadi Chanyeol memberikan celana pada Baekhyun, kenapa ia tidak mengenakannya?

"Heii Baekhyun" panggil Chanyeol, membuat mata baekhyun sempat berbinar karena mengira Chanyeol berubah fikiran dan membuatkannya makanan.

"Apa?" Jawab Baekhyun sedikit semangat.

"Dimana celananya? Kenapa tidak kau kenakan?"

Berangsur-angsur binar wajah Baekhyun menghilang, ternyata bukan sesuatu yang diharapkannya.

"Itu.. bagian pinggangnya terlalu besar, saat aku pakai selalu terjatuh begitu saja, makanya tidak aku pakai"

Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti, "Chankaman.." cegah Chanyeol ketika Baekhyun akan memasuki kamar.

"Tunggu disini aku akan membeli makanan.."

"Jeongmalyo?" pekik Baekhyun seraya berlari kearah Chanyeol dan mendongakan kepalanya menatap Chanyeol dengan wajah riang..

"Heumm tunggu sebentar ne, anak kecil.."

"Bukan anak kecil tapi Byun Baekhyun!" seru Baekhyun kesal.

Malang nasib Baekhyun karena Chanyeol tak menggubrisnya dan malah pergi meninggalkannya begitu saja. Namun jika saja Baekhyun melihat sesungguhnya Chanyeol tersenyum karena tingkah imut Baekhyun dari tadi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi ini angin berhembus lumayan kencang, membawa pergi gumpalan awan hitam pembagian hujan dibumi.. Chanyeol bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, sedikit merenggangkan otot-otot tubuhnya sambil berusaha mendapatkan nyawanya kembali setelah tidur malam tadi.

Ditolehkan kepalanya kearah samping kanannya, ketempat dimana ada sesosok manusia yang datang tiba-tiba kemarin. Ia mengangkat tubuh tingginya dan berjalan dengan pelan kearah namja manis yang masih Nampak memejamkan mata sipitnya itu.

Untuk sejenak Chanyeol hanya dapat memandangi wajah namja itu, tak dapat ia elak namja itu memang benar-benar manis dan imut. Bahkan ia sudah sering melihat namja-namja dengan wajah imut dan manis layaknya wanita, tapi untuk yang satu ini entahlah ia juga bingung, disana jauh didalam hatinya seperti ada ketukan-ketukan manis tiap kali ia berhadapan dengan namja manis itu. Hanya saja ia masih ragu untuk mengakuinya..

Heyy ayolah selama ini ia hanya tertarik dengan wanita, lalu tiba-tiba ia harus tertarik dengan seorang namja?

Meskipun tak dapat dipungkiri juga kalau ia masih sedikit kesal karena kedatangan namja manis itu yang begitu tiba-tiba. Perlahan tangan besar Chanyeol terangkat kemudian mengusap dengan lembut surai hitam milik Baekhyun, pertama kali hal yang dirasakan oleh telapak tangannya adalah halus.. surai Baekhyun terasa begituhalus ketika menyapa tangannya, seperti rambut bayi pada umumnya.

Namja itu berdiri kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi, jelas ia tidak lupa kalau hari ini ia ada jam kuliah.

"Dasar anak kecil, berapa jatah jam tidurmu? Sekarang baru bangun!" omel Chanyeol ketika mendapati Baekhyun baru saja keluar dari dalam kamarnya..

"Kau pagi-pagi sudah mengomel saja.. ishh" gerutu Baekhyun, ia kesal baru saja bangun tetapi Chanyeol sudah memarahinya.

"Ya! Kau harus sopan padaku anak kecil!"

"Wahh apa itu?" seru Baekhyun mengabaikan ocehan Chanyeol dan malah melihati Chanyeol yang tengah mengaduk sesuatu dengan begitu antusias.

"Susu? Apa itu susu strawberry?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan berbinar-binar, ia menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan –kumohon-jawab-iya- miliknya.

"Bukan bodoh!" jawab Chanyeol dengan ketus

"Hemm Bukan ya? Apa kau tidak punya susu strawberry?"

"Hahaha kau bercanda anak kecil, aku mana suka susu strawberry! Dasar bodoh" ujar Chanyeol sambil tertawa mendengar pertanyaan bodoh dari namja didepannya ini. Baekhyun hanya menggembungkan pipinya sambil mengalihkan kegiatannya untuk memeriksa persediaan cemilan-cemilan Chanyeol. Dan yang pertama terlintas diotaknya adalah 'kenapa sama sekali tidak ada strawberry disini? Hahh'.

"Selama aku pergi, kau jangan coba-coba keluar dari apartemen ini! kalau kau berani merepotkanku, akan kusuruh kau tinggal diluar" ujar Chanyeol dengan penekanan disetiap kata yang diucapkannya, ia memandang Baekhyun dengan tajam sedangkan Baekhyun hanya mencibir mendengar Chanyeol mulai mengomel lagi. Apa itu dapat dikatakan dengan mengomel? Mollayo~

"Jahat!" pekik Baekhyun sambil mendongak dan memekik tepat didepan wajah Chanyeol.

"Terserah" ujar Chanyeol kemudian melenggang pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih mempoutkan bibirnya karena kesal dengan sifat pemaksa Chanyeol.

"Aku bisa mati kebosanan namja tiang!" teriak Baekhyun dari dapur tetapi masih dapat didengar oleh Chanyeol, karena suara namja mungil itu benar-benar menggelegar. Namja tampan itu hanya membalas teriakan Baekhyun dengan mengendikkan bahunya pertanda bahwa ia tidak mau tau.

Chanyeol berjalan dengan santai dikoridor kampusnya, bagus ia tidak terlambat masuk kekelas prof. Shin tadi dan itu artinya ia tidak mendapatkan tambahan tugas lagi dari guru killer itu. Chanyeol memasang earphonenya kemudian mulai menyetel lagu kesukaannya dari MP3 yang ia punya. Sedikit menggumam-gumam mengikuti alunan lagu yang tengah memanjakan telinganya saat ini.

Suasana hati namja tiang itu sedang baik saat ini, mata besarnya tidak sengaja menangkap pemandangan indah nun jauh disana. Ada sesosok yeoja cantik dengan rambut yang diikat satu tengah bercanda-canda dengan teman-teman yeojanya. Ia bukan yeoja terkenal tetapi mampu membuat Chanyeol menaruh rasa tertariknya. Dengan kilat ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan diam-diam memotret yeoja itu.

CREKK

Yapp! Berhasil, sungguh Chanyeol benar-benar mengagumi sosok yang baru saja difotonya tengah melengkung indah ketika Chanyeol memutuskan untuk memotretnya.. bukankah gadis itu sungguh cantik?

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar kemudian kembali melanjutkan langkah kakinya. ia ingin mengisi perutnya dulu karena tadi pagi tidak sempat sarapan, baru setelahnya ia akan pulang..

Ia mengangkat tangannya dan memesan makanan, setelah ia duduk disalah satu kursi kantin kampusnya. Ia meletakkan tasnya disamping dirinya. Dan ketika makanan pesanannya datang dengan sigap ia mengambil sumpit dan mulai memakannya tapi belum sampai makanan itu menyentuh indra pengecapnya, fikirannya mulai dipenuhi oleh namja yang ia tinggalkan diapartemen sendirian.

"Anak kecil itu sudah makan atau belum ya?" gumamnya bingung. Seingatnya dilemari pendinginnya tidak ada apa-apa hanya ada beberapa bungkus ramen. Tapi yang menjadi pokok permasalahannya, apakah namja manis itu bisa masak ramen? Bagaimana kalau ditempat namja itu tidak ada yang namanya ramen? Kemudian ia nekat mencoba memasaknya dan menghancurkan apartemen Chanyeol?

"Tenanglah Park Chanyeol! Tidak akan terjadi apapun oke" oceh Chanyeol seorang diri kemudian mencoba kembali menyantap makanannya.

Chanyeolm enghempaskan sumpit dengan kasar kemudian dengan cepat menyahut tasnya dan memakainya. Tidak ia tidak bisa tenang sekarang..

"Bibi tolong bungkus makanan ini! dan ahh aku pesan satu porsi lagi tolong dibungkus dua-duanya" ujar Chanyeol dengan cepat.

Namja tinggi itu menggerakkan kakinya dengan gusar ia mengangkat tangannya melihat jam yang bertengger manis dipergelangan tangannya.

Pukul 02.45

Ia benar-benar khawatir sekarang, tanpa sadar namja tinggi itu mengkhawatirkan terbilang baru saja mengenal namja manis itu. Tapi entahlah ia merasakan meskipun Baekhyun selalu menyusahkannya sejak awal pertemuannya tapi ia tidak dapat sedikitpun berpaling dari namja itu.

"Ini pe…"

"Terima kasih bi.." dengan cepat Chanyeol memotong perkataan ahjumma itu dan meninggalkan beberapa lembar uang disana. Ia berlari dengan pasti menuju -kaki jenjangnya kini tengah menaiki sebuah bus yang baru saja akan jalan dari halte.

"Terima kasih Ahjussi.."

Chanyeol berbalik hendak duduk pada salah satu bangku dan ia melihatnya.. melihat gadis yang selama ini ia sukai itu tengah duduk disalah satu bangku penumpang *iyalahyeol masa bangkunya abang supir, lu gila apa? Author dirajang Chanyeol*

Dengan bantuan hati nuraninya ia mendekati yeoja itu dan duduk disebelahnya. Yeoja itu sempat menoleh kearahnya dan tersenyum manis, hal itu benar-benar membuat Chanyeol mati rasa..

"Anyeong, Park Chanyeol kan?" sapa yeoja itu dengan lembut.

"Ne, ahh kau tau aku?"

"Iya, bukankah kau terkenal jelas saja aku mengetahui namamu.." yeoja itu terkekeh dan itu terlihat begitu manis dalam pandangan Chanyeol.

"Siapa namamu?" Tanya Chanyeol basa-basi, hei kalian tentu tidak lupa kan? Kalau Chanyeol menyukai yeoja ini jadi mana mungkin ia tidak tau namanya.

Bahkan si tampan ini tau dengan jelas profil yeoja ini..

Han Eun Ri, mahasiswi jurusan seni music, mempunyai 2 sahabat yang sering terlihat bersamanya selalu mengikat rambutnya dengan ikat satu. Dan eumm masih banyak lagi yang Chanyeol ketahui..

"Han Eun Ri imnida, bangapta Chanyeol-ssi" ujar Eun Ri dengan ramah ia tersenyum manis pada Chanyeol.

"Ahh ne, nado Bangapta.." balas Chanyeol tak kalah ramah, kau harus terlihat baik untuk meninggalkan kesan first impressed yang menarik pada tahap 'pendekatan' seperti ini.

"Dimana Rumahmu, Eunri-Ah?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan Kepo-nya *disembur Yeol*

"Ahh rumahku? Eumm masih beberapa pemberhentian bus lagi baru akan turun, wae Chanyeol-ssi?"

"Ahh jangan memanggilku seformal itu, bukankah kita seumuran? Bolehkan aku mengantarmu?"

"Ahh tidak perlu Chanyeol aku bisa pulang sendiri lagipula aku sudah terbiasa pulang sendiri kok.." tolak Eunri dengan halus ia menggerak-gerakkan tangannya didepan Chanyeol memberi isyarat 'tidak'.

"Gwaenchana, lagipula aku ingin kesupermarket dekat halte tempatmu berhenti nanti.."

"Darimana kau tau kalau didekat halte tempatku turun ada supermarket?"

Chanyeol tersentak, bodoh! Kau Park Chanyeol sekarang kau benar-benar membuat imagemu turun didepan yeoja ini! rutuk Chanyeol dalam hati.

"Chanyeol?"

"Ahh itu, aku pernah tanpa sengaja melihatmu turun disana.." jawab Chanyeol sekenanya, ia tersenyum untuk meyakinkan Eunri.

"Ahh begitu.."

"Heumm ne.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun tengah mengobrak-abrik isi kulkas Chanyeol, ia lapar benar-benar lapar sejak tadi pagi ia tidak makan apapun dan sekarang sudah sore. Baekhyun meringis kesakitan sambil memegangi perutnya, perutnya benar-benar terasa tidak enak.. sakit..

"Huaaaa Yeollie bodoh! Masa ia tidak meninggalkan makanan apapun untukku? Hiks hiks eommaaa" rengek Baekhyun entah pada siapa mungkin pada angin yang tengah berseliweran(?).

Baekhyun kembali kedalam kamar ia berjalan dengan sedikit membungkukan badannya menahan rasa sakit pada perutnya. Namja mungil itu membuka jendela balkon dengan hati-hati, kemudian melangkah keluar dan menyangga tubuhnya dipagar balkon itu.

Matanya menatap orang-orang yang berlalu lalang dibawah sana, menatapnya dengan sendu.. tenaganya hilang begitu saja, ia tidak pernah melewatkan jam makannya selama ini dan sekarang karena diasingkan ia harus rela tidak makan seharian begini?

Sinar matahariyang mulai membiaskan cahaya jingga itu menerpa Baekhyun membuat Baekhyunnampak seperti sebuah lukisan tangan seniman terkenal.. ia menundukkan badannyasambil menggumamkan nama Chanyeol.

"Kapan Yeollie pulang, hiks hiks disini sepi.." isak Baekhyun ia sedikit takut juga ditinggal seorang diri diapartemen yang cukup luas ini. Keluarga Park jelas tak akan membelikan apartemen yang bukan high class untuk anak kebanggaannya itu..

Hingga ia merasa matanya mulai memberat dan tiba-tiba terkatup begitu saja, ia bersandar pada tembok balkon bahkan ia mengigaukan nama Chanyeol..

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Gomawo Chanyeol, eumm sampai jumpa.." ujar Eunri kemudian berbalik masuk kedalam rumahnya. Sedangkan Chanyeol masih saja, enggan pergi darisana..

Hari sudah gelap, matahari telah sepenuhnya terbenam digantikan perannya oleh sang bulan. Chanyeol menghela nafas berat harus meninggalkan rumah Eunri, tapi akhirnya ia berbalik sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Ia memandangi tangannya yang tengah menggenggam sebuah paper bag.. dan tiba-tiba ia terbelalak..

Astaga!

Dengan cepat Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya, ia berlari dengan begitu kencang hingga tubuhnya seperti menyatu dengan angin.

"Astaga Park Chanyeol bagaimana kau bisa melupakan namja itu! Ishh kau pabo!" rutuk Chanyeol selama perjalanannya menuju halte bis, tapi setelah sampai disana bus yang ditunggunya tidak kunjung datang. Hatinya benar-benar resah saat ini, ia mencemaskan keadaan Baekhyun. nafasnya terengah jantungnya berdebar-debar ia gelisah sangat gelisah..

Chanyeol melihat jam tangannya dan waktu menunjukan pukul 20.00.. bodoh ini pasti karena tadi kau mampir kecafe dulu dengan Eunri dan mengobrol lama disana sampai melupakan niatmu pulang tadi.. bagus kau memang bodoh Park Chanyeol..

Tanpa berfikir dua kali namja itu segera berlari meninggalkan halte, berlari sekuat tenaga agar cepat sampai di apartemennya. Bahkan beberapa orang yang ditabrakinya saja ia abaikan, yang ada difikirannya hanya Byun Baekhyun, namja manis dan imut namun sangat manja polos lugu dan menyebalkan!

"Bagus tinggal sedikit lagi" gumam Chanyeol lega ketika ia melihat gedung apartemennya sudah dekat, tak sia-sia ia berlari meskipun bisa dibilang tidak dekat alias jauh faktanya saat ini ia sudah bisa melihat gedung apartemennya. Nafas Chanyeol memberat, ia bernafas dengan cepat, jantungnya bahkan berdebar-debar dengan kencang menandakan bahwa ia berlari begitu cepat dan dalam waktu yang lumayan lama..

"Baekhyun!" pekik Chanyeol ketika Ia baru saja masuk kedalam apartemennya.

"Baekhyun dimana kau?"

Hening..

"Astaga dimana namja itu?!" gumam Chanyeol frustasi, ia memeriksa seluruh ruangan diapartemennya..

Chanyeol perlahan memasuki kamarnya dan pandangannya langsung tertuju pada jendela balkon yang terbuka.. sehingga angin dapat masuk kedalam kamarnya menghantarkan sensasi dingin ditubuh Chanyeol. Dan mata itu terbelalak mendapati siapa yang tengah terduduk dibalkonnya dengan begitu lemas, tubuh kecilnya hampir kakinya tertekuk kebelakang dan sebelah tangannya memegangi perutnya.. samar-samar ia mendengar namja itu merintih..

"Yeollie.."

"Kapan kau pulang?" igau Baekhyun..

"Baekhyun" panggil Chanyeol, ia bersimpuh dihadapan Baekhyun kemudian mengusap pipinya dengan lembut. Ia miris melihat namja manis itu, ia benar-benar mengecewakan! Bahkan namja itu mengigau-kan dirinya dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri saatini. Ia tidak tau kalau Baekhyun menunggunya seharian ini..

"Hiks di.. dingin hiks.." isak Baekhyun dengan mata masih terkatup rapat. Chanyeol memegang pundak Baekhyun yang bergetar.. Jelas saja dingin sejak tadi angin berhembus dengan tidak bersahabat ditambah lagi ini sudah malam. Namja mungil itu juga hanya mengenakan baju sweater Chanyeol yang warna merah muda dan bergambar pororo ditengahnya dan yeahh gambar itu lumayan besar. Seingatnya itu pemberian noonanya dulu dan ia tidak pernah menggunakannya, memalukan fikirnya.

Tapi kenapa kalau Baekhyun yang mengenakannya malah Nampak begitu manis dan lucu? Ia benar-benar terlihat seperti anak kecil dan anehnya Chanyeol malah menyukainya..

Chanyeol mengusap surai Baekhyun kemudian menggumamkan sesuatu..

"Dasar anak kecil" kekehnya lalu mengangkat tubuh ringan Baekhyun dan menidurkannya diranjangnya. Ia menutup jendela dan menarik gordennya.. kembali mendekati Baekhyun, sekilas ia berfikir apa benar namja yang tinggal diapartemennya ini namja? Kalau namja kenapa kakinya nampak begitu mulus dan putih seperti yeoja? Terlebih lagi wajahnya benar-benar seperti yeoja kecil, tingkahnya juga tidak seperti namja?!

Mata bulatnya memandang kaki Baekhyun yang terekspos karena bajunya hanya menutupi sampai diatas lutut saja, astaga! Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya, tidak bukan saatnya kau berfikiran aneh begitu Chanyeol. Paboya! Rutuk Chanyeol. Kemudian dengan cepat menyelimuti Baekhyun dan meninggalkan namja manis itu.

'Astaga aku ini kenapa? Ingat kau menyukai Eunri, ya! Hanya Eunri.. sadarlah Park Chanyeol..'

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Saya engga tau ini ada yang mau baca apa engga, FF ini pernah dipost disalah satu FP di FB.. jadi ini asli milik saya dan sama sekali tidak ada unsur PLAGIAT! hell saya orang yang tidak menyukai Peng-copas-an tanpa izin. karena saya yakin gaada author yg suka FF-nya di-copas begitu aja okehh cukup khotbah-nya **

**pai~ pai~!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : If…**

**Main Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Other..**

**A/N : Demi HunHan FF ini punya saya!**

**Warning : ****YAOI / Boy X Boy / gaje / failed *Author Labil***

**If don't like this genre don't read!Please ..**

**Just go back**

**HAPPY READING**

**ENJOY…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Jika hujan berhenti dihari itu**_

_**Aku mungkin pasti berjalan melewatimu**_

_**Jika bus tiba lebih awal dari biasanya**_

_**Aku mungkin tidak akan bertemu denganmu**_

_**Jika dalam sekejap hal itu bisa berbeda**_

_**Kita mungkin akan berjalan pada takdir yang terpisah**_

_**Tapi. .aku selalu ingin melihat**_

_**Masa depan yang sama denganmu**_

_**Tempat yang sama**_

_**Langit yang sama dengan perasaan yang sama**_

_**Rasanya seperti sudah mengenal sejak lama**_

_**Mungkin kita berdua telah terikat oleh benang merah**_

_**Seolah sudah diberi kesempatan sejak awal**_

_**Aku percaya kita ditakdirkan untuk bersama**_

_**(Kana nishino – If)**_

.

.

.

.

.

Tubuh mungil itu menggeliat, kedua tangan mungilnya terbentang mencoba untuk meluruskan tubuhnya yang terasa pegal. Perlahan-lahan kelopak mata itu terbuka, kedua tangannya yang tadinya terentang kemudian terangkat hendak mengusap-usap mata kecilnya. Dikepalkan kedua tangannya lalu mulai mengucek-ucek, mencoba memperjelas penglihatannya karena efek bangun tidurnya.

"Eungg.." lenguh Baekhyun sambil mengerjap-erjapkan mata sipitnya, ia menatap sekeliling ruangan kamar Chanyeol. Dahinya mulai berkerut heran, ia yakin kalau tadi ia bukan tertidur diranjang Chanyeol tapi dibalkon sedangkan sekarang saja jendela balkon sudah tertutup seperti semula. Dalam sekejap saja mata Baekhyun berbinar-binar, bibir _plum_-nya terangkat keatas membentuk sebuah senyum manis layaknya malaikat.

Baekhyun segera bangkit dari posisinya dan melangkahkan kakinya dengan semangat keluar dari kamar Chanyeol, melupakan sejenak soal sakit diperutnya tadi.

"Yeollie" pekiknya heboh. Matanya berputar-putar mencari sosok Chanyeol.

"Tidak perlu berteriak begitu anak kecil! Aku tidak tuli!" seru Chanyeol dari arah dapur.

Secepat kilat Baekhyun berlari menuju dapur kemudian senyum mengembang ketika melihat Chanyeol tengah menyiapkan sesuatu disana.

"Kau sudah pulang!" pekik Baekhyun lagi dan semakin heboh. -_-

"Hemm" dengung Chanyeol menjawab pekikan Baekhyun tadi.

_**GREB**_

"Kenapa lama sekali? Aku kira kau tidak akan pulang karena kesal ada aku disini" ungkap Baekhyun sambil memeluk Chanyeol dengan erat, meninggalkan namja tampan disanayang tengah berusaha me-minimalisir detakan tak bersahabat didalam dadanya. Dansekali lagi Chanyeol kembali hanya dapat terpaku ketika ketukan ketukan manis itu kembali menghinggapi hatinya.

'Ohh Tuhan apa ini? haiish berhenti jantung bodoh berdetaklah dengan normal!' rutuk Chanyeol dalam hati.

"Hei jauhkan tubuhmu!" suruh Chanyeol sambil berusaha melepaskan dekapan Baekhyun pada tubuh jangkungnya.

Untung saja Baekhyun tidak menolak ketika Chanyeol menyuruhnya melepas pelukannya dan untungnya juga ia tidak menyadari detakan tak wajar dari dada Chanyeol tadi, bagus sepertinya ada baiknya juga namja mungil itu lugu dan bodoh.

"Mana mungkin aku tidak pulang, anak kecil! Ini apartemenku bisa-bisa nanti kau menghancurkan apartemenku jika aku tidak pulang.."

Baekhyun hanya mempoutkan bibirnya kemudian mencibir menimpali ejekan Chanyeol tadi.

"Cepat makan, aku tau kau belum makan" ujar Chanyeol mengalihkan tatapannya kearah Baekhyun yang tak juga beranjak untuk makan.

"Wae? Kau tidaksuka makanannya?" Tanya Chanyeol bingung, wajah Baekhyun berubah sendu.

Bukan, bukan karena makanannya tapi karena ia sedikit merasa kecewa saat ini. Jika mengingat hal tadi rasanya ia benar-benar berfikir Chanyeol tidak menyukainya berada diapartemennya. Tapi tak lama kemudian Baekhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, menatap Chanyeol dengan binaran mata yang begitu indah sambil tersenyum manis.

Dan..

**DEG**

Sesuatu mulai mencoba berontak keluar dari singgasananya didalam sana, didalam hati Chanyeol. Dan kembali lagi, organ dalam itu kembali memulai ulahnya membuat Chanyeol merasa tidak nyaman. Ini baru berjangka waktu dekat, sangat dekat malah dan Chanyeol sudah dianugerahi perasaan tak mengenakkan itu 2 kali?

Manik mata Chanyeol bergerak mengikuti pergerakan Baekhyun yang tengah berusaha duduk disalah satu kursi, kemudian mulai menyantap makanan yang ada dimeja makan. Memakannya dengan lahap seperti seseorang yang tidak makan selama Baekhyun masih merasa sedih, tapi ia lebih memilih untuk tidakmempermasalahkannya. Begini lebih baik..

Tanpa Baekhyun sadari namja tampan itu tersenyum melihat tingkah Baekhyun, melihat bagaimana namja mungil itu menyantap makanannya dengan begitu bersemangat. Chanyeol merasa begitu dihargai, tidak sia-sia apa yang dilakukannya tadi.

"Pelan-pelan makannya, kau ini! bisa-bisa kau mati tersedak!" tegur Chanyeol ketika mendapati cara makan Baekhyun yang sedikit brutal.

"Hehehe, mianhae.. habisnya aku belum makan dari tadi pagi tau.." cengir Baekhyun dengan wajah polosnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum miris mendengar kata-kata Baekhyun tadi, 'belum makan dari pagi'. Chanyeol menghela nafas seolah dadanya tengah ditiban batu besar membuatnya merasa sesak.

"Emm anak kecil, apa makanan yang kau sukai?"Tanya Chanyeol menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangannya yang saling bertautan, menatap Baekhyun menunggu jawaban dari namja mungil itu.

"Apa ya? Semua yang ada strawberry-nya aku suka!" jawab Baekhyun dengan begitu antusias tapi Chanyeol malah memutar bola matanya malas seakan-akan Baekhyun ini bukannya menjawab pertanyaannya barusan.

"Bukan itu maksudku pabo! Makanan! Makanan! Seperti yang sedang kau makan itu! Bukan malah buah merah asam itu!" ujar Chanyeol dengan nada suara meninggi, namja dihadapannya ini benar-benar menguji kesabarannya.

"Strawberry tidak asam tau! Yeollie bodoh!" pekik Baekhyun, ia tidak terima Chanyeol mengatai buah kesukaannya itu.

"Heh dasar anak kecil, aku tidak pabo! Lagipula strawberry kan memang asam!"

"Ishh Yeollie tidak tau sih kalau strawberry itu manis" ujar Baekhyun menerawang membayangkan dirinya tengah menikmati buah merah berbintik itu.

Entah kedua insane ini sama-sama bodoh atau apa, mereka malah sibuk mengurusi sesuatu yang –sebenarnya sangat melenceng dari topic pembicaraan.

"Sudah sekarang jawab, apa makanan yang kau sukai?" Tanya Chanyeol mulai tak sabaran.

"Ini namanya apa?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil menunjuk salah satu makanan yang Chanyeol bawakan untuknya.

"Soup, wae?"

"Kalau begitu aku suka ini, rasaya enak!" jawab Baekhyun dengan senyuman dan _puppy eyes_nya.

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol terdiam, melongo mendengar jawaban Baekhyun tadi. Sedangkan namja yang baru saja menjawab tadi sudah kembali berkutat dengan makanan-makanannya sambil menggumamkan kata '_enak_' setiap kalimakanan itu menyentuh lidahnya.

'Se-simpel itu?" heran Chanyeol dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam semakin larut, angin malam semakin dingin. Tapi keramaian masih saja menyelimuti pusat kota Seoul meskipun telah beranjak tengah malam. Seperti biasanya semakin malam akan semakin ramai, mereka hidup seperti kelelawar saja. Seorang namja manis nampak telah kembali bertemu dengan alam mimpinya, ia sudah terlelap beberapa jam lalu dan namja tampan yang satunya masih betah dengan matanya yang terus terjaga padahal nanti pagi jelas-jelas ia masih ada jam kuliah..

"Eomma.." sapa namja tampan itu ketika benda persegi itu sudah berhasil menghubungkannya dengan lawan bicaranya nun jauh disana.

"_Chanyeol? Ada apa menelpon sayang? Perlu sesuatu?"_ sahut seorang yeoja paruh baya diseberang sana.

"Aku merindukanmu eomma.." ucap Chanyeol seraya merebahkan dirinya diatas ranjang empuknya.

"_Ahh kau pasti menginginkan sesuatu iyakan?"_

"Kenapa eomma berfikir begitu? Eomma tidak merindukanku, eoh?" gerutu Chanyeol kesal.

"_Tentu saja sayang, sekarang katakan apayang kau inginkan.." _ujarsang eomma disana..

"Selalu to the point!" cibir Chanyeol lagi.

"_Hahaha eomma terlalu mengenalmu sayang"_

"Hemm begini, aku rindu masakan rumah.."

"_Rindu masakan rumah?"_

"Ne, bisakah eomma memasak diapartemenku besok?" Tanya Chanyeol antusias.

"_Ehh tumben kau seperti ini? tapi sepertinya eomma tidak bisa, besok ada janji dengan kolega appamu untuk makan siang bersama.. mianhae ne sayang?"_

Chanyeol menghela nafas berat, ia memang memaklumi pekerjaan orang tuanya yang sangat sibuk, tapi ayolah Chanyeol tidak ingin kali ini membuat Baekhyun kembali kecewa..

Kenapa Baekhyun tuan Park Chanyeol?

"_Bagaimana kalau eomma suruh bibi Jung saja yang kesana? Biar dia yang memasak untukmu?"_ tawar sang eomma.

"Emm geurae.."

"_Jangan marah pada eomma ne?"_

"Ani aku tidak marah, bibi Jung pun tidak apa-apa, yang penting ada yang memasak untuknya.."ujar Chanyeol lirih.

"_Untuknya? Untuknya siapa Chanyeol?"_

"Ahhh itu.. mak.. maksudku, untukku.. yeah untukku.." jawab Chanyeol gugup, bagaimana bisa kau keceplosan bilang kalau semua itu kau lakukan untuk Baekhyun agar namja itu tidak kelaparan seperti hari ini?

"Ohh ya eomma bilang pada bibi Jung untuk membeli bahan-bahan membuat soup dan eumm strawberry jangan lupa beli buah itu.. yang lainnya terserah eomma saja"

"_Strawberry? Yang eomma tau kau tidak menyukai buah itu Chanyeol?" _heran eomma Chanyeol. Dan hal itu membuat Chanyeol bertambah gugup..

"Ahh itu.. eumm aku se.. sedang ingin memakannya saja eomma, untuk mengisi kulkas, ne.. hehe.. Yasudah eomma aku tutup ne.. annyeong"

_Tutt tutt~_

Sambungan telpon itu terputus, menyisakan Chanyeol yang menghela nafas lega karena kebodohannya tadi..

ia meletakkan kedua tangannya dibawah kepala, kemudian memandangi langit-langit kamarnya, lama kelamaan namja itu tersenyum mengingat apa yang baru saja dilakukannya tadi. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan namja tinggi itu?

Ditolehkannya kepalanya kesofa tempat Baekhyun berbaring, namja manis itu begitu tenang dalam tidurnya. Perlahan Chanyeol bangkit dan menghampiri Baekhyun, memandangi dengan teliti setiap lekukan manis diwajah namja mungil itu. Tangannya terangkat, dielusnya pipi putih Baekhyun yang terasa begitu lembut, diusap dengan hati-hati kedua matanya yang terpejam.

"Aku janji tidak akan membuatmu merasa kecewa lagi padaku, anak kecil.." ujar Chanyeol, ia terlihat begitu serius kali ini.

"Tidurlah.." gumamnya.

Dan selanjutnya entah apa yang difikirkannya ia mengecup kening Baekhyun dengan lembut diiringi dengan senyuman menawan dari namja tampan itu.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kalau ada seorang ahjumma datang kemari, kau harus membukakan pintunya ne?" ujar Chanyeol ketika mendapati Baekhyun tengah sibuk menonton kartun ditelevisi besar Chanyeol. Chanyeol tidak lupa bagaimana pertama kali namja itu nampak heboh melihat televise itu, benar-benar norak..

"Ahjumma?" Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya kearah Chanyeol.

"Ne, kau harus membukakan pintu untuknya, sini aku tunjukan caranya.."

Chanyeol meraih tangan Baekhyun yang tengah memegang remote, kemudian membawanya kesisi dinding apatemennya yang dekat dengan pintu. Menunjukan bagaimana caranya membukakan pintu dengan intercom.

"Pertama, kau lihat dulu siapa yang datang.. kalau itu seorang ahjumma kau tekan ini dan buka pintunya ne?" jelas Chanyeol dengan pelan agar Baekhyun benar-benar dapat mengerti.

"Heumm ne, arraseo.." angguk Baekhyun imut sambil menekan-nekankan remote televise itu pada permukaan bibirnya.

"Dan kau jangan bilang apapun pada ahjumma itu ne? jangan bilang kalau kau dari negeri sihir atau apapun lah mengenai asal-usulmu.. bilang saja kau temanku yang sedang menginap, arraseo?"

"Aku harus berbohong?"

"Untuk kali ini tak apalah, lagipula memangnya kau mau nanti orang-orang tau kau dari negeri sihir dan mengganggumu?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan mimic wajah seolah menakut-nakuti Baekhyun.

"Jadi, kalau orang-orang tau aku dari negeri sihir mereka akan menggangguku?" heran Baekhyun, ia menatap Chanyeol dengan wajah lugu yang terlihat sangat imut.

"Benar sekali, makanya jangan bilang apapun mengenai hal itu ne?" ujar Chanyeol sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan karena berhasil membodohi Baekhyun yang memang bodoh.

"Nee, aku mengerti!" seru Baekhyun bersemangat.

"Bagus anak pintar.."

"Kalau begitu aku berangkat dulu.. jaga apartemenku dengan baik jangan menghancurkannya.."ujar Chanyeol dengan tegas dan menatap Baekhyun tajam.

"Aku mengerti Yeollie.. sudah sana hush hush" usir Baekhyun ketika Chanyeol malah masih saja berdiri diambang pintu dengan terus menatap kearahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

**TING TONG TING**

Namja mungil itu melangkah dengan cepat, kemudian melakukan seperti apa yang diperintahkan Chanyeol tadi. Setelahnya ia membukakan pintu apartemen Chanyeol dan menyambut seseorang yang berada didepan pintu itu dengan ramah. Ahjumma itu nampak mengerutkan keningnya keheranan, seakan mempertanyakan siapa namja ini?

"Annyeong" sapa Baekhyun sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya dan tersenyum lebar memberikan kesan pertama yang sungguh sangat menggemaskan.

"Ahh, iya" balas Jung ahjumma atas sapaan Baekhyun barusan. Baekhyun langsung mempersilahkan ahjumma itu masuk kedalam dan setelah sang ahjumma langsung menuju dapur apartemen Chanyeol. Meletakkan sayuran-sayuran yang dibawanya diatas meja dan mulai mengeluarkannya satu persatu, sedang Baekhyun hanya mengikutinya dan memperhatikan apa yang dilakukan ahjumma itu.

"Kau teman Chanyeol?" Tanya Jung ahjumma untuk mencairkan suasana. Ia memanggil Chanyeol hanya dengan namanya saja, ia telah bertahun-tahun mengabdi pada keluaraga Park sejak Chanyeol belum lahir, maka dari itu nyonya Park pun menganggapnya sudah seperti keluarga.

"Ahh iya, aku teman Chanyeol" jawab Baekhyun

"Siapa namamu, manis?"

Baekhyun menunduk malu karena dibilang manis oleh orang yang baru saja bertemu dengannya. "Byun Baekhyun imnida" jawab Baekhyun sambil sekali lagi menundukkan tubuhnya.

"Ohh nama yang manis.. seperti orangnya" kekeh Jung ahjumma seraya mengusak rambut Baekhyun.

"Gomawo ahjumma.." Baekhyun kembali tersipu malu mendapatkan pujian itu.

"Ohh iya Baekhyun dimana Chanyeol? Kenapa tidak ada?" Tanya jung ahjumma sambil mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Baekhyun yang berada disebelahnya sedang memperhatikan apa yang dibawanya.

"Yeollie, dia pergi kuliah.."

'Yeollie?' fikir Jung ahjumma, dari yang ia tau teman dekat Chanyeol hanya beberapa, dan semuanya tidak ada yang memanggil Chanyeol dengan sebutan 'Yeollie', kecuali Noona-nya. Yang membuatnya semakin keheranan adalah pakaian yang dikenakan Baekhyun, tidak mungkinkan kalau itu baju namja mungil ini?! Karena benar-benar terlihat kebesaran, pasti itu milik Chanyeol.. itu yang membuatnya curiga, kenapa namja ini memakai baju milik Chanyeol?

Jung ahjumma menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, mencoba tidak berfikir yang macam-macam..

"Ahh strawberry!" pekik Baekhyun heboh ketika melihat buah kesukaannya termasuk kedalam barang-barang yang dibawa Jung ahjumma.

Dengan sigap diambilnya buah itu, dan mulai menatapnya dengan berbinar-binar.

"Kau suka buah itu?"

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk dengan semangat, dirinya sangat senang..

"Itu Chanyeol yang memesannya sepertinya memang untukmu.." Jung ahjumma tersenyum menatap Baekhyun yang benar-benar lucu.

"Benarkah? Wahh Yeollie baik sekali!" seru Baekhyun kegirangan.

Ahjumma itu hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum menatap Baekhyun, tidak habis fikir dengan sifat namja mungil ini.

"Baekhyun mau membantu ahjumma?"

"Membantu apa ahjumma?" Tanya Baekhyun dan langsung mengalihkan tatapannya yang semula mengamati buah idamannya kewajah Jung ahjumma.

"Memasak.. mau tidak?"

"Tentu saja!" jawab Baekhyun dengan bersemangat, kemudian mulai mendekati ahjumma itu.

"Aku harus melakukan apa?" tanyanya lagi

"Bersihkan semua sayuran ini ne.. cuci dengan bersih jangan sampai masih kotor, Baekhyun mengerti?" suruh Jung ahjumma sambil menyerahkan beberapa sayuran pada Baekhyun.

"Ne, aku mengerti.."

"Baiklah sekarang, cepat cuci.." ujar Jung ahjumma dengan lembut, yang setelahnya Baekhyun langsung melesat membersihkan sayuran-sayuran itu. Ia terlihat begitu bersemangat.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya memasuki apartemennya, ia sedikit menyeret langkahnya karena ia begitu lelah.. ditangannya terlihat 2 buah kantung belanjaan tampak dijinjing olehnya. Sebelum pulang tadi ia menyempatkan dirinya untuk pergi ke supermarket untuk membeli beberapa barang keperluannya, tapi siapa sangka ia jadi membeli banyak sekali barang..

CKLEKK

Dibuka pintua partemennya, dan setelahnya ia langsung merebahkan dirinya diatas sofa empuk yang ada didepan televise. Tak berapa lama ia mendengar derap langkah kaki seseorang menghampirinya, dan ia jelas sangat tau derap langkah siapa itu.

"Kau sudah pulang?" tanya Baekhyun yang kemudian duduk dikarpet lembut menghadap Chanyeol.

"Emhh"

"Wahh kau bawa banyak sekali makanan!" pekik Baekhyun heboh, ia langsung mengobrak-abrik isi belanjaan Chanyeol.

"Ya! Anak kecil kenapa kau menghambur-hamburkannya!"

"Aku hanya ingin lihat tau!" ujar Baekhyun seraya mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Bodoh tapi tidak perlu menghamburkannya kan!"

Baekhyun berbalik membelakangi Chanyeol, sambil terus mempoutkan bibirnya. Ia melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada..

"Ya! Kenapa kau malah marah!" seru Chanyeol begitu melihat gaya Baekhyun yang seperti orang mengambek.

Baekhyun berbalik "Habisnya…"

"Ini aku belikan ini untukmu.."

Chanyeol menyodorkan sesuatu pada Baekhyun, yang disambut Baekhyun dengan penuh gembira..

"Wah semua strawberry ini untukku?" pekik Baekhyun heboh..

"Ne"

"Ini juga? Dan ini.. wahh banyak sekali!"

Chanyeol tersenyum melihat tingkah lucu Baekhyun ketika melihat banyak sekali strawberry berbagai bentuk yang ia belikan untuk namja mungil itu. Matanya nampak sangat berbinar ketika mendapati semua itu. Dan itu begitu menggemaskan..

"Kau suka?" tanya Chanyeol yang kini duduk bersejajar dengan Baekhyun dikarpet.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk antusias, karena bibirnya kini tengah menyesap sebuah susustrwaberry.

"Dasar kekanakan!"

"Biarkan saja wee!" Baekhyun memeletkan lidahnya kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya dari Chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

.

Namja mungil itu baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi setelah mandi tadi, surai namja itu begitu basah seperti memang tidak dikeringkan. Mungkin itu memang kebiasaannya mengingat bukan hanya sekali namja itu melakukan hal tersebut. Aroma shampoos trawberry langsung menguar ketika namja mungil itu menampakkan dirinya.

"Ya! Anak kecil kenapa kau tidak mengganti bajumu?" teriak Chanyeol ketika melihat Baekhyun masih saja mengenakan baju sweater Chanyeol yang berwarna pink itu.

"Wae? Memangnya tidak boleh?"

"Aishh kau bodoh ya? Masa mau memakai baju itu setiap saat! Lepas! Ganti dengan yang lain!"

"Andwee! Aku tidak mau!"

"Ya! Ikuti perintahku"

"Shireo! Tidak mau! Aku menyukainya tau!"

"Ishh dasar penyihir bodoh! Kulitmu bisa gatal-gatal"

"Gwaenchana, yang penting tetap memakai baju ini!"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan berbinar ketika mengatakan hal tadi. Ia tidak bermaksud menantang Chanyeol hanya saja kata-katanya tadi benar-benar membuat Chanyeol tertantang.

Chanyeol melangkah maju mendekati Baekhyun kemudian menarik namja mungil itu dengan kasar. Ia berusaha membuka secara paksa baju yang melekat pada tubuh Bakehyun, dan hal itu membuat Baekhyun panik bukan main. Ia mengira Chanyeol akan melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak kepadanya.

"Ya! Yeollie ingin melakukan apa? Lepaskan aku!" pekik Baekhyun meronta mencoba melepaskan cengkeraman Chanyeol.

"Tidak sebelum kau melepas baju ini!" ujar Chanyeol dingin.

"Andwee Yeollie.."

"Keras kepala!"

_**GREKK SRAKK**_

Tarikan kuat Chanyeol membuat baju yang dikenakan Baekhyun robek pada bagian depannya, untung saja Baekhyun mengenakan celana pendek Chanyeol coba saja kalau tidak, Chanyeol pasti dapat melihat dalaman Baekhyun.

"Ye.. Yeollie merusak… nya?" lirih Baekhyun sambil melihat bekas robekan ulah Chanyeol.

Namja tampan itu jelas terkejut bukan main, ia tidak menyangka kalau tarikannya dapat membuat baju yang dikenakan Baekhyun robek.

"Hiks Yeollie bodoh!"

'_Aigoo bagaimana ini?'_

"Nah karena baju itu rusak, sekarang kau harus menggantinya!" ucap Chanyeol sambil menyodorkan sebuah baju untuk Baekhyun, tetapi namja mungil itu sama sekali tidak menyambut uluran tangan Chanyeol.

"Aishh merepotkan saja!" gerutu Chanyeol.

Namja tampan itu mendekati Baekhyun kemudian dengan gerakan tangan yang lebih lembut mencoba membuka sweater pada tubuh Baekhyun, dan namja mungil itu sama sekali tidak melawan perlakuan Chanyeol. Baekhyun masih saja menundukkan kepalanya, menahan isakkannya.

"Sudah tidak usah menangis, kalau saja kau tidak keras kepala pasti sweater ini tidak akan rusak"

Baekhyun masih diam.

Namja tampan itu menghela nafas, kemudian memasangkan baju baru untuk Baekhyun.

"Yeollie benci ya padaku? Hiks Yeollie selalu memperlakukan aku dengan kasar hiks hiks"

Chanyeol mendongakkan kepalanya karena ia tengah menunduk untuk memasangkan kancing terakhir kemejanya pada tubuh Baekhyun. Ia dapat melihat dengan jelas air mata Baekhyun yang mengalir dipipinya, matanya yang nampak sayu dengan bibir bawahnya yang digigit..

"Tidurlah sudah malam" ujar Chanyeol kemudian meninggalkan Baekhyun dikamarnya.

Namja mungil itu mengangkat kepalanya kemudian mengambil sweater yang jatuh dilantai karena tadi Chanyeol melemparnya begitu saja..

"Yeollie bodoh!" gumam Baekhyun

Ia beranjak menuju sofa tempatnya biasanya tidur, merebahkan dirinya disana dan tak lama kemudian matanya sudah terkatup rapat..

Chanyeol memasuki kamarnya dengan langkah yang pelan, ini sudah terlalu malam untuk Baekhyun masih terjaga. Padahal andai saja Chanyeol tau namja mungil itu bahkan sudah tertidur semenjak dirinya menyuruhnya tidur dan itu sudah beberapa jam yang lalu.

Namja tampan itu mendekati Baekhyun yang tengah tertidur pulas dengan sweater yang ia dekap, kembali.. rasa bersalah terhadap namja mungil itu kembali menyeruak dengan cepat menjalari tubuh Chanyeol. Entah kenapa meskipun Baekhyun terbilang begitu menyebalkan tetapi Chanyeol selalu merasa bersalah apabila sudah membuatnya kecewa.

"Hahhh.."

Ia menghela nafas berat, seolah memang banyak sekali beban yang dipikul namja itu. Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun kemudian menidurkannya diranjang king sizenya, Chanyeol tak mengerti kenapa ia melakukan hal itu hanya saja sungguh ia tidak ingin membuat Baekhyun kecewa. Alasan yang logis tetapi menjadi tidak logis karena tidak ada yang mendasari perbuatannya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari-hari berlalu dengan cepat, sudah banyak yang terjadi dihari-hari sebelumnya. Semua orang kembali menjalani rutinitas seperti biasa, rutinitas harian mereka masing-masing..

Tak berbeda dengan apa yang dialami kedua namja dengan perbedaan tubuh yang amat sangat kontras. Tak hanya secara fisik, tetapi secara sifat juga..

"Baekhyun cepat mandi dan bersiap-siap" suruh Chanyeol yang baru saja keluar dari dalam kamar mandi, dengan handuk yang tersampir pada pinggangnya dan menampakkan tubuh atletisnya.

"Bersiap-siap? Memangnya kita mau kemana?" tanya Baekhyun polos sambil terus menatap Chanyeol dengan bingung. Kau berharap Baekhyun akan tergoda dengan lekukan seksi tubuh Chanyeol? Hahh lupakan.. namja mungil itu terlalu polos untuk sekedar mengagumi betapa menggodanya Park Chanyeol saat ini.. kalau author pasti udah mimisan se-bak *plakk*nyampah!*

"Sudah jangan cerewet cepat mandi!" ujar Chanyeol lagi tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaan Baekhyun.

Dengan langkah malas Baekhyun berjalan menuju kamar mandi seperti apa yang diperintahkan Chanyeol.

Setelah melihat Baekhyun masuk kamar mandi dengan selamat (?) Chanyeol beranjak mengambil sesuatu didalam lemarinya, ia mengeluarkan beberapa baju dan celana yang jika dilihat pasti bukan miliknya karena ukurannya yang kecil sungguh tidak pas dengan besarnya tubuh Chanyeol. Baju dan celana itu milik Baekhyun, namja tampan itu sengaja membelinya untuk Baekhyun beberapa hari yang lalu tapi ia bingung bagaimana cara memberikannya kepada Baekhyun..

Chanyeol meletakkan semua pakaian itu begitu saja diranjangnya.. sebenarnya ia berniat memilihkan pakaian yang akan dipakai Baekhyun tapi ia berubah fikiran, biar Baekhyun sendiri saja yang memilih.

Namja tampan itu mengetuk-ngetukkan kakinya dilantai, menunggu seseorang yang entah sedang apa dikamar mandi itu untuk keluar. Sudah hampir satu jam ia menunggu namja mungil itu menampakkan dirinya.

"Arghhh sedang apa sih anak itu?!" geram Chanyeol.

Dengan langkah cepat ia berjalan menuju pintu toilet, diketuknya pintu itu beberapa kali namun tidak ada tanggapan dari dalam. Chanyeol semakin gencar mengetuk pintu itu tetapi hasilnya tetap sama.

"Ya! Byun Baekhyun sedang apa kau didalam eoh?" teriak Chanyeol dengan tangan yang terus mengetuk.

Dalam seketika kekesalan Chanyeol tadi berubah menjadi kekhawatiran.

"Byun Baekhyun! Ya! Buka pintunya kau dengar aku?" ujar Chanyeol panik.

Jemari tangannya menyentuh kenop pintu kamar mandi bermaksud mengeceknya.

'Tidak dikunci?'

**BRAKK**

Chanyeol membuka pintu itu dengan cepat menghasilkan bunyi yang lumayan keras ketika pintu itu menyentuh dinding dibelakangnya.

Chanyeol tidak mengerti apa yang dilihatnya saat ini, sungguh ia tidak dapat mengerti sama sekali.. Byun Baekhyun, satu nama yang membuatnya bertemu dengan hal-hal kelewat lugu sehingga ia hanya dapat menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya memaklumi kepolosan yang dimiliki namja satu ini.

Chanyeol hanya dapat terdiam heran ketika manik matanya melihat apa yang dilakukan namja mungil itu..

"YA! Anak kecil apa yang kau lakukan, eoh?" pekik Chanyeol

Dengan cepat Chanyeol berjalan kearah Baekhyun dan langsung merebut sesuatu yang tengah Baekhyun pegang dengan kedua tangannya.

"Bodoh! Pasta gigi ini bukan untuk dimakan! Kenapa kau malah memakannya?" bentak Chanyeol lalu meletakkan pasta gigi rasa strawberry yang ia belikan untuk Baekhyun beberapa hari lalu.

Dilihatnya wajah Baekhyun yang belepotan pasta gigi berwarna merah muda dengan aroma strawberry yang begitu kental itu.

Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya tersenyum sambil mengigit lidahnya, melihat Chanyeol yang sepertinya marah besar..

"Hahh! Merepotkan saja!" ujar Chanyeol frustasi.

Namja tampan itu menarik tangan Baekhyun kemudian membawanya keluar dari kamar mandi, iaberjalan terlalu cepat hingga membuat Baekhyun sedikit kesulitan mengikuti langkahnya yang besar itu.

"Kau tau aku menunggumu hah?!"

Baehyun terdiam

"Kau membuatku khawatir bodoh! Kenapa tidak menjawab ketika aku meneriakimu!"

"Mianhae Yeollie.." ujar Baekhyun pelan, ia menundukkan kepalanya sambil meremas-remas baju handuk yang dikenakannya.

"Hahh.." Chanyeol menghela nafas mencoba meminimalisir rasa kesalnya, sebenarnya ia tidak marah pada namja mungil itu hanya saja ia merasa begitu khawatir pada Baekhyun.

"Yeollie mianhae.. mian.." ungkap Baekhyun sambil mengatupkan kedua telapak tangannya didepan wajahnya dan menatap Chanyeol dengan memelas.

"Sudahlah lupakan, sekarang cepat pakai bajumu!"

"Yeollie sudah tidak marah kan?"

"Hemm"

"Ahh Yeollie masih marah padaku.. buktinya Yeollie dingin begitu padaku.." ujar Baekhyun sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Aku tidak marah anak kecil! Sudah cepat!"

"Jeongmalyo? Jeongmalyo?" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan berbinar seraya mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah Chanyeol.

**DEG**

"N.. Ne.." jawab Chanyeol terbata, ia menjauhkan wajah Baekhyun dengan telunjuknya, bisa-bisa jantungnya keluar saat itu juga jika Baekhyun tetap berada begitu dekat dengannya.

"Yeayy Yeollie memang baik!" pekik Baekhyun heboh sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya keatas lalu berputar-putar.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya heran dengan kelakuan namja dihadapannya saat ini.

.

.

.

"Pakai ini.. sekarang sudah masuk musim dingin, suhu udara diluar pasti mulai rendah" ujar Chanyeol sambil memakaikan topi kupluk untuk Baekhyun, topi kupluk yang terlihat senada dengan pakaian yang dikenakan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya menurut saja ketika Chanyeol memakaikannya topi itu. Wajah manis itu berhadapan langsung dengan dada Chanyeol perlahan tangan Baekhyun beranjak menuju dada Chanyeol dan sedikit berpegangan dengan baju yang dikenakan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol yang sedikit terkejut kemudian menundukkan kepalanya mencoba melihat Baekhyun, tapi siapa sangka ternyata Baekhyun pun mendongakkan kepalanya membuat wajah keduanya sangat dekat. Keduanya saling menatap, menatap dalam kedua manik mata lawan mereka.

Dan seolah terhanyut keduanya tetap dalam posisi itu, mereka tidak menghiraukan dimana mereka saat ini, mereka tidak peduli seramai apa suasana ditempat mereka berdiri itu sekarang.. Tatapan mata Chanyeol yang tajam membuat pergerakkan Baekhyun seolah terkunci. Begitupula Chanyeol, sorot mata Baekhyun yang sangat polos membuatnya enggan mengalihkan pandangannya dari sana.

Tangan Chanyeol beranjak turun dari kepala Baekhyun menuju bahu sempit itu.

"Apa yang kau lihat anak kecil?"

Chanyeol menyunggingkan senyum kemenangan karena setidaknya ia tersadar lebih dulu daripada Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengedip-ngedipkan matanya beberapa kali, kemudian menggeleng dan dengan cepat menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aniyo.." ucapnya pelan, sangat pelan malah.

Pipinya bersemu, jantungnya berdegup kencang dan entah kenapa ia seolah merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda dari hatinya.

Namja mungil itu tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dirasakannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol menggandeng tangan Baekhyun dengan erat seolah takut jika ia melonggarkan pegangannya Baekhyun akan hilang begitu saja mengingat namja itu sama sekali tidak mengetahui tempat ini.

Baekhyun memutar kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri menatap kagum semua yang singgah dimata sipitnya, ditempatnya tidak ada yang seperti ini..

Banyak sekali permainan-permainan yang ada ditempat ini membuat Baekhyun tak dapat berkata apapun.

Namja mungil itu merapatkan tubuhnya dengan punggung lebar Chanyeol ketika ia merasakan sentuhan dibelakang tubuhnya.. Baekhyun tidak langsung menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang justru ia malah merapat pada Chanyeol. Suasana disini lumayan ramai maklum saja karena ini hari libur.

"Wae?"

"A.. Ada yang menyentuh tubuhku.."

"Hahh? Siapa?" tanya Chanyeol sambil celingukan melihat kearah belakang Baekhyun tapi ia tidak melihat siapapun..

"Tidak tau.."

"Kau tidak melihatnya?"

Baekhyun menggeleng, sambil mempererat pegangan tangannya pada Chanyeol.

"Berjalan disebelahku.." ujar Chanyeol sambil melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Baekhyun dan menariknya agar berjalan disampingnya.

Kemudian ia kembali menggenggam tangan Baekhyun.

Entah kenapa seketika Baekhyun merasa begitu tenang, pasalnya hal tadi tak hanya sekali dirasakannya, hampir beberapa kali Baekhyunpun tidak tau.

Chanyeol mengajak Baekhyun menaiki salah satu wahana diLotte World, awalnya Baekhyun tidak berani tapi kemudian namja manis itu mengikuti ajakan Chanyeol. Mereka menaiki banyak sekali wahana disana.

**SKIP TIME**

Kedua namja itu terduduk disalah satu bangku dibawah pohon yang rindang.. posisi bangku itu lumayan tinggi sehingga kaki-kaki pendek Baekhyun bergelatungan karena tidak dapat menjangkau sampai bawah.

Namja mungil itu terus saja tersenyum, tersenyum bahagia.

Chanyeol memperhatikan namja itu, ia tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah Baekhyun.

"Yeollie belikan aku ice cream!" ujar Baekhyun dengan wajah berbinar menatap kearah Chanyeol.

"Ice cream? Baiklah kau tunggu disini ne? jangan kemana-mana!" ujar Chanyeol sambil beranjak meninggalkan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun kembali tersenyum senang melihat Chanyeol yang mulai bertingkah baik padanya..

Chanyeol berjalan dengan santai, ia baru saja membeli ice cream untuk Baekhyun dan sekarang ia akan kembali ketempat Baekhyun menunggunya. Salahkan saja toko ice creamnya yang ramai jadi ia harus antri dan itu tidak sebentar..

Tiba-tiba manic matanya menangkap sosok yeoja idamannya, yeoja itu nampak tengah berjalan sendirian ditengah keramaian taman hiburan ini.. dan entah dorongan darimana langkah Chanyeol yang semula lurus kini berubah menjadi berbelok kearah yeoja itu..

Ia sedikit berlari agar dapat dengan cepat sampai dihadapan Eunri, ia takut jika ia lamban Eunri langsung menghilang begitu saja..

"Hey.." sapa Chanyeol ramah

"Ahh Chanyeol? Kebetulan sekali.."

"Ne, ah mungkin itu yang namanya jodoh.. hehe"

"Ada-ada saja, kau dengan siapa?" tanya Eunri sambil tersenyum manis..

"Eumm Sendiri, kau?"

"Aku? Sendiri juga.."

"Nah kan kita jodoh.."

Chanyeol tertawa dengan lepas seakan tidak ada beban, apa namja itu melupakan Baekhyun yang menunggunya? Kenapa ketika telah berhadapan dengan Eunri, namja itu jadi melupakan tujuan awalnya..

"Bagaimana kalau kita berjalan bersama?" tawar Chanyeol

Eunri mengangguk, sambil tersenyum menanggapi tawaran Chanyeol.

.

.

.

Namja mungil itu memutar kepalanya kekanan dan kiri.. hari semakin gelap, tapi Chanyeol belum juga kembali setelah Baekhyun memintanya membelikan Ice cream tadi.. dan itu sudah sangat lama..

Baekhyun menggosok-gosokkan tangannya karena udara semakin dingin ditambah lagi, sepertinya akan turun hujan.. hujan dimusim dingin..

Betapa dinginnya nanti.. bahkan saat ini saja sudah sangat dingin..

"Yeollie kemana?" tanya Baekhyun seorang diri, taman hiburan yang tadinya sangat ramai berangsur-angsur mulai sepi..

"Brrr dingin sekali.."

.

.

.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : If…**

**Main Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Other..**

**Genre : find it by your self XD**

**A/N : Demi HunHan FF ini punya saya!**

**Warning : _YAOI / Boy X Boy / gaje / failed_ *Author Labil***

**If don't like this genre don't read! Please ..**

**Just go back**

**HAPPY READING**

**ENJOY…**

.

.

.

.

.

_**Jika hujan berhenti dihari itu**_

_**Aku mungkin pasti berjalan melewatimu**_

_**Jika bus tiba lebih awal dari biasanya**_

_**Aku mungkin tidak akan bertemu denganmu**_

_**Jika dalam sekejap hal itu bisa berbeda**_

_**Kita mungkin akan berjalan pada takdir yang terpisah**_

_**Tapi.. aku selalu ingin melihat**_

_**Masa depan yang sama denganmu**_

_**Tempat yang sama**_

_**Langit yang sama dengan perasaan yang sama**_

_**Rasanya seperti sudah mengenal sejak lama**_

_**Mungkin kita berdua telah terikat oleh benang merah**_

_**Seolah sudah diberi kesempatan sejak awal**_

_**Aku percaya kita ditakdirkan untuk bersama**_

_**(Kana nishino – If)**_

.

.

.

.

.

**TES TES TES**

Rintik-rintik hujan turun membasahi bumi, seorang namja manis tersentak ketika merasakan tetesan air mengenai kulitnya. Namja itu merenggangkan lingkaran tangannya yang memeluk kedua lututnya. Ia mendongak diikuti tetesan air jatuh diwajah manisnya..

"Hu.. Hujan?

Seorang namja tampan dan seorang gadis nampak tengah berteduh pada sebuah halte bis menghindari diri dari tumpahan air langit. Chanyeol nampak sangat gelisah dalam posisinya ia terus saja melihat kearah pintu masuk Lotte World, hatinya begitu khawatir saat ini.

"Chanyeol-ah? Kau kenapa? Sepertinya kau gelisah.." tanya Eunri yang bingung dengan sikap Chanyeol yang sepertinya memang sangat gelisah.

"Ah.. ti.. tidak apa- apa" jawab Chanyeol dengan senyum yang begitu kaku.

**DRESSS DRESSS **/backsound gagal -_-/

Hujan yang semula hanya rintik tiba-tiba berubah menjadi hujan yang lumayan deras. Seiring dengan itu hati Chanyeol juga semakin gelisah.. ia benar-benar sangat mengkhawatirkan Baekhyun sekarang, tapi ia tidak mungkin meninggalkan Eunri begitu saja. Chanyeol terus memandangi pintu masuk taman hiburan itu. Ia sama sekali tidak mendapati sosok Baekhyun keluar dari sana. Hey Park Chanyeol kau lupa? Baekhyun sama sekali tidak mengetahui tempat ini jadi mana mungkin ia berkeliaran seorang diri?

Chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya kearah gadis disebelahnya, Eunri nampak tengah memeluk kedua lengannya menahan dingin yang menerpa saat ini. Bahkan Chanyeol akui saat ini memang benar-benar sangat dingin..

**Pluk**

Chanyeol melepaskan jacketnya dan memasangkannya pada tubuh Eunri, hatinya menuntunnya untuk melakukannya.. ia sungguh tak mengerti dengan dirinya saat ini fikirannya memang tengah dikuasai oleh namja manis disana tetapi tubuhnya selalu ingin berada didekat gadis itu..

"Ahh Chanyeol, tidak perlu nanti kau yang kedinginan.." ujar Eunri, yeoja itu berusaha melepaskan jacket Chanyeol.

"Ani, pakailah aku tidak mau kau kedinginan.." jawab Chanyeol dengan senyuman lembutnya

"Ta.. Tapi kau?"

"Aku? Gwaenchana.."

"Eumm gomawo Chanyeol.."

"Ne.."

Hening

Hanya suara deru hujan yang terdengar oleh kedua insan itu, tak ada yang berbicara Eunri hanya menundukkan kepalanya sedangkan Chanyeol entahlah apa yang namja itu fikirkan.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun berdiri dari duduknya hendak beranjak dari tempat itu dan mencari tempat untuk berteduh. Kakinya mulai melangkah.. tapi kemudian ia kembali terhenti..

"Tidak, aku tidak boleh pergi.. kalau nanti Yeollie kembali lalu aku tidak ada disini bagaimana? Yeollie pasti marah padaku, aku tidak mau Yeollie marah padaku.." gumam Baekhyun seorang diri.

Ia kembali memundurkan tubuhnya dan mendudukan dirinya dibangku tadi. Bibirnya bergetar, giginya saling beradu.. menandakan bahwa namja itu sangat kedinginan saat ini. Tubuh mungil itu mengigil, ia menekuk kedua kakinya kemudian memeluknya berharap dengan begitu rasa dingin yang menusuknya itu akan berkurang meskipun nyatanya tidak sama sekali..

Baekhyun membiarkan tubuhnya tersiram air hujan, ia tetap tidak beranjak sama sekali.. namja itu hanya menatap nanar kedepan berharap Chanyeol akan segera datang..

Baekhyun tidak sadar sejak kapan ia mulai menjatuhkan buliran air matanya.. entah bagaimana bisa setiap Chanyeol membuatnya merasa kecewa ia hanya bisa menangis seperti ini, menerima kenyataan pahit bahwa Chanyeol sama sekali tidak menginginkan dirinya. Ia hanya bisa seperti ini menumpahkan rasa sakitnya tanpa diketahui oleh namja tampan itu dan ketika ia telah berhadapan dengan namja tampan itu, Baekhyun hanya dapat menyembunyikannya dengan senyuman seolah tidak ada apa-apa.

Ia hanya tidak ingin membuat Chanyeol marah padanya.. ia takut jika Chanyeol marah padanya namja tampan itu tidak mau lagi berdekatan dengan Baekhyun. Chanyeol memang menyebalkan selalu memperlakukannya dengan kasar tapi entah kenapa Baekhyun tidak dapat menolaknya.

"Yeollie.." gumam Baekhyun, suaranya terdengar sangat lirih. Jelas saja namja mungil itu berusaha menekan rasa takutnya pada petir yang sejak tadi menggelegar..

"Hiks Yeollie.." Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan rasa dingin yang terus menerus menusuknya.. sungguh ia benci dingin.

Tapi ia rela kedinginan begini hanya karena Chanyeol, namja tampan yang bahkan tidak ia tau keberadaannya saat ini.. Miris.

.

.

.

Chanyeol melambaikan tangannya pada Eunri yang saat ini telah dijemput oleh kakak laki-lakinya, gadis itu hanya tersenyum sambil membalas lambaian tangan Chanyeol. Mobil itu berlalu membelah jalanan kota Seoul, seperti apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol namja tampan itu juga berlari membelah hujan. Kaki-kakinya melangkah dengan cepat, menghampiri pintu masuk Lotte World.

Fikirannya benar-benar dipenuhi oleh Baekhyun, Chanyeol terus berlari menghampiri Baekhyun. Ia tidak yakin kalau Baekhyun masih ditempat yang sama seperti saat ia meninggalkannya tadi..

Tapi..

Langkah kaki itu terhenti begitu saja, terhenti ketika melihat siapa yang tengah terduduk dengan memeluk kedua kakinya diatas bangku itu.. Ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya, namja mungil itu masih disana.. dibawah guyuran hujan membiarkan tubuh kecilnya basah kuyub karena kehujanan.

Chanyeol berjalan dengan pelan, sungguh ia merasa sesak pada dadanya melihat bagaimana Baekhyun masih setia tak berkutik untuk menunggunya kembali.

**TAP TAP TAP**

Baekhyun yang tengah menundukkan kepalanya, tiba-tiba mengangkat wajahnya ketika melihat sepasang sepatu Nampak berhenti tepat didepannya.

"Ye.. Yeollie?" lirih Baekhyun, namja mungil itu menatap Chanyeol dengan ekspresi yang sungguh sangat menyedihkan. Bahkan andai saja bukan karena hujan tetesan air mata dipipi mulusnya pasti Nampak begitu jelas..

**GREBB**

Chanyeol tersentak ketika Baekhyun memeluknya dengan sangat erat, ia kembali merasakan hatinya yang berdenyut tak karuan.. sakit sekali rasanya..

Namja mungil itu terus mengeratkan pelukannya, ia membenamkan wajahnya didada bidang Chanyeol. Ia yakin Chanyeol pasti kembali, ia yakin sangat yakin..

"Baekhyun?" panggil Chanyeol dengan suara yang terdengar begitu lembut.

Baekhyun terdiam, ia tidak bergeming sama sekali ketika Chanyeol memanggilnya tadi. Entahlah namja mungil itu sadar atau tidak kalau Chanyeol memanggilnya.

"Mianhae.."

Baekhyun menggeleng dengan cepat, ketika kata-kata maaf itu selesai terucap.

"Ani, untuk apa minta maaf? Yeollie tidak salah.."

**DEG**

Tiba-tiba saja jantung Chanyeol berdetak dengan begitu kencang, mendengar apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun tadi..

Erat.. Chanyeol membalas pelukan Baekhyun tak kalah erat, ia tidak membiarkan rongga sedikitpun diantara keduanya. Chanyeol menyesap wangi tubuh Baekhyun yang begitu menyegarkan, wangi strawberry yang begitu manis..

"Mianhaee.." gumam Chanyeol

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol tengah berjalan dengan Baekhyun dipunggungnya, namja mungil itu menyerukkan kepalanya dicekungan leher Chanyeol. Tubuh Baekhyun benar-benar terasa ringan bagi Chanyeol, namja tampan itu menolehkan kepalanya kearah wajah Baekhyun sekedar untuk memastikan keadaan Baekhyun saat ini.

"Yeollie, apa itu bianglala?" Tanya Baekhyun, sambil mengeratkan lingkaran tangannya pada leher Chanyeol.

"Eumm bianglala? Wae?"

"Ani, tadi saat aku menunggumu ada seorang anak kecil yang merengek ingin naik bianglala.. memangnya bianglala itu menyenangkan ya?" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dari samping, ia melihat namja tampan itu tersenyum mendengar kata-katanya tadi.

"Sangat menyenangkan.." jawab Chanyeol mantap.

"Benarkah?"

"Hemm" angguk Chanyeol.

"Kalau begitu suatu saat nanti maukah Yeollie mengajakku naik bianglala?"

Baekhyun menatap penuh harap kearah Chanyeol tapi Chanyeol tak kunjung memberinya jawaban namja tampan itu hanya terdiam tak menanggapi permintaan Baekhyun tadi. Seketika senyum yang semula terkembang dibibir plumnya memudar, Chanyeol bahkan tidak peduli dengan dirinya mana mungkin ia mau menuruti keinginannya..

"Ahh kalau Yeollie keberatan aku tidak memaksa kok, lagipula aku juga tidak begitu ingin naik bianglala.."

Bohong namja mungil itu jelas berbohong, padahal sejak tadi ia sudah begitu penasaran dengan yang namanya bianglala jadi mana mungkin sekarang ia bilang kalau ia tidak begitu ingin, jelas saja namja mungil itu sangat ingin menaiki permainan itu..

Baekhyun menundukkan wajahnya menenggelamkan wajah imutnya diceruk leher Chanyeol sambil menahan sesuatu yang gatal ingin keluar dari matanya..

"Aku akan mengajakmu… suatu saat nanti.." gumam Chanyeol, kemudian menoleh kearah Baekhyun yang Nampak mengangkat kepalanya begitu ia mengucapkan kata-kata tadi..

"Janji?"

"Ne, janji.."

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar menampakkan eyesmilenya yang begitu indah, dan Chanyeol yang melihatnya sangat terpesona hingga tanpa sadar ia tersenyum begitu lembut ketika melihat senyum malaikat itu..

.

.

.

.

.

"Yeollie, bolehkah malam ini aku tidur denganmu?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil menatap Chanyeol yang baru saja keluar dari dalam kamar mandi.

"Wae?"

"Petir diluar membuatku takut, lagipula kalau tidur disofa pasti dingin.. aku benci dingin.." ungkap Baekhyun dengan raut wajah yang begitu lucu.

"Jadi kau takut petir? Heyy umurmu sudah 20 tahun masa dengan petir saja takut"

"Ishh memangnya kenapa? Yasudah kalau tidak mau!" ucap Baekhyun kemudian langsung berlalu dari hadapan Chanyeol begitu saja. Namja mungil itu membalik tubuhnya dengan cepat, dengan bibir yang mempout, memberi kesan bahwa namja mungil itu tengah kesal saat ini. Tapi sebelum ia beranjak lebih jauh dari hadapan Chanyeol, namja tampan itu telah terlebih dahulu mencegah kepergiannya dengan menjegal tangan Baekhyun.

"Heyy anak kecil kenapa kau mudah sekali marah sih? Dasar kekanakan!"

"Aku memang kekanakan! Kalau Yeollie Cuma mau bilang itu saja, mending tidak usah menahanku begini!" pekik Baekhyun.

"Memangnya siapa yang menahanmu!"

Baekhyun menyentakkan tangan Chanyeol dengan kasar ketika Chanyeol mengucapkan kata-kata tadi. namja mungil itu berjalan dengan cepat menuju sofa tempatnya berbaring kemudian menghempaskan tubuh mungilnya disana diikuti dengan tertutupnya seluruh tubuhnya karena ia menutupi dirinya dengan selimut.

Chanyeol mendesis pelan, sambil terus menatap namja mungil itu dengan sedikit kesal.

"Sensitif sekali!" gumam Chanyeol kemudian melangkah mendekati Baekhyun. Ketika tepat berada dibelakang Baekhyun, tangannya terulur hendak membuka selimut yang menutupi seluruh tubuh mungil itu. Tapi belum sampai niatnya terlaksana, namja tampan itu tersentak ketika merasakan getaran pada tubuh Baekhyun.

Dengan sigap Chanyeol menyingkap selimut yang menutupi tubuh Baekhyun, awalnya Baekhyun berusaha untuk mempertahankannya tetapi ayolah fisikmu tidak besar seperti Chanyeol, jelas saja kau akan kalah telak dalam hal seperti ini dengan namja tampan itu. Baekhyun segera terduduk ketika selimut itu dilempar Chanyeol begitu saja, namja manis itu hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Sesekali tangannya terangkat hendak menyeka air mata yang keluar dari mata sipitnya.

"Kenapa kau mudah sekali menangis haah?"

"…"

"Cepat pindah ke-ranjangku" suruh Chanyeol.

Tapi Baekhyun tetap tak bergeming, tak menanggapi sama sekali perintah Chanyeol.

"Kau bilang kau ingin tidur bersamaku?!"

"Byun Baekhyun!" panggil Chanyeol dengan suara yang cukup keras, atau benar-benar keras pasalnya begitu Chanyeol memanggilnya tadi, namja mungil itu semakin menundukkan kepalanya sambil meremas-remas celananya. Namja tampan itu sedikit geram karena namja mungil itu sama sekali tidak menanggapi perkataannya.

"Ti.. Tidak perlu.. a.. aku tidur disini saja" ucap Baekhyun sambil berusaha menahan isakannya.

Tangan namja mungil itu terulur untuk menggapai selimut yang terjatuh didekat kaki jenjang Chanyeol. Dan ketika itu air matanya semakin deras mengalir. Harusnya ia

Tak bodoh meminta hal tadi pada Chanyeol.

**GREBB**

Entah karena kesal atau apappun itu, Chanyeol langsung menggendong Baekhyun ala bridal kemudian membawanya mendekati ranjang king sizenya, merebahkan tubuh mungil Baekhyun dengan lembut keatas ranjangnya. Mengangkat selimutnya kemudian menyelimuti Baekhyun dengan selimut hangat itu. Setelahnya ia berjalan kesisi ranjang yang satunya dan ikut merebahkan dirinya disana bersama namja mungil yang bahkan sampai saat ini masih termangu. Otaknya yang lamban tengah berusaha memproses kejadian ini, tadi seingatnya Chanyeol baru saja membentaknya lalu sekarang…?

Jujur namja mungil itu masih sangat terkejut dengan tindakan Chanyeol.

"Yeo.. Yeollie?" ucap Baekhyun yang baru saja tersadar dari sesuatu yang membuatnya terkejut tadi. Namja itu menolehkan kepalanya kearah Baekhyun yang ternyata juga tengah menatapnya, namja manis itu menggenggam erat ujung selimut yang berada tepat diatas bibir plum-nya.

Chanyeol melihatnya, ada sedikit rasa ketakutan dari pancaran mata sipit itu terlebih lagi jejak-jejak air mata yang mengotori pipinya. Entah kenapa dada Chanyeol sesak tiap kali melihat Baekhyun ketakutan dan mengeluarkan air matanya begini.

Dan tanpa berfikir dua kali Chanyeol langsung mendekatkan tubuhnya kearah Baekhyun, mengulurkan tangannya hendak merengkuh tubuh mungil itu. Mengelus surai hitam Baekhyun menenggelamkan kepala namja mungil itu didada bidangnya. Sedangkan Chanyeol sendiri meletakan dagunya dipucuk kepala Baekhyun. Entah kenapa Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun merasa begitu nyaman dengan posisi mereka saat ini. Baekhyun memang akan selalu nyaman ketika Chanyeol memperlakukannya dengan lembut begini. Tapi Chanyeol? Adakah alasan logis yang dapat kau berikan untuk membuat perasaannya nyamanmu itu wajar-wajar saja?

"Tidurlah.." bisik Chanyeol, kemudian mengeratkan pelukannya. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk pelan kemudian membalas pelukan Chanyeol dan mulai memejamkan matanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Matahari mulai naik kesinggasananya diatas sana, ia berjalan dengan pelan dari ufuk timur. Menyalurkan perasaan hangat untuk semua manusia yang sempat menerima sinarnya.

"Eungghh" seorang namja mungil menggeliat dengan lucu diatas ranjang itu. Membuat sepasang lengan yang tadinya tengah memeluknya merenggangkan pelukannya. Chanyeol tersenyum melihat tingkah Baekhyun yang persis _puppy. _

Mata sipitnya terbuka dan hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah sosok tampan Chanyeol yang Nampak tengah berbicara dengan seseorang disana menggunakan ponselnya. Chanyeol sedikit melirih kearah Baekhyun ketika lenguhan tadi terdengar namun tak sampai lima detik namja tampan itu kembali memalingkan wajahnya. Bukan, bukan karena ia enggan menatap Baekhyun.. tapi ada alasan lain, entah kenapa jantungnya berdegup cepat ketika ia menatap wajah bangun tidur Baekhyun yang begitu lucu. Bahkan matanya yang memang sipit menjadi tambah sipit karena belum sepenuhnya terbuka. Serta gerakan bibirnya yang seperti mengenyam membuat Chanyeol benar-benar merasa akan tergoda jika terus menerus menatapnya. Heii, bukankah itu berarti kau sudah 'tergoda'?

"Kau sudah bangun?"

"Emm.." Baekhyun mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya dengan imut.

"Bisakah kau mengangkat tubuhmu? Tanganku pegal" ujar Chanyeol seraya menatap tangannya yang masih ditindih Baekhyun karena semalaman ia tidur dengan memeluk Baekhyun.

"Ahh mianhae Yeollie.." jawab Baekhyun dan langsung mengangkat tubuhnya. Namja tampan itu langsung saja menarik tangannya.

Chanyeol beranjak dari ranjangnya kemudian berjalan kekamar mandi. Meninggalkan Baekhyun bersama detakkan tak wajar didadanya dan rona merah dipipi lembutnya. Jelas saja ia terkejut mendapati Chanyeol yang menjaganya sepanjang malam tadi..

Uggh sial wajah imut itu makin merah saja memikirkan hal tadi..

.

.

.

Namja tampan itu terlihat semakin tampan dengan pakaian yang dikenakannya. Ia berdiri didepan cermin sambil merapikan rambutnya.

"Yeollie mau kemana?"

"Wae? Kemana saja memangnya kau harus mengetahuinya.."

"Ihh aku kan Cuma Tanya" ujar Baekhyun sambil mempoutkan bibinya karena kesal.

Drrrtttt Drrrtttt

"Yeoboseyo, eomma"

Baekhyun terus saja memperhatikan Chanyeol yang tengah mengangkat teleponnya. Kemudian berjalan duduk dipinggir ranjang masih dengan menatap Chanyeol.

"Ne, aku kesana.. ne, ne aku akan pulang eomma.. haishhh sudah aku tutup"

Chanyeol meletakkan ponselnya dengan kesal, eommanya itu sudah tau ini hari libur dan ia ingin bermalas-malasan diapartemennya malah disuruh dating kerumahnya yang lumayan jauh itu.

"Yeollie mau pulang ne?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan wajah berbinar.

"Hey ada apa dengan wajahmu?"

"Aku mau ikut, ne? boleh ya? Ya ya ya?" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan puppy eyesnya dan mengatupkan kedua tangannya didepan dadanya.

"Untuk apa mau ikut?"

"Aku ingin bertemu Jung Eomma ne Yeollie aku mohon"

"Yasudah cepat siap-siap"

"Yeyyyy!"

Baekhyun sedikit meloncat kegirangan sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya. Dengan sangat cepat ia berlari kekamar mandi dan menutup pintunya. Tapi ketika baru saja menutupnya namja mungil itu menyembulkan kepalanya kemudian berteriak.

"Jangan tinggal aku!"

Dan Chanyeol yang mendengarnya hanya dapat terkekeh geli.

.

.

.

.

.

Wajah Baekhyun terlihat begitu masam, ia benar-benar kesal dengan Chanyeol. Pasalnya sekarang mereka bukannya kerumah Chanyeol malah kekampus Chanyeol. Untuk apa mengajaknya kekampus? Namja tampan itu benar-benar menyebalkan, kanapa ia tidak mengatakan pada Baekhyun kalau dia harus kekampus dulu sebelum kerumahnya?

"Kenapa cemberut terus?" Tanya Chanyeol yang kini berjalan dengan santainya didepan Baekhyun yang Nampak begitu lesu mengikuti langkah Chanyeol.

Baekhyun hanya memalingkan wajahnya sambil terus mempoutkan bibirnya.

Chanyeol melambaikan tangannya pada seseorang yang berada tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri saat ini. Namja tampan itu tersenyum lebar ketika seseorang itu membalas lambaiannya sambil tersenyum.

Tanpa sadar ia sedikit berlari menghampiri sosok itu. Hingga membuat Baekhyun yang sejak tadi mengikutinya terkejut ketika Chanyeol seperti meninggalkannya.

"Bagaimana kemarin?" Tanya Chanyeol pada sosok itu.. Eunri.

"Bagaimana apanya? Oppaku jelas mengantarkanku dengan selamat Chanyeol-ah.." Eunri terkekeh mendengar apa yang baru saja ditanyakan Chanyeol. Seperti mendapat serangan 1000 volt -_- Chanyeol benar-benar terpesona oleh ekspresi wajah Eunri tadi. Ia rasa, ia semakin menyukai sosok yeoja itu.

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya, ketika manic matanya melihat Chanyeol tengah mengobrol dengan seorang yeoja. Entah kenapa Baekhyun tidak suka melihatnya. Dengan langkah perlahan ia mendekati Chanyeol dan apa yang dilihatnya namja tampan itu tersenyum bahagia ketika berhadapan dengan yeoja itu. Berbeda sekali jika dengan Baekhyun pasti mereka sudah bertengkar, dan saling membentak.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya ketika ia merasakan sedikit pusing dikepalanya. Bukankah tadi ia tidak apa-apa? Pasti Cuma pusing sesaat saja, nanti juga hilang..

Tapi ia salah, kini pusing itu semakin terasa.. membuatnya memejamkan matanya sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Yeollie.." Panggil Baekhyun seraya menarik lengan baju Chanyeol. Tapi Chanyeol sama sekali berbalik, ia masih saja sibuk mengobrol dengan Eunri.

"Yeollie…" panggil Baekhyun lagi.

Namun reaksi Chanyeol masih tetap sama.

"Yeollie.."

"Yeollie.."

"Yeollie.."

Karena kesal tak ditanggapi namja imut itu berjalan kesamping Chanyeol dan memanggilnya dengan sedikit meninggi.

"Yeollllieeee"

"Apa? Ahh kau ini berisik sekali sejak tadi! Bisa diam tidak?" ujar Chanyeol dengan suara yang juga meninggi.

"Ta.. Tapi kepalaku sakit.." gumam Baekhyun pelan, ia menunduk sambil meremas-remas ujung bajunya.

"Tau begitu kenapa minta ikut tadi?" bentak Chanyeol.. namja tampan itu merasa sedikit kesal karena Baekhyun merusak obrolannya dengan Eunri.

"Mian.." Lirih Baekhyun, kemudian namja mungil itu mundur dengan perlahan menjauh dari Chanyeol.

"Kenapa kau kasar sekali padanya Chanyeol-ah?" bisik Eunri.

"Biarkan saja dia bisanya Cuma merepotkan aku saja"

**DEG**

'merepotkan? Jadi aku merepotkan Yeollie?' batin Baekhyun miris. Chanyeol dihadapannya seperti bukan Chanyeol yang memperlakukannya dengan lembut kemarin malam. Bagaimana bisa namja itu berubah dalam waktu yang begitu singkat.

Chanyeol dan Eunri berdebat mengenai sikap Chanyeol tadi, jujur wanita itu tidak suka melihat Chanyeol membentak Baekhyun tadi. Tanpa mereka sadari namja mungil itu terus melangkah menjauhi keduanya. Berjalan dengan menundukkan kepalanya, menahan air mata yang siap keluar dari bola matanya.

**Brukk**

"BAEKHYUN!" pekik Chanyeol ketika mendapati tubuh Baekhyun yang sekarang tergeletak tak berdaya dilantai.

.

.

.

"Mianhae.." ungkap Chanyeol sambil menggenggam tangan mungil Baekhyun yang terbaring diranjang UKS. Sesekali namja itu mengecup punggung tangan itu, mencoba memberitahukan Baekhyun bahwa ia benar-benar menyesal membentaknya tadi. Dan bodohnya lagi ia membentak Baekhyun disaat namja mungil itu mengatakan bahwa ia sakit.. kejam bukan?

Eunri yang melihat bagaimana Chanyeol saat itu tersenyum tipis, sejak kemarin ia sudah sangat curiga dengan sikap Chanyeol. Saat menemaninya ditaman bermain kemarin dan saat hujan turun, namja itu Nampak begitu gelisah seperti ada sesuatu yang mengganjal fikirannya. Yeoja itu merasa fikiran Chanyeol tidak ditempatnya berdiri saat itu. Sekarang ia tau, mungkin namja ini penyebabnya.

Rupanya Chanyeol sedang tersesat.

Dengan langkah pasti Eunri meninggalkan kedua namja itu, meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih setia menggumamkan kata maaf pada Baekhyun.

.

.

.

"Eunghh.." lenguhan itu sontak membuat Chanyeol dengan sigap mengangkat kepalanya. Menatap baekhyun yang menggerak-gerakan tubuhnya sambil mecoba membuka matanya.

Ada sebuah perasaan lega dihati Chanyeol mendapati Baekhyun telah sadar dari pingsannya tadi.

"Sudah sadar?"

Baekhyun menoleh kesumber suara, ia mengenal suara ini sangat mengenalnya.. suara berat dan dalam yang ia sukai.

"Ye.. Yeollie" namja mungil itu menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan senangnya.

**Tukk**

Tangan besar Chanyeol terangkat memukul pelan kepala Baekhyun, sungguh pukulannya tadi tidak keras. Lagipula namja tampan itu kan tidak bodoh, ia sangat ingat kalau namja mungil itu sedang sakit jadi mana mungkin ia menyakiti namja itu.

"Aww appo" ringis Baekhyun sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya tepat ditempat Chanyeol memukulnya tadi. Namja itu merengut kesal menatap Chanyeol dengan imutnya.

"Apa?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil melipat kedua tangannya didada.

"Yeollie memukul kepalaku! Appo" seru Baekhyun berapi-api (?).

"Hukuman untukmu.."

"Memangnya aku melakukan apa? Isshh Yeollie bodoh"

"Sudah tau sedang tidak sehat kenapa minta ikut keluar? Bagaimana kalau tadi aku tidak bersamamu? Apa kau tidak memikirkan dirimu hah? Dasar ceroboh! Menyusahkan!" gertak Chanyeol, bukan karena namja itu benci pada Baekhyun, bukan pula karena namja mungil itu membuatnya tidak bisa lebih lama lagi mengobrol dengan Eunri. Saat ini yang Chanyeol rasakan adalah murni kekhawatirannya pada sosok yang dianggapnya 'menyusahkan'.

Entah apa yang membuatnya begitu mengkhawatirkan keadaan Baekhyun? Ketetapan hatinya begitu kelam membuatnya tak dapat melihat siapa yang benar-benar ada dihatinya.

"Mian" gumam Baekhyun dengan pelan.

Ia menundukkan kepalanya dalam memikirkan kata-kata Chanyeol yang begitu membuat hatinya sakit.

Merepotkan?

Mengganggu?

Menyusahkan?

Namja mungil itu hanya dapat terdiam ketika Chanyeol menyebut dirinya seperti itu, heyy memangnya dia bisa melawan kalau pada kenyataannya pun dia memang seperti apa yang Chanyeol ucapkan tadi.

"Mian.. hiks" jujur ia tidak bisa menahannya, hingga isakan kecil itu lolos dari bibir plumnya. Sambil terus menggumamkan kata maaf ia meremas-remas baju yang dikenakannya.. sesekali tangannya terangkat hendak menyeka air mata yang meluncur dengan seenaknya membasahi pipi lembutnya.

Chanyeol sedikit tersentak ketika ia mendengar nada bicara Baekhyun terlebih lagi dengan isakan. Ia tidak bermaksud sungguh tidak bermaksud membuat namja itu sedih.

"Heyy kenapa malah menangis?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Hiks aku menyusahkan Yeollie, benarkan? Aku menyusahkan Yeollie.."

Chanyeol merundukkan tubuhnya mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan Baekhyun, menatapnya dalam.. sungguh namja dihadapannya memang benar-benar sensitive.

"Ani.. Mianhae aku tidak bermaksud.. mian.." ungkap Chanyeol, kemudian merengkuh tubuh Baekhyun dengan erat seakan ia tak ingin namja itu memikirkan apa yang tadi dikatakannya.

"Maafkan aku.."

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk dengan pelan seraya membalas pelukan hangat namja tampan itu, membalasnya tak kalah erat meneggelamkan kepalanya pada bidangnya dada Chanyeol. Mencari kenyamanan dalam pelukan yang benar-benar menenangkan itu.

_'Tuhan sebenarnya bagaimana perasaanku..'_

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**saya gatau mau ngomong apa #pundung**

**yasuholah tinggalkan jejak setelah membaca, ne? ga maksa sih soalnya saya tau FF saya ga bagus2 banget #pundung lagi**

**makasih yang bersedia review kemaren itu cukup membangkitkan semangat saya..**

**okeh karena aslinya nih FF udah saya publish di FB (saya berasa udah pernah ngomong gini deh) jadi sebenenya nih FF udah dalam status Complete alias END alias TAMAT alias.. (STOP!)cuma saya sengaja ngasih jeda untuk ngepost-nya.  
**

**dan sebenernya saya masih -sedikit ga ngerti dengan bagaimana mengotak-atik FFN, okeh silahkan katain saya katrok #pundung lagi lagi**

**MIND TO REVIEW?! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title : If… ( Part lV )**

**Main Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Other..**

**Genre : find it by your self XD**

**A/N : Demi HunHan FF ini punya saya!**

**Warning : YAOI / Boy X Boy / gaje / failed *Author Labil***

**If don't like this genre don't read! Please ..**

**Just go back**

**HAPPY READING**

**ENJOY…**

.

.

.

.

.

_**Jika hujan berhenti dihari itu**_

_**Aku mungkin pasti berjalan melewatimu**_

_**Jika bus tiba lebih awal dari biasanya**_

_**Aku mungkin tidak akan bertemu denganmu**_

_**Jika dalam sekejap hal itu bisa berbeda**_

_**Kita mungkin akan berjalan pada takdir yang terpisah**_

_**Tapi.. aku selalu ingin melihat**_

_**Masa depan yang sama denganmu**_

_**Tempat yang sama**_

_**Langit yang sama dengan perasaan yang sama**_

_**Rasanya seperti sudah mengenal sejak lama**_

_**Mungkin kita berdua telah terikat oleh benang merah**_

_**Seolah sudah diberi kesempatan sejak awal**_

_**Aku percaya kita ditakdirkan untuk bersama**_

_**(Kana nishino – If)**_

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol terdiam sambil terus mengusap dengan lembut surai hitam Baekhyun, namja mungil yang kini bahkan kembali tertidur setelah menangis hebat beberapa jam yang lalu. Chanyeol menghela nafas berat, sambil menciumi pucuk kepala Baekhyun yang tengah bersandar didadanya.

Beberapa surai halus namja mungil itu menggelitik wajah Chanyeol, tapi namja tampan itu enggan melepaskan dekapannya pada tubuh Baekhyun. Tetap membiarkan Baekhyun tertidur dengan posisi seperti saat awal Chanyeol memeluknya.

Chanyeol takut mengganggu tidur Baekhyun jika ia merebahkan tubuh mungil itu diatas ranjang UKS. Chanyeol menggenggam ponselnya kemudian menghubungi seseorang. Sebelah tangannya terus mengelus kepala Baekhyun.

"_Yeoboseoyo"_

"Jung ahjussi bisakah tolong jemput aku dikampusku?"

"_Chanyeol?"_

"Ne ini aku ahjussi.."

"_Baiklah ahjussi akan segera kesana.."_

"Ne, gomawo ahjussi"

Ia kembali menatap sosok Baekhyun, melihat keadaan wajah manisnya itu. Dan ia benar-benar merasa bersalah. Disana, dikedua pipi lembutnya terlihat bekas air matanya yang telah mengering.

'Sesedih itukah Baekhyun? Sebegitu sakitkah bagimu jika aku bersikap kasar padamu?' batin Chanyeol.

"Mianhae.." gumam namja tampan itu, kemudian mengeratkan pelukannya semakin mendekap tubuh Baekhyun, mencoba membuatnya merasakan penyesalan yang kini menghantui hati dan fikiran Chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

.

Namja tampan itu mengangkat tubuh ringan Baekhyun menggendongnya ala bridal, membawanya masuk kedalam apartemennya. Ia melakukannya dengan perlahan, takut tiba-tiba Baekhyun terganggu.. seharusnya ia tidak perlu khawatir begitu kan? Karena sepertinya Baekhyun mempunyai kemampuan tidur yang patut diacungi jempol.

Dengan hati-hati direbahkan tubuh Baekhyun diatas ranjangnya. Menyelimuti Baekhyun dengan selimutnya yang hangat. Kakinya melangkah menuju lemari pakaiannya dan mengambil beberapa baju dari sana, setelah itu ia kembali menghampiri Baekhyun yang bahkan sampai saat ini sama sekali tidak terusik tidurnya..

Tangan besar itu menyingkirkan helaian rambut yang menutupi wajah Baekhyun, mengusap pipinya , matanya, hidung mungilnya dan.. bibir tipisnya. Entahlah ketika ia merasakan teksture lembut permukaan bibir namja manis itu sesuatu didalamnya seperti tersengat listrik, menimbulkan getaran tak wajar didadanya.

Jujur jika boleh mengaku, Chanyeol memang mengagumi sosok Baekhyun.. entahlah ia kagum atau bahkan telah memasuki tahap 'suka'. Ia tidak percaya dizaman yang sudah sangat modern ini, masih ada saja namja yang begitu polos seperti halnya Baekhyun. Kau melupakan satu fakta Tuan Park, Baekhyun bukan berasal dari negeri tempatmu lahir..

.

.

.

Mata itu mengerjap lucu, mencoba membiasakan cahaya yang masuk kedalam matanya. Ia sedikit menguap, sembari mengumpulkan kesadarannya yang sepertinya masih melayang-layang diudara. Ia mengangkat tubuhnya perlahan, kemudian merentangkan kedua tangannya.. ia merasa tubuhnya sangat ringan saat ini.

**PLUK**

Sebuah benda terjatuh begitu saja saat namja manis itu mengangkat tubuhnya, membuatnya dengan tiba-tiba menundukkan wajahnya melihat sesuatu yang jatuh tadi ,tepat ada dipangkuannya saat ini.

Ia memiringkan kepalanya bingung.. sebelum seseorang menimbulkan suara deritan pintu dan memanggil namanya..

"Baekhyun kau sudah bangun?" Tanya suara berat itu.

Chanyeol tersenyum melihat Baekhyun yang Nampak bingung dengan kompresan ditangannya.

"Kau lapar tidak?" Tanya Chanyeol seraya duduk diatas ranjang bersama namja mungil itu.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk lucu, sambil memegangi perutnya. Menatap berbinar pada Chanyeol..

Dan lagi-lagi tingkah itu membuat Chanyeol tersenyum gemas, ia mengelus rambut Baekhyun. Bukankah setelah cukup lama tinggal bersama Baekhyun, harusnya ia sudah kebal dengan tingkah imut Baekhyun, tapi nyatanya? Namja tampan itu malah semakin terjatuh dalam pesona ke'imut'an namja mungil itu. Lucu bukan?

"Aku membuatkanmu bubur tapi.. aku tidak yakin dengan rasanya" ujar Chanyeol sambil beranjak mengambil semangkuk bubur yang ia letakkan diatas nakas sebelum terduduk disamping Baekhyun.

"Mau kusuapi?" tawar Chanyeol, sejak kapan sikapnya jadi manis begini pada Baekhyun. Apa karena untuk pertama kalinya melihat Baekhyun menangis dengan begitu sedih saat mengeluarkan keluh kesahnya kemarin? Terlebih itu tentang sikapnya? Atau ada maksud lainnya? Mollayo~

Namja mungil itu menundukkan kepalanya, menyembunyikan rona merah yang terlihat jelas dikedua pipinya. Ahhh namja itu tengah tersipu mendapatkan perlakuan lembut dari namja tampan disampingnya itu. Dan lagi-lagi ia hanya menganggukan kepalanya sambil terus tertunduk. Sekali-kali bermanja-manja dengan Park ChanYeol apa salahnya? Terlebih lagi namja tampan itu sendiri yang memulainya…

Tangan Chanyeol terangkat bersama dengan sesendok bubur ditangannya, membawa suapan itu memasuki bibir pucat Baekhyun.

"Yeollie.."

"Hemm?" dengung Chanyeol yang masih sibuk dengan kegiatan menyuapi Baekhyun.

"Asin.."

"Ahh jinjja?" Chanyeol tersentak lalu dengan cepat menyicipi bubur buatannya itu. Meskipun setelahnya ekspresinya berubah menjadi seperti –astaga berapa banyak garam yang aku masukkan tadi?-

Chanyeol menghela nafas "Aku akan membawanya kedapur saja.."

**GREB**

Tangan mungil itu kini tengah menggenggam pergelangan tangan Chanyeol, menahannya agar tidak beranjak.

"Gwaenchana Yeollie, aku akan menghabiskannya.." ucap Baekhyun dengan wajah yang terkesan sedikit serius meskipun segala ekspresinya tetap imut itu lebih mendominasi.

"Tapi.."

Tangan Baekhyun terulur mengambil dengan cepat mangkuk yang ada ditangan Chanyeol kemudian memakan bubur buatan Chanyeol dengan gesture seolah makanan itu baik-baik saja rasanya.

Chanyeol sempat melongo ketika melihat Baekhyun, apa karena namja itu tengah tidak dalam keadaan sehat makanya ia seperti biasa saja memakan makanan yang asin begitu. Setau Chanyeol orang sakit memang akan begitu.. mungkin efek lidah yang akan terasa selalu pahit meskipun memakan makanan manis sekalipun.

Chanyeol kembali terduduk dan mengambil dengan lembut mangkuk buburnya kembali melakukan hal yang sempat terhenti tadi. Baekhyun sedikit terkejut ketika Chanyeol menyodorkan sendok itu didepan bibirnya, tapi kemudian ia tersenyum kecil dan mulai membuka mulutnya.

"Yeollie.."

"Wae?"

"Gomawo.."

Gerakan Chanyeol terhenti, ia menatap Baekhyun lekat-lekat..

"Sudah tugasku.." ujarnya pelan..

Tugas? Tugas apa? Bahkan kau dan Baekhyun tidak terikat oleh hubungan apapun? Jadi yang kau maksud itu tugas apa?

Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya memainkan jari-jemarinya, ada sedikit kebahagiaan mendengar jawaban Chanyeol tadi. Sesuatu itu seperti menyusup kedalam hatinya dan membuatnys terasa begitu hangat.

Pandangan Baekhyun beralih pada lengan bajunya kemudian mata sipit itu menelusuri setiap jengkal baju yang dikenakannya. Ia mengeryit bingung, meskipun ia bodoh tapi ia jelas tidak lupa kalau ia bukan memakai pakaian ini kemarin.. lalu?

"Ada apa dengan bajuku ya? Sepertinya berbeda.." gumam Baekhyun.

"Jelas saja berbeda, aku menggantinya kemarin.."

"MWO?" Baekhyun berjingkat kaget mendengar pernyataan Chanyeol tadi.. me.. menggantinya?

"Wae?"

"AAAAAAAAA… kau harusnya izin padaku!" pekik Baekhyun sambil memukuli Chanyeol.

"Heyy hentikan! Astaga! Hentikan anak kecil!"

"Kau membuka pakaianku, kau membuka pakaianku!" pekik Baekhyun lagi masih dengan memukuli Chanyeol.

"PARK CHANYEOL PABBBOOOOOO!" teriak Baekhyun. Kemudian menghentikan pukulannya namja itu menundukkan kepalanya menahan rasa malu yang menyelimutinya. Kalau Chanyeol mengganti pakaiannya itu artinya Chanyeol melihat tubuhnya.. TUBUHNYA!

Ugghhh Baekhyun benar-benar merasa malu..

"Dasar tubuh saja yang kecil tapi pukulanmu itu.." gerutu Chanyeol sambil mengelusi tubuhnya yang terasa sakit.

"Heyy kau marah?" Tanya Chanyeol ketika melihat Baekhyun hanya terdiam menundukkan kepalanya.

"IYA!" seru Baekhyun.

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan, mendengar pengakuan Baekhyun tadi.

"Kau jelek sekali.." ejek Chanyeol ketika melihat Baekhyun melengkungkan bibirnya kebawah.

"Jangan sentuh aku!" seru Baekhyun sambil menepis tangan Chanyeol yang mencolek-colek dagunya.

Ia membalikan tubuhnya membelakangi Chanyeol. Melipat kedua tangannya didada, menggembungkan pipinya dengan bibir yang mempout. Sungguh aksi marah yang begitu lucu dan menggemaskan..

Sekali lagi Chanyeol terkekeh dibuatnya tapi kemudian namja itu tersenyum tipis, sambil beranjak mendekati Baekhyun memeluknya dari belakang membuat punggung sempit Baekhyun bertabrakkan dengan dada bidangnya. Tangannya menggenggam kedua tangan Baekhyun, meletakkan dagunya dipucuk kepala Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun sungguh, bajumu basah saat itu karena kau terus berkeringat.. jadi, aku mengganti bajumu. Aku takut nanti kau akan semakin sakit, mianhae kalau kau marah.." ujar Chanyeol lembut. Sesekali bibirnya mengecup puncak kepala Baekhyun.

**DEG DEG DEG**

Baekhyun jelas merasakannya, jantung Chanyeol berdetak cepat sekali.. Tak berbeda dengannya, bahkan kini wajah manisnya telah benar-benar memerah mendengar suara lembut Chanyeol. Hatinya bergejolak ketika suara berat dan dalam itu menyapa indera pendengarannya.

"Yeollie.." lirih Baekhyun. Baekhyun membalik tubuhnya menatap mata bulat Chanyeol dalam, sebelum ia kembali mendaratkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Chanyeol. Melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang Chanyeol.

Tangan besar itu beranjak memeluk Baekhyun erat.. bibirnya mengecupi kening Baekhyun dengan sayang..

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya menatap sebal kearah Chanyeol yang sedang bersiap-siap pergi.

"Aku ingin bertemu Jung Eomma.." Gumamnya.

Chanyeol menghela nafas, mata besarnya menatap Baekhyun.. kemudian berjongkak dihadapan Baekhyun yang tengah terduduk disofa dekat jendela kamar Chanyeol. Tangan mungilnya mendekap boneka Strawberry besar yang dibelikan oleh Chanyeol dengan sangat erat.

"Aku ingin bertemu Jung Eomma.."

"Baekhyun.."

Baekhyun tak menjawab, ia menenggelamkan kepalanya diboneka besarnya itu.

"Aku tidak mau kau sakit lagi, diluar udaranya sangat dingin.."

Tangan Chanyeol mengelus surai Baekhyun, berusaha membuat namja itu berhenti merengek untuk ikut. Bukannya ia tidak mau, hanya saja udara diluar sedang benar-benar dingin. Dan Baekhyun bisa sakit lagi jika ia membiarkannya pergi keluar.

"Bagaimana kalau besok aku minta Bibi Jung datang kesini, eumm?" ujar Chanyeol.

Dan lihat namja mungil itu mengangkat kepalanya. Menatap Chanyeol dengan uraian air matanya..

"Janji?"

"Hemm aku janji"

Janji? Ohh bahkan sudah berapa kali kau berjanji pada Baekhyun? Dan satupun belum ada yang benar-benar kau tepati. Kau selalu membuatnya kecewa dan menangis padahal sebelumnya kau berjanji tidak akan membuat Baekhyun kecewa dan sedih apalagi menangis..

Jangan lupakan janjimu mengajak Baekhyun menaiki bianglala, itu juga belum kau tepati..

Dan sekarang? Kau kembali berjanji?

"Sekarang kau harus tidur, aku akan berangkat setelah kau tertidur.."

Baekhyun mengangguk kemudian berjalan menuju ranjang dan merebahkan tubuhnya disana. Menyelimuti tubuhnya dengan selimut hangat milik Chanyeol. Chanyeol ikut beranjak menghampiri Baekhyun kemudian tangan besarnya mengelus-elus kepala Baekhyun.

"Tidak bisa tidur.." ujar Baekhyun seraya mengangkat tubuhnya, mengerucutkan bibirnya menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan melas.

"Kemari.." ucap Chanyeol menarik dengan lembut tubuh Baekhyun, menjatuhkan tubuh mungil itu kedalam pelukannya. Menenggelamkan tubuh Baekhyun pada tubuh besarnya.

"Yeo.. Yeollie.." panggil Baekhyun sambil mendongakan kepalanya. Menatap heran Chanyeol..

"Tidurlah.." suruh Chanyeol, kemudian mengecup ujung hidung mungil Baekhyun. Menimbulkan rona merah yang sungguh dapat dilihatnya dengan jelas dikedua pipi Chubby Baekhyun. Membuat namja manis itu menjadi berkali-kali lipat lebih manis.

"Hangat tidak?"

"Hemm, hangat.." gumam Baekhyun sambil mempererat pelukannya dan mulai memejamkan matanya. Hangatnya tubuh Chanyeol seperti menghipnotis Baekhyun untuk memejamkan matanya. Irama detak jantung Chanyeol seolah menjadi nyanyian pengiring tidurnya, Jika begini Baekhyun yakin tak lama lagi ia pasti akan tertidur pulas.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol berjalan dengan cepat memasuki rumahnya yang terbilang mewah, ia merutuki eommanya yang keras kepala memintanya untuk pulang..

'Urusan penting apa? Baekhyun jelas lebih penting saat ini' gerutu Chanyeol kesal.

Mata bulat itu mengedarkan pandangannya, dahinya mengeryit bingung. Sejak kapan rumahnya dipenuhi manusia begini? Pantas saja diluar tadi banyak sekali mobil yang terparkir mengelilingi rumahnya.

Seorang yeoja paruh baya Nampak mendekat dan menyentuh pundak Chanyeol.

"Eomma?" panggil Chanyeol ketika mendapati eommanya yang baru saja menyentuhnya.

"Sudah datang? Cepat temui kakakmu" suruh sang eomma.

"Ehh untuk apa?"

"Sudah jangan bertanya! Cepat"

Chanyeol melangkahkan kaki dengan malas menggeret langkahnya, benar-benar tanpa semangat.

Sang eomma hanya menggelengkan kepalanya memaklumi kelakuan putranya itu.

.

.

.

"Noona.." panggil Chanyeol seraya membuka pintu yang kata'nya' sang kakak ada disana.

**PUKK**

"YAK!" belum sempat Chanyeol mengumpat ini itu akibat pukulan benda keras kekepalanya, matanya telah lebih dulu disuguhi pemandangan sang kakak yang tengah melipat tangannya didada dengan raut wajah yang lumayan seram.

Namja tampan itu hanya mendengus kesal karena lagi-lagi harus merelakan kepalanya yang mungkin akan menghasilkan kelebihan daging akibat menbengkak. /halagh ribet amat -_-/

Dilangkahkannya tungkai kaki jenjangnya mendekati sofa yang berada tidak jauh dari tempat kakaknya berdiri.

"Wae? Eomma menyuruhku menemuimu?"

Yura –kakak Chanyeol- mendelik mendapati tingkah Chanyeol yang bahkan kelewat santai.

"Jangan menatapku begitu, Nona Park.. aku tau, aku memang tampan jadi kalau kau menyuruhku menemuimu hanya ingin melihat wajah tampanku sebaiknya lupakan lebih baik aku pulang" ungkap Chanyeol panjang lebar dengan tingkat kepercaya dirian yang hampir melewati ambang kematian /lahh?/

"Dasar adik kurang ajar! "

Chanyeol sempat ingin memprotes ucapan Yura karena mengatainya 'kurang ajar'. Tapi lagi-lagi Yura menyalip perkataan yang bahkan belum sempat dilontarkan Chanyeol berkat cepatnya reaksi sang kakak.

"Kau tau ini hari pentingku mana bisa kau santai saja begitu!"

"Penting apanya?" cibir Chanyeol.

**BUKK BUKK BUKK**

Pukulan yang cukup bertenaga itu melayang mengenai kepala Chanyeol dengan telak. Majalah yang semula tengah dipegang Chanyeol tiba-tiba berpindah ketangan Yura dan dengan tidak berperike'buku'an Yura memukul kepala Chanyeol dengan majalah yang sebelumnya sempat ia gulung-gulung.

"YA! YA! Hentikan! Park Yura!" pekik Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana jika otakku keluar dari tempurungnya akibat pukulanmu! Hahh!"

"Aigoo Park Chanyeol bodoh itu TIDAK MUNGKIN" Yura menatap malas sang adik yang masih saja sibuk mengelus kepalanya.

"Hari ini pertunanganku.." ujar Yura dengan emosi yang sudah tidak seperti sebelumnya, ia mendudukkan dirinya diatas sebuah meja rias.

"MWO TUNANGAN!?"

**BUKK**

Lagi dan lagi benda entah apa itu melayang kearah Chanyeol.

"YA!"

"Bisa tidak, kau tidak perlu berteriak begitu bodoh!"

"Cepat ganti pakaianmu! Aku tidak mau kau merusak acara pertunanganku dengan penampilanmu yang kumel itu"

Ujar Yura seraya berlalu dan meninggalkan Chanyeol diruangan itu, membiarkan umpatan-umpatan Chanyeol mengalun dengan indahnya.

"Kenapa Chanyeol berteriak begitu Yura" Tanya Nyonya Park.

"Ahh itu mungkin ia begitu merindukanku makanya aku keluar ia berteriak begitu.." jawab Yura dengan senyuman manis.

"Eomma bangga kalian berdua sangat akur.." ungkap sang Eomma.

"Ne, eomma. Bukankah saudara harus begitu.."

Andai Nyonya Park tau yang sesungguhnya…

.

.

.

.

.

Suasana ramai menyelimuti kediaman mewah Keluarga Park malam ini. Putri tertua keluarga Park, Park Yura mengadakan acara pertunangannya dengan lelaki pilihannya. Senyuman itu seakan tak sama sekali luntur sejak acara dimulai sampai saat ini. Suasana hatinya tengah benar-benar bahagia, sesekali ia terlihat menghampiri tamu dan menanyai ini itu. Untuk formalitas..

Berbeda dengan sang kakak berbeda dengan sang adik, Chanyeol justru kelihatan malas sekali mengikuti acara kakaknya ini. Kakinya melangkah menjauhi kerumunan manusia dirumahnya.

"Chanyeol-ah"

Chanyeol menoleh ketika mendengar seseorang memanggilnya.

"Eunri?"

"Aku ingin bicara sesuatu denganmu.."

"Bicara apa?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita duduk dibangku itu saja" tawar Eunri seraya menunjuk sebuah bangku ditaman belakang.

"Eohh? Baiklah, kajja"

Chanyeol dan Eunri berjalan menuju bangku yang dimaksud Eunri tadi kemudian keduanya mendudukkan diri disana.

Chanyeol manatap Eunri, ia Nampak manis malam ini dengan dress pink pastel sangat cocok dengan kulit putihnya.

"Ingin bicara apa?" Ucapan Chanyeol membuyarkan lamunan Eunri. Gadis itu menoleh singkat kearah Chanyeol sebelum manic matanya berpindah menatap bintang dilangit.

"Ohh iya kenapa kau bisa ada disini, Eunri-ah?"

Eunri menghela nafas, "Mendatangi pertunangan kakakku.." ujarnya sambil mengalihkan tatapannya pada Chanyeol.

"Kakakmu?" Chanyeol mengeryit bingung mendengar pernyataan Eunri tadi.

"Hemm, dia.. laki-laki itu kakakku, yang bertunangan dengan Noona-mu" ungkap Eunri sembari menunjuk kearah sang kakak didalam sana.

"A..APA?" sontak Chanyeol berdiri dari duduknya, ia menatap Eunri tak percaya sedangkan gadis itu hanya mengerutkan keningnya heran dengan reaksi Chanyeol yang tergolong berlebihan..

"Wae Chanyeol-ah?"

"Kau tidak sedang bercandakan Eunri?"

"Aniyo mana mungkin aku bercanda untuk hal penting begitu?"

Chanyeol terdiam, ucapan Eunri tadi berputar-putar dikepalanya seolah ada yang terus menerus me-replay-nya.. Chanyeol tertunduk lesu, ia benar-benar terkejut.

"_**Mendatangi pertunangan kakakku.."**_

"_**Hemm, dia.. laki-laki itu kakakku, yang bertunangan dengan Noona-mu"**_

"_**Dia Kakakku"**_

Tubuh Chanyeol melemas..

"Waegeurae, Chanyeol-ah?" Tanya Eunri khawatir menyentuh pundak Chanyeol.

"Eunri.."

"Ne?"

"Ingin tau sesuatu?"

"Apa?"

Chanyeol menoleh pada Eunri, menatapnya dalam. Tapi sungguh yeoja itu sama sekali tidak mengerti..

"Aku menyukaimu.."

Eunri tertunduk sesaat setelah mendengar kata-kata Chanyeol..

"Aku tau itu.." ujar Eunri.

Chanyeol menoleh seolah meminta penjelasan atas kata-kata Eunri tadi.

"Kau tau?"

"Hemm.."

"Wae?"

"Tapi bagaimana bisa?"

Chanyeol sungguh tidak menyangka jika Eunri tau soal hal itu.. ia terus menatap Eunri intens.. yeoja itu belum benar-benar menjawab pertanyaannya..

Eunri menengadahkan kepalanya, lagi menatap taburan bintang diatas sana.

"Entahlah.. aku juga tidak tau bagaimana aku bisa tau hal itu.. aku hanya merasakannya saja"

Chanyeol mengikuti pandangan Eunri, namja itu juga menengadahkan kepalanya. Kakaknya Park Yura bertunangan dengan Kakak Eunri, meskipun baru bertunangan bukankah suatu saat nanti berarti mereka akan lebih meresmikan hubungan mereka dengan pernikahan.. ia tidak mungkin memaksakan egonya dan menghancurkan kebahagian kakak satu-satunya itu. Lagipula ia tidak tau mengenai perasaan gadis disampingnya ini..

Satu yang sudah pasti, ia dan Eunri…

_Mustahil bersama._

Satu hatinya yang bercabang… mungkinkah?

"Sepertinya kau harus mengubah kata-kata 'Aku menyukaimu'.."

"Ehh?"

"Seharusnya 'aku pernah menyukaimu'.."

Chanyeol terdiam..

"Bukankah ada yang lain dihatimu?"

Baekhyun, sosok namja mungil itu tiba-tiba melintasi Fikirannya..

"Bahkan disaat kau masih saja mengira hatimu masih menyukaiku, bukankah disaat itu hatimu sudah terbagi?"

Chanyeol menoleh pada Eunri yang tengah menatapnya, gadis itu tersenyum manis sekali.

"Kau sudah mendapatkan jawabannya Park Chanyeol, jadi jangan goyah lagi eum? Jangan sakiti 'dia' aku saja waktu pertama melihatnya sangat kagum. Entahlah tapi auranya begitu menyala, seharusnya kau bersyukur dia masih mau berada didekatmu.. bagaimana kalau ia pergi darimu?"

Hati Chanyeol terenyuh, benar ia sudah mendapatkan jawabannya.. bukankah sejak awal ia memang bimbang akan hal ini? Ada dua orang yang mengisi hatinya.. dan ketika seorang sudah gugur, dialah jawabanmu..

Seberapa lama kau mengenalnya bukan tolak ukur..

Seberapa kau menginginkannya bukan acuan..

Semua percuma jika pada akhirnya bukan orang yang kau kenal lebih dulu yang benar-benar menempati singgasananya dihatimu..

Tuhan Mempunyai caranya sendiri untuk menunjukannya padamu..

'Inikah jawabannya Tuhan?'

"Eunri-ah?"

"Ne?"

"Gomawo"

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol berjalan dengan langkah cepat, melangkah dengan gusar. Lama-kelamaan langkahnya berubah menjadi sangat cepat, namja itu berlari memasuki apartemennya. Tangannya dengan tidak sabaran menekan beberapa password apartemennya, bahkan sampai ia harus mengulangnya beberapa kali.

Kaki jenjangnya terangkat melangkah memasuki kamarnya, kemudian menghela nafas lega mendapati apa yang tiba-tiba ditakutkannya tidak terjadi. Ia kembali melangkah kali ini mendekati seorang namja yang masih tertidur dengan pulasnya, kepalanya menyembul dari balik selimut tebal yang melingkupi tubuhnya membuatnya Nampak seperti seekor kepompong lucu.

Tangan besar itu terangkat menyapu dengan lembut kepala Baekhyun, merasakan kembali teksture lembut yang senantiasa menyapa kulitnya ketika bersentuhan dengan Baekhyun. Ia tidak menyadarinya dulu, jantungnya selalu berdegup tak karuan begini menambah tempo kecepatannya dengan seenaknya.

"Jaljayo.."

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau bilang ingin mengajak Jung eomma.." rengek Baekhyun pada Chanyeol ketika tak mendapati Jung eommanya berada diapartemen Chanyeol.

"Hari ini aku ingin mengajakmu keluar, kalau aku menyuruh bibi Jung kemari kasihan dia sendirian.."

"Yasudah Yeollie saja yang pergi biar aku menemani Jung eomma"

Chanyeol menghela nafas seraya memutar bola matanya malas..

"Sungguh kau tidak mau ikut aku?"

Baekhyun menggeleng lucu menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol tadi.

"Ahh padahal aku ingin mengajakmu naik Bianglala, tapi kalau kau tidak mau ikut, aku saja yang pergi" ujar Chanyeol seraya berlalu meninggalkan Baekhyun yang tengah duduk diranjang miliknya.

"JEONGMAL?!" teriakkan Baekhyun sukses membuat Chanyeol berbalik dan dengan cepat membungkam bibir tipis tetapi bersuara menggelegar itu.

"Jeongmal? Jeongmal?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan mata berbinar lucu, menatap Chanyeol dengan lekat.

"Aku ikuuu~t" Baekhyun beranjak dari duduknya dan secepat kilat berlari membersihkan dirinya.

Chanyeol terkekeh, bukankah ia menggemaskan? Baru saja menolak ajakan Chanyeol dengan mantapnya tiba-tiba menerima ajakan Chanyeol dengan hebohnya.

.

.

.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berjalan bersama-sama diantara ramainya taman hiburan hari ini. Tangan Chanyeol menggenggam erat telapak kecil Baekhyun. Mereka berjalan menuju pintu masuk taman huburan, tapi tiba-tiba Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya membuat Chanyeol ikut berhenti dan menoleh kebelakang.

"Kali ini Yeollie tidak akan meninggalkanku kan?"

Satu pertanyaan yang mampu membuat Chanyeol tiba-tiba merasa begitu jahat pada namja mungil ini. Apalagi saat mata keduanya bertemu. Tatapan mata Baekhyun yang seolah berkata _'jangan tinggalkan aku lagi jebal'_

"Ani, tidak akan.." jawab Chanyeol mantap.

"Baiklah Kajja" sorak Baekhyun girang mengangkat sebelah tangannya yang tidak digandeng Chanyeol keudara.

Baekhyun berjalan mendahului Chanyeol, tapi ketika seorang penjaga keamanan berbicara kepadanya ia langsung berbalik dan menghampiri Chanyeol. Bersembunyi dibelakangnya sambil mencengkeram jaket Chanyeol.

Chanyeol hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah sok tahu Baekhyun tadi.

.

.

.

Namja tampan itu berjalan dengan santai dibelakang namja mungil didepannya. Berjalan dengan terus mengamati tingkah laku Baekhyun yang membuatnya tersenyum. Kepalanya menoleh kekanan dan kekiri menatap objek yang singgah dikornea matanya dengan berbinar. Tapi Chanyeol sempat bingung ketika Baekhyun terus saja menatap kearah kanannya bahkan ia menghentikan langkahnya.

Mata Chanyeol mengikuti pandangan Baekhyun..

'Eohh? Bukankah itu tokoh kartun yang biasanya Baekhyun tonton pagi-pagi ditelevisi?'

"Baekhyun?"

"Pororo.." gumam Baekhyun tak menyadari Chanyeol yang memanggilnya tadi.

"Ehh?"

"Yeollie, bolehkah aku meminta belikan boneka pororo itu?"

"A.. apa?"

"Aku ingin boneka itu Yeollie.. ya ya, jebal?"

"Tapi bukankah kau sudah punya boneka strawberry?"

"Boneka strawberry bukan pororo mereka kan tidak mirip sama sekali.. aku ingin itu Yeollie"

Baekhyun menggelayuti tubuh semampai Chanyeol menatapnya dengan melas, matanya menyipit karena keningnya berkerut. ia melingkarkan tangannya ditangan Chanyeol sambil terus mengoyangkannya.

"Yeolliee~" rengek Baekhyun semakin menjadi.

"Tapi…" Chanyeol menoleh kearah Baekhyun sambil memijat kepalanya.

"Bbuing~ Bbuing~"

Entah Bagaimana bisa kini namja mungil itu tengah melakukan aegyo didepan Chanyeol. Kedua tangan mungilnya mengepal disamping pipinya sambil menggerak-gerakkan kepalan tangannya itu. Menghasilkan puppy eyes yang menggemaskan.. Chanyeol rasa ia akan benar-benar pingsan ditempat.

Chup~

Chanyeol mengecup singkat pipi Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun menurunkan kedua tangannya dan mengerjapkan matanya lucu.

"Sejak kapan penyihir ini bisa beraegyo, eum?" bisik Chanyeol, namja itu tak menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Baekhyun.

Pipi Baekhyun merona hebat, ia menundukkan kepalanya tersipu. Ia kan ingin menggoda Chanyeol tapi kenapa jadi ia yang digoda?

"Dimana kau mempelajarinya?"

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya, menatap wajah Chanyeol..

"Televisi, aku pernah lihat banyak sekali yang beraegyo ditelevisi.. katanya itu cara untuk meluluhkan seseorang.." jawab Baekhyun malu-malu.

"Benarkah?"

Baekhyun mengangguk lucu sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Kalau begitu, kau berhasil.. aku benar-benar sudah luluh"

"Ehh?"

"Kajja aku akan membelikanmu boneka itu.." ujar Chanyeol seraya menegakkan tubuhnya dan kembali menggandeng Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol menatap malas pada Baekhyun yang tengah asik dengan boneka pororonya. Chanyeol terus saja mengumpati keputusannya membelikan Baekhyun boneka pororo itu. Kalau tau ia akan di'acuh'kan oleh Baekhyun lebih baik tadi ia tidak membelikan boneka itu untuk Baekhyun. Lebih baik ia tidak tergoda dengan rayuan aegyo Baekhyun, ehh tapi rasanya mustahil untuk opsi terakhir.

"Makan dulu makananmu Baekhyun" tegur Chanyeol.

Baekhyun segera melepaskan boneka itu dan menaruhnya diatas meja, karena boneka itu tidak berukuran besar. Ia meletakkannya dengan hati-hati, seolah boneka itu dapat hancur jika ia memperlakukannya dengan kasar.

"Makan dengan benar Baekhyun.." tegur Chanyeol lagi.

"Heungg?" Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya menatap Chanyeol dengan pipi menggembung karena makanan dimulutnya.

Chanyeol berpindah, ia duduk disamping Baekhyun mengambil sendok ditangan Baekhyun kemudian menyuapinya dengan telaten.

"Habis ini kita naik bianglala, ne?"

"Hemm" dengung Chanyeol.

"Cepat habiskan makananmu"

Baekhyun menangguk cepat, membuat surainya sedikit berterbangan.

Baekhyun menempelkan pipinya dikaca Bianglala, menatap pemandangan yang tersaji dari atas sana.

"WOAHH ini tinggi sekali!" heboh Baekhyun

Chanyeol tersenyum melihat tingkah polos Baekhyun, tentu saja pasti ditempatnya tinggal tidak ada hal-hal menyenangkan seperti ini.

"Aku melihat gedung apartemen Yeollie.."

Ahh bodohnya mana mungkin kelihatan dari jarak sejauh itu. Apartemen Chanyeol dengan taman bermainkan tidak bertetangga. Apa semua bangunan tinggi menjulang dianggap apartemen Chanyeol?

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk pasrah, tak mungkinkan ia menjelaskan pada Baekhyun. Takutnya ia sudah lelah menjelaskan namja mungil itu malah tidak mengerti sama sekali.

"Duduklah, jangan berdiri terus.."

"Wae?"

Chanyeol tidak menjawab, ia malah menepuk-nepuk tempat disebelahnya mengisyaratkan pada Baekhyun untuk duduk disana.

Baekhyun akhirnya menurut namja mungil itu mendudukan dirinya disebelah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menatap sebal sebuah benda berbulu ditangan Baekhyun, rasanya ingin ia melepar benda itu kelaut agar tidak muncul lagi.

"Baekhyun.."

"Hemm"

Chanyeol menghela nafas, namja mungil itu memang menjawab panggilan Chanyeol tapi wajahnya sama sekali tidak berpaling kearah Chanyeol.

Tangan Chanyeol menyentuh pipi Baekhyun mengarahkan wajah itu kearahnya "Kau mengacuhkanku Baekhyun" ucap Chanyeol.

"Ani aku menjawab panggilan Yeollie jadi aku tidak mengacuhkan Yeollie.."

"Tatap aku kalau aku sedang berbicara.."

"Bukankah sekarang aku menatap Yeollie, Yeollie kan tengah bicara" jawab Baekhyun polos.

"Kau mengacuhkanku dan lebih memilih bersama dengan boneka ini kan?"

Baekhyun mengangkat tangannya mendekatkan boneka pororonya dengan wajahnya. "Bukankah dia lucu?"

Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya membuat tangan Chanyeol terlepas dari kedua pipinya. Digesekannya hidung mungilnya dengan permukaan wajah boneka itu. Chanyeol kembali mendengus kesal.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari sudah semakin sore, matahari mulai membenamkan dirinya diufuk barat. Meninggalkan gradasi warna jingga dan orange yang begitu indah. Langit dikala senja itu yang terbaik, sarat akan makna special..

Baekhyun menggenggam tangan Chanyeol erat, seiring dengan matahari yang berganti bulan hawa dingin pasti meningkat. Hidung Baekhyun sudah terlihat sangat merah berkat hirupan udara dingin. Tapi mata itu berbinar ketika keduanya melalui sebuah taman.

"Kesana dulu.." usul Baekhyun sambil tersenyum manis .

Chanyeol mengikuti arah tangan Baekhyun, kemudian kembali berpindah kewajah Baekhyun yang saat ini tengah menatapnya seperti seorang puppy pada majikannya.

Chanyeol mengangguk meng'iya'kan permintaan Baekhyun, padahal Chanyeol tau benar kalau saat ini namja mungil itu tengah kedinginan.

Baekhyun berlari riang kearah sebuah ayunan, kemudian menaiki ayunan itu. Mengayunkan sebelah tangannya mengajak Chanyeol bergabung dengannya tapi sayangnya hanya ada satu ayunan disana.

"Kalau Yeollie mau kita bisa bergantian.." ujar Baekhyun.

"Ani kau saja.." tolak Chanyeol kemudian mendudukan dirinya disebuah bangku taman yang terletak tak jauh dari ayunan itu. Mengamati Baekhyun dengan intens..

"Yeollie.." panggil Baekhyun seraya memperlambat laju ayunannya dan menoleh kearah Chanyeol.

"Hemm?"

"Aku ingin Tanya?!"

"Tanya apa?"

Baekhyun terdiam sesaat sambil menundukan kepalanya, ia tidak yakin menanyakan ini pada Chanyeol. Ia takut jawaban namja tampan itu nanti membuat hatinya sakit.

"Apa Chanyeol menyukai Eunri?" Tanya Baekhyun pelan.

Namja tampan itu sontak menghentikan kegiatan mengotak-atik ponselnya, iris matanya beralih menatap Baekhyun yang tengah menundukan kepalanya, mulai mengayunkan kembali ayunannya itu.

Chanyeol berdiri dari duduknya dan menghampiri Baekhyun, menghentikan Baekhyun yang ingin melajukan ayunannya lebih cepat. Ia memegang kedua bahu Baekhyun, membuat namja itu mendongak menatap Chanyeol bingung.

Chanyeol merunduk, bersimpuh dihadapan Baekhyun, tangannya beralih menggenggam kedua tangan Baekhyun yang terasa sangat dingin.

"Ani.." jawab Chanyeol singkat.

"Aku tidak menyukai Eunri lagi, ada seseorang yang ternyata sudah merebut hatiku yang akan kuberikan pada Eunri sebelumnya. Dan anehnya singgasananya dihatiku bagai tak goyah sama sekali, aku terlalu bodoh karena baru menyadarinya.."

"Begitukah?" tubuh Baekhyun melemas, tidak menyukai Eunri dan menyukai orang lain apa bedanya dengan menyukai Eunri. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, sambil mengigit bibir bawahnya..

Baekhyun tidak mengerti, hatinya sakit ketika mendengar Chanyeol menyukai orang lain. Apakah ia boleh berharap kalau orang itu adalah dirinya?

"Siapa orangnya?"

Chanyeol tersenyum manis "Ingin tau?"

Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Kau akan tau nanti, sekarang belum saatnya kau tau" ujar Chanyeol seraya mengangkat tubuhnya dan mengecup kening Baekhyun sekilas.

Bolehkah Baekhyun berharap itu dirinya?

"Ayo kembali, udara semakin dingin.. nanti kau sakit lagi"

Bolehkah Baekhyun mengartikan perhatian Chanyeol sebagai rasa 'suka'nya pada dirinya?

Baekhyun ingin itu bukan harapan, ia ingin itu sesuatu yang benar-benar terjadi. Terus berharapan hanya akan membuat hatinya sakit.

.

.

.

"Hyung itu Baekhyun" ucap seorang namja tampan pada seorang namja cantik yang tengah berada disebelahnya. Namja cantik yang sedari tadi mengoceh karena kehilangan jejak Baekhyun dan namja tampan itu hanya dapat menghela nafasnya lelah ketika namja cantik itu menyalahkannya ini itu.

Ia bahkan sempat berkata untuk tenang, kemampuan telekinesismu tidak akan berjalan dengan lancar kalau kau panik. Tapi apa? Namja cantiknya itu sama sekali tidak mendengarkannya. Dan sekarang lihat, berkat siapa ia bisa menemukan Baekhyun? Tapi bahkan ia tidak sama sekali berterima kasih, justru meninggalkannya, setelah meneriaki nama _namdongsaeng_ kesayangannya itu.

"Baekhyunnie, Hyung sangat merindukanmu" ujar Luhan –nama namja cantik tadi-

"Aku juga, bagaimana bisa hyung ada disini?"

"Kenapa Appamu tega sekali mengasingkan namja seimut dirimu, eohh? Paman menyebalkan!" gerutu Luhan dengan imut, sedangkan Sehun –namja tampan tadi- hanya memutar malas bola matanya, kata-kata itu sudah yang kesekian kalinya didengarnya dalam seharian ini.

"Tapi, disini menyenangkan Hyung.. jeongmal" ujar Baekhyun bersemangat.

"Benarkah?"

"Hemmm, tadi saja aku habis naik bianglala dengan Yeollie"

"Yeollie?"

"Ne, saat aku diasingkan aku jatuh diapartemen Yeollie"

Chanyeol menunduk hormat pada Luhan dan Sehun. "Chanyeol imnida.."

Sehun dan Luhan ikut menundukan kepalanya membalas sikap Chanyeol.

"Terima Kasih sudah menjaga Baekhyunnie, Chanyeol-ah.."

**DEG**

Entah hanya perasaannya saja atau bukan, perkataan Luhan tadi sama saja dengan ucapan _'selamat tinggal'_

"Kalau begitu ayo Baekhyunnie, ayahmu sudah menunggu.."

"Kemana Hyung?"

"Kembali kenegeri sihir Baekhyunnie, masa pengasinganmu kan sudah habis.."

Baekhyun tersentak, dengan cepat ia menyembunyikan tubuhnya dibelakang Chanyeol. Digenggamnya tangan Chanyeol erat-erat.

"Baekhyunnie.." panggil Luhan heran dengan tingkah Baekhyun.

"Tidak mau Hyung" lirih Baekhyun.

"Apa? Tapi Baekhyun…."

"Tidak mau! Yeollie aku tidak mau kembali" rengek Baekhyun, matanya berair dan air mata itu jatuh begitu saja ketika ia menatap Chanyeol. Memikirkan bahwa ia pasti tidak akan bisa bertemu Chanyeol lagi.

Tubuh Chanyeol menegang, jadi kedua namja ini akan membawa Baekhyun pergi darinya? Dada Chanyeol sesak, hatinya sakit sekali. Jantungnya berpacu cepat.. apakah begini cara Tuhan memberinya jawaban? Kenapa ia harus memisahkan Namja mungil ini darinya? Matanya terus saja menatap Baekhyun pilu, menatap wajah Baekhyun yang sudah banjir air mata.

"Aku tidak mau kembali hiks hiks tidak" tangisan Baekhyun benar-benar membuat dadanya berdenyut. Apa namja mungil itu tidak ingin kembali karena dirinya?

Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya, menghembuskan nafas perlahan. Sesak itu membuatnya sulit bernafas. Perlahan-lahan genggaman tangan Baekhyun pada Chanyeol merenggang namja tampan itu melepaskan tangan Baekhyun.

"Yeo.. Yeollie" Baekhyun panik, ia takut Chanyeol meninggalkannya. Ia kembali menggenggam tangan Chanyeol tapi lagi-lagi namja tampan itu melepaskannya.

"Yeollie.. hiks hiks jangan dilepas, Yeollie hiks hiks" Baekhyun berusaha menggapai Chanyeol tapi namja itu menjauhkan dirinya dari Baekhyun. Pandangannya buram, tapi jika saja ia lihat raut wajah Chanyeol berubah dingin.

"Yeollie~" tubuh Baekhyun bergetar ketakutan, ia takut Chanyeol pergi darinya. Ia takut..

Baekhyun melangkah mendekati Chanyeol, tapi Chanyeol mundur menjauhi Baekhyun. Baekhyun semakin mempercepat langkahnya tapi secepat itupula Chanyeol menjauh darinya.

"Jangan hiks jangan menjauh Yeollie hiks"

**GREB**

Luhan meraih tangan Baekhyun, menahannya mengejar Chanyeol. Namja mungil itu terlihat seperti orang yang kebingungan, tatapan matanya tidak focus. Tubuhnya bergetar, bibirnya terus saja mengatakan _'jangan pergi jangan pergi'._ Chanyeol benar-benar ingin memeluknya Tuhan.

"Lepas Hyung, lepas nanti Yeollie pergi hiks Hyung" rengek Baekhyun ia berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Luhan tapi pandangannya terus menatap Chanyeol.

Luhan menatap Chanyeol, namja itu menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kembalilah Baekhyun.."

"Yeollie.."

"Disini bukan tempatmu.. kembalilah"

Sesungguhnya sangat sakit ketika hatimu tidak ingin membiarkannya pergi, tapi kau harus menyuruhnya untuk pergi.. bukankah mulut tidak selalu berkata jujur? Seperti itulah yang Chanyeol rasakan saat ini.

"Tidak Yeollie.."

"Berhenti merengek Baekhyun!" gertak Chanyeol.

Tangisan Baekhyun terhenti seketika, tubuhnya menegang mendengar teriakan Chanyeol.

"Aku sudah selalu mengabulkan apa yang kau mau!"

Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya mendengar omelan Chanyeol. Ia mencoba menahan air matanya agar tidak mengalir..

"Aku bosan mendengarmu yang selalu merengek"

**DEG**

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, air matanya sudah mengalir deras hatinya sakit mendengar pengakuan Chanyeol tadi.

Chanyeol membalik badannya, ia marah! Tapi bukan pada Baekhyun.. bukan bukan sama sekali.

Kemarahan dan bentakan itu hanya pelampiasannya akan rasa sakit dihatinya. Apa sebenarnya jawaban itu?

"Shireo, Hiks tidak.. aku mau sama Yeollie saja" Lirih Baekhyun, namja itu menundukan kepalanya

"Baekhyunnie.." panggil Luhan lembut, ia benar-benar merasa seperti orang jahat sekarang. Memisahkan Baekhyun dengan namja itu. Apa saja yang telah terjadi selama Baekhyun diasingkan? Pertanyaan itu bagai kaset kusut yang selalu berputar dikepala Luhan.

"Hyung, bilang pada appa.. aku ingin disini saja hiks hyung jebal"

Luhan dapat merasakannya ada ketakutan yang begitu dalam pada sosok adik kesayangannya itu. Genggaman tangannya yang erat pada kedua tangan Luhan menunjukan padanya betapa kalutnya Baekhyun saat ini. Seolah memintanya berkata _'baiklah kau boleh disini'_, tapi ia tidak bisa. Ayah Baekhyun adalah petinggi negeri Sihir.. perintahnya adalah kewajiban.

"Hiks hiks.." Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya, memukul-mukul dadanya yang sesak.

"Cukup Baekhyun" ujar Chanyeol, berusaha mengontrol suaranya agar tak terdengar aneh.

"Pergilah, kau masih punya appa dan eomma disana mereka pasti merindukanmu" lanjutnya, suaranya terdengar begitu lembut meskipun ia sudah berusaha untuk berbicara dengan datar. Sorot matanya melirih, menatap sosok Baekhyun yang sangat menyedihkan ketika tubuhnya membalik.

"Yeollie" gumam Baekhyun, ia menatap tak percaya pada Chanyeol. Bukan ini yang ia mau, ia ingin Chanyeol menahannya mencoba mempertahankannya untuk terus bersamanya.

"Tapi Yeollie.."

"Pergi, kembalilah" potong Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tertunduk, apakah dirinya benar-benar tak menyimpan arti apapun untuk Chanyeol? Sehingga dengan mudahnya namja itu menyuruhnya pergi disaat ia terus mempertahankan agar bisa disisinya?

"Harusnya aku tau, Yeollie hanya berpura-pura baik saja padaku.. hiks aku bodoh" ungkap Baekhyun pilu.

Berpura-pura?

Bahkan Chanyeol tidak pernah berfikir melakukan hal seperti itu pada Baekhyun, ia hanya tersenyum kecut.

"Kau sudah tau kan? Jadi pergilah"

Suara Chanyeol terdengar begitu dingin, Namja cantik disebelah Baekhyun mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Menahan amarah pada sosok Chanyeol, ia tau Chanyeol berbohong. Tak akan mudah membohongi Luhan, namja dengan kemampuan membaca situasi dengan akurat. Hampir tidak ada kebohongan yang akan selamat jika Luhan sudah menanganinya.

"Begitu ya?" lirih Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menoleh pada Luhan, menatapnya dalam. Dan Luhan langsung mengangguk.. Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya perlahan mendekati sosok Chanyeol, ketika sudah tepat berada dihadapannya ia mendongakkan kepalanya. Menatap wajah Chanyeol lekat-lekat, memenjarakan tatapan keduanya.

"Jaga dirimu Baik-baik Yeollie.."

Air mata Baekhyun kembali terjatuh.

"Ahh Yeollie pasti akan baik-baik saja tanpa aku iyakan?" Baekhyun berusaha tersenyum. Namja itu mengangkat kedua tangannya, melingkarkannya dipinggang Chanyeol. Menghirup wangi tubuh Chanyeol, menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada Chanyeol. Sambil memejamkan matanya meresapi kenyamanan dan hangat tubuh namja tinggi itu.

Ia tersenyum getir, Chanyeol tak membalasnya. Ia tak membalas pelukan Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak yakin akan baik-baik saja tanpa Yeollie" lirih Baekhyun.

**DEG**

Jantung Chanyeol berpacu.

"Selamat tinggal Yeollie"

Setelah ucapan nyata perpisahan dari Baekhyun tubuh itu menjauhinya mendekati kedua namja yang langsung memeluknya hangat, sesekali ia berbalik melihat kearahnya.

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya perlahan, menahan agar buliran kesedihan itu tidak mengalir dipipinya. Ia tidak boleh egois kan? Baekhyun mempunyai keluarga disana, jadi mana mungkin ia bisa menahan Baekhyun untuk tetap bersamanya. Seseorang yang baru dikenalnya selama 30 hari.

Angin bertiup dengan kencang menerbangkan surai Chanyeol, seiring dengan menetesnya semua yang sedari tadi ia tahan. Bersama angin namja-nya menghilang dan tak akan kembali.. Chanyeol menjatuhkan dirinya, tubuhnya benar-benar tidak berdaya lagi saat ini.

"Gajima.." lirihnya.

Ia tau bahkan sangat tau terlambat mengatakannya disaat ia sudah membiarkannya benar-benar pergi. Disaat separuh hatinya sudah menghilang. Disaat cinta yang baru saja disadarinya lenyap.

Saat namja mungil yang mengisi hari-harinya sudah tak mungkin kembali padanya..

Satu yang ia tau, ia dan Baekhyun pun..

_**Mustahil bersama..**_

_**Tapi saat semuanya berubah  
Kau jauh dari ku pergi tinggalkanku**_

_**Mungkin memang kucinta**_  
_**Mungkin memang kusesali**_  
_**Pernah tak hiraukan rasamu dulu…**_

_**Aku hanya ingkari**_  
_**Kata hatiku saja**_  
_**Tapi mengapa kini**_  
_**Cinta datang terlambat**_

**(****Maudy Ayunda - Cinta Datang Terlambat)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**yoshh saya udah bawa lanjutan FF-nya semoga yang baca kepikiran me-review nih FF ga cuma sekedar dibaca aja.. okehh gomawo sekali lagi saya ucapkan sama yg kemaren udah review..**

**bagi yang udah baca dan dibaca lagi, gomawo..**

**Review-nya ditunggu ditunggu, yang panjang kalo bisa ya? #plokngarep**

**Saranghaja! pai~pai~**

**WUSHHH #authornya ngilang pake kekuatan angin Sehun#**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title : If…  
**

**Main Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Other..**

**A/N : Demi HunHan FF ini punya saya!**

**Warning : YAOI / Boy X Boy / gaje / failed *Author Labil***

**If don't like this genre don't read! Please ..**

**Just go back**

**HAPPY READING**

**ENJOY…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Matanya terpejam, merasakan hawa dingin yang saat ini bagai menyelimutinya. Jendela kamarnya yang sangat besar dibiarkan terbuka, membuat beberapa salju masuk kedalam ruangan kamar itu. Pemilik kamar itu bahkan amat sangat membenci dingin. Entah apa yang mendorongnya melakukan hal yang tak pernah ia fikirkan sebelumnya.

_Pertengahan musim dingin_

Namja itu tak memusatkan pandangannya pada apapun yang dapat dilihatnya. Kepalanya hanya terus saja terarah pada salju-salju yang memasuki kamarnya membuat permukaan lantai kamarnya basah.

"Baekhyunnie"

Baekhyun menoleh ketika seseorang memanggilnya, namja cantik itu berjalan mendekatinya. Tapi ketika manic matanya melihat jendela kamar Baekhyun terbuka, dengan sigap ia langkahkan kakinya menutup jendela besar itu.

"Kenapa membiarkan jendelanya terbuka Baekhyunnie? Lihat saljunya masuk, lagipula setahu Hyung kau kan benci dingin.." ujar Luhan, tapi sayang bagai tak berarti sama sekali kata-katanya barusan tak digubris oleh Baekhyun.

Luhan menoleh, menatap sendu sosok Baekhyun yang menjadi begitu pemurung sekarang. Ia sudah jarang sekali tersenyum, bahkan untuk hal yang selalu membuatnya tersenyum dulu. Seperti jika Sehun yang biasanya selalu poker face mengubah raut wajahnya demi rengekan Baekhyun. Menunjukan ekspresi-ekspresi wajah konyol .. Setidaknya sebelum kejadian 1 minggu yang lalu hal itu masih berlaku untuk membuat Baekhyun tertawa hingga memegangi perutnya.

"Baekhyunnie"

Luhan menatap Baekhyun singkat sebelum akhirnya memeluk tubuh ringkih Baekhyun. Mengelus punggungnya, dan tanpa sadar ia menangis melihat Baekhyun yang seolah bagai mayat hidup.

"Kau harus melupakannya Baekhyunnie, jangan siksa dirimu.." suara Luhan terdengar begitu bergetar, membuat Baekhyun yang sedari tadi asik dengan dunia khayalannya tersentak.

"H.. Hyung? Luhan Hyung?"

"Ke.. Kenapa menangis?"

Luhan menggeleng pelan, setidaknya saat ini kesadaran Baekhyun ada pada tubuhnya.

"Apa yang Baekhyunnie fikirkan, eum?"

Baekhyun terdiam, menatap Luhan dalam kemudian menundukan kepalanya. Tak perlu menggetarkan pita suaranya bahkan Luhan paham benar apa yang mungkin ingin dikatakan namja mungil ini melalui tatapannya.

"Jangan seperti ini, Baekhyunnie. Hyung sedih melihatmu seperti ini"

"Hyung…"

"Jadilah Baekhyun yang hyung kenal dulu, Baekhyun yang selalu tersenyum, Baekhyun yang selalu ceria, Baekhyun yang matanya selalu menghilang saat ia tertawa dengan begitu senang, Baekhyun yang periang, Baekhyun bahkan tak pernah ingin dikurung didalam kamar sendirian dan ahh.. sekarang lihat berapa lama kau mengurung dirimu diruangan ini eum? Hyung mohon jadilah adik kesayangan hyung yang dulu, seperti saat sebelum mengenal cinta, belum bertemu dengan namja itu.. jebal Baekhyunnie"

Bibir tipis itu bergetar mendengar ungkapan hyung kesayangannya itu. Pelupuk matanya berair, siap menumpahkan lahar kepedihan hatinya. Tidak, ia tidak bisa…

"Hyung seperti melihat dirimu yang lain, hiks hyung seperti kehilangan dirimu Baekhyun"

"Hyung" nada suara itu jelas terdengar parau, tarikan pita suaranya seolah tidak seimbang menghasilkan nada suara yang terdengar aneh.

"Jebal.."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seorang namja tampan terus saja berdiri didepan sebuah jubah hitam yang tergantung didinding kamarnya. Tangan-tangan besarnya menggapai tenunan kain itu. Mengusapnya dengan lembut, seolah bukan benda bernama pakaian itulah yang ia usap, Tapi pemilik jubah kebesaran itu.

Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan, melangkahkan tungkai kakinya keluar dari ruangan yang seolah begitu menyiksa batinnya. Tapi mata besar itu terpaku pada layar besar yang menampilkan sebuah film kartun yang biasanya selalu rutin ditonton oleh namja manis itu. Dan dunia fananya seolah menampilkan fatamorgana Baekhyun tengah terduduk dengan manis diatas sofa disana, menonton kartun kesukaannya dengan begitu lucunya. Tiba-tiba kepalanya menoleh menatap Chanyeol dengan senyuman manisnya, membuat Chanyeol tanpa sadar juga tersenyum. Tangannya terangkat hendak menggapai sosok itu, tapi..

Hilang..

Sosok itu hilang..

Chanyeol mendesah kecewa, ia tau ini konyol tapi setiap harinya bayangan Baekhyun bagai menghantuinya. Baekhyun saat masih terlelap disisinya saat ia terbangun. Baekhyun yang menggigit lidahnya saat Chanyeol memergokinya memakan pasta gigi. Baekhyun yang menyambutnya saat pulang. Baekhyun yang tersenyum sambil makan bersamanya. Baekhyun yang heboh ketika melihatnya membawa pulang berbagai macam strawberry..

Ohh Tuhan Chanyeol benar-benar merindukannya..

"Chanyeol" panggilan itu membuyarkan Chanyeol dari lamunannya, dengan malas Chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya kearah sumber teriakan.

Seorang gadis menghampiri Chanyeol, setidaknya jika hatinya belum benar-benar dirampas dengan paksa oleh namja manis yang begitu ia rindukan. Ia akan sangat senang ketika gadis itu menghampirinya, karena biasanya Chanyeol yang akan menghampiri gadis itu.

"Kau melamun?" Tanya Eunri.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum membalas pertanyaan Eunri, membuat kening Eunri berkerut karena bingung.

"Kau aneh, tidak seperti biasanya. Wae?"

"Gwaenchana, Eunri-ah"

"Jinjjayo? Kok aku tidak percaya ya?"

Chanyeol terkekeh mendengar penuturan Eunri tadi.

"Ohh iya, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan namja itu?"

Perlahan Chanyeol tersenyum miris.

"Ia sudah pergi Eunri-ah"

"Mwo?" Eunri jelas tersentak, terakhir kali yang ia tau hubungan keduanya masih baik-baik saja.

"Bagaimana bisa?"

Chanyeol mengendikkan bahunya, ia tidak mungkin memberitahu Eunri yang sesungguhnya. Masalahnya akan sangat merepotkan nantinya.

"Lalu saat ia pergi kau tidak menahannya?"

Chanyeol menggeleng pelan, sesungguhnya ia begitu menyesal membiarkan Baekhyun pergi.

"Aishh Bodoh!" Eunri mendengus kesal, mengalihkan tatapannya dari sosok Chanyeol.

"Untung saat kau bilang menyukaiku aku tidak menerimanya, bisa-bisa aku bernasib sama seperti namja itu" cibir Eunri.

"Mwo?"

Chanyeol jelas terkejut dengan kata-kata Eunri tadi, sebegitu kejamnya kah dirinya? Sampai-sampai Yeoja yang _pernah_ ia sukaipun menyatakan ketidak sukaannya pada sosok Chanyeol.

"Seharusnya kau menahannya Park Chanyeol.."

"Aku tidak tau ini berlaku atau tidak untuk laki-laki, tetapi percayalah disaat ia mengatakan akan pergi darimu sebenarnya ia sangat ingin kau menahannya, mengatakan padanya untuk tidak pergi dan terus berada disisimu.. ia sangat ingin kau merengkuh tubuhnya mengatakan bahwa kau begitu mencintainya. Tidak berat bukan? Tetapi nyatanya sangat sulit dilakukan, orang-orang seperti itu lebih memikirkan harga dirinya daripada rasa cintanya.. bukankah terkadang cinta membunuh harga diri seseorang?"

Chanyeol tertegun.

Rasanya semua ucapan yeoja dihadapannya ini membuat darahnya berdesir hebat. Menimbulkan denyutan menyakitkan didada kirinya tepat dimana jantungnya berada. Chanyeol menyadarinya bahkan ketika ia membiarkan Baekhyun pergi saat itu. Meskipun setelahnya bagai meninggalkan luka sayatan mengerikan didadanya, meninggalkan raganya yang tergolek tak berdaya.

"Aku bahkan sangat ingin menahannya saat itu, Eunri-ah" ucap Chanyeol.

"Lalu kenap-"

"Aku punya alasan sendiri, yang mungkin tak bisa kau pahami"

Chanyeol menatap Eunri dalam, menyiratkan luka yang begitu pilu pada kedua iris kelamnya.

"Tapi percayalah, aku tak pernah main-main dengan perasaanku. Aku mencintainya… sangat" pandangan Chanyeol melirih, matanya berubah sendu. Ia beranjak meninggalkan Eunri di meja itu sendirian.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya keluar, rasanya sudah lama sekali tidak melihat hamparan langit dan merasakan sejuknya udara pagi. Matanya berkeliaran kesana kemari memandangi pemandangan indah pagi ini. Tepat saat ia melihat sosok Luhan tengah berjalan kearahnya dengan kepala tertunduk, ia tersenyum lebar kemudian meneriaki nama Hyungnya itu.

"Luhan Hyung" pekik Baekhyun, kemudian berlari riang menghampiri Luhan yang Nampak terdiam.

Luhan jelas terkejut saat ini.

"Baekhyunie?"

"Hyung tidak membalas pelukanku? Hyung jahat!" Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya, menatap sebal kearah Luhan.

Luhan masih termangu, ia belum benar-benar dapat menguraikan apa yang saat ini terjadi. Hingga ketika ia telah benar-benar menguasai keadaan, ia memeluk tubuh Baekhyun.

"Mianhae, Hyung hanya terkejut tadi"

"Hemm Arraseo"

"Mau ketaman bunga?" ajak Luhan antusias.

"Kajja Hyung" Baekhyun melingkarkan tangannya ditangan Luhan, menarik namja cantik itu berjalan mengikutinya.

Luhan tersenyum simpul, ia mengerti Baekhyun tengah berusaha. Ia sungguh mengerti namja mungil itu hanya tengah membuat suasana menjadi seperti dulu. Seperti sebelumnya, gurat kesedihan itu bahkan Nampak begitu jelas meskipun ia berusaha untuk bersikap selayaknya dahulu. Tapi Luhan menghargainya, setidaknya ia tidak benar-benar membuat dirinya selalu terpuruk.

Baekhyun menatap sayu pada sebuah ayunan kayu dengan tali dari akar pohon itu menggantung di batang sebuah pohon. Tiba-tiba memorinya berbalik kembali disaat ia terakhir kali bersama Chanyeol. Hingga sebuah tepukan dipundaknya membuyarkannya akan memory lama itu.

"Hyung aku ingin naik ayunan itu, ne?"

Luhan mengangguk meng'iya'kan keinginan Baekhyun. Setelahnya Luhan berjalan menghampiri Sehun yang saat ini tengah memberi pupuk pada beberapa bunga ditaman utama istana.

Baekhyun mendudukan dirinya perlahan diatas kayu pipih itu. Mulai mengayunkan dengan tempo lambat, meresapi setiap letupan-letupan didadanya ketika ayunan itu melaju. Angin yang membelai wajahnya, menerbangkan surainya. Matanya terkatup, menikmati sejuknya pagi ini. Namja itu tersenyum miris, didalam fikirannya paras tampan Chanyeol bagai terus silih berganti.

"_**Apa Chanyeol menyukai Eunri?" **_

"_**Ani.." **_

"_**Aku tidak menyukai Eunri lagi, ada seseorang yang ternyata sudah merebut hatiku yang akan kuberikan pada Eunri sebelumnya. Dan anehnya singgasananya dihatiku bagai tak goyah sama sekali, aku terlalu bodoh karena baru menyadarinya.."**_

"_**Begitukah?" **_

"_**Siapa orangnya?"**_

"_**Ingin tau?"**_

"_**Kau akan tau nanti, sekarang belum saatnya kau tau" **_

Pelupuk mata sipit itu berair, siap menumpahkan hasrat kepedihan dalam dadanya. Ia tertunduk, menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Ia benar-benar ingin tau, siapa orang yang dimaksud Chanyeol. Tetapi mustahil, sampai kapanpun Baekhyun tak akan pernah mengetahuinya. Hanya harapan saja yang tersisa, harapan jika suatu saat nanti ia dapat mengetahui hal itu.

Baekhyun tidak sadar sejak kapan sepasang kekasih itu menatapnya sendu. Hingga salah satu dari mereka menepuk pundaknya, membuatnya sadar dari apa yang berusaha ia lupakan.

"Sudah sarapan belum?" Tanya Luhan dengan raut wajah cerianya, ia harus berpura-pura tidak tau dengan keadaan Baekhyun saat ini.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya sambil berusaha menyembunyikan sisa air mata yang membasahi matanya. Kemudian menatap Luhan dengan mimic wajah seolah baik-baik saja.

"Kajja sarapan dulu, pagi ini Hyung akan membuatkanmu makanan enak.. kau tak taukan kalau Hyung pandai memasak?"

"Hyung pandai memasak?"

"He'em, tidak tau ya?" Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya seolah marah pada Baekhyun.

"Hyung, mian.. Hyung kan tidak pernah bilang kalau Hyung pandai memasak jadi.. aku tidak tau" Baekhyun menggenggam tangan Luhan, menatapnya dengan melas. Ia tidak mau Hyung-nya itu marah padanya karena ia sangat menyayangi Luhan.

"Miaa~nn"

Luhan terkekeh geli melihat ekspresi Baekhyun, diusapnya kepala Baekhyun. Kemudian ia tersenyum lembut.

"Gwaenchana, nahh Kajja.. kita masak makanan enak!" seru Luhan berapi-api, membuat Baekhyun ikut mengepalkan tangannya dan mengangkatnya keudara.

Namja tampan itu tersenyum, melihat tingkah Luhan yang sangat lucu ketika berusaha mengalihkan fikiran Baekhyun.

"Sehunnie, Kajja!"

"Aku akan menyusul nanti"

Luhan menganggukan kepalanya, kemudian kembali berbalik dan menarik Baekhyun mengikutinya. Sesekali Sehun melihat keduanya Nampak tertawa hingga akhirnya mereka berbelok dan Sehun tak lagi melihat punggung keduanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun terduduk dihadapan sebuah tungku api, menatapnya sendu. Kemudian iris matanya beralih pada benda yang berada disebelahnya.

Benda-benda yang selalu mengingatkannya pada Chanyeol. Terlebih lagi boneka pororo yang saat ini ada digenggamannya. Entah kapan tangannya terulur mengambil benda lembut itu.

Ia menghela nafas berat, ia tidak ingin menangis sungguh.. ia sudah berjanji pada dirinya tidak akan meratapi masa lalunya. Dan yang paling penting dirinya tidak ingin membuat Luhan terus-menerus mengkhawatirkan keadaanya.

Deritan pintu itu menyadarkan Baekhyun dari lamunannya dengan perlahan ia menoleh pada sosok tampan yang tengah berdiri diambang pintu.

-Sehun

"Sehun?"

Sehun menoleh pada Baekhyun kemudian membiarkan namja yang lebih pendek darinya menerobos tubuh tingginya.

"Luhan Hyung?"

Dahi Baekhyun mengeryit bingung ketika melihat Luhan datang bersama Sehun, biasanya ia hanya akan datang sendiri.

"Disini hangat sekali!" pekik Luhan heboh.

"Dikamarku dingin, bolehkan aku disini dulu Baekhyunnie"

Baekhyun terkekeh mendengar penuturan Luhan, terkadang Hyungnya ini bisa menjadi sangat dewasa, terkadang sangat galak, dan juga kekanakan.

"Tumben Hyung membawa Sehun"

"Habisnya, dia memaksa sih. Padahal aku ingin berduaan saja denganmu" gerutu Luhan lucu.

"Hyung ingin berduaan denganku?"

"Hemmm" Luhan mengangguk antusias.

"Tapi kan aku bukan pacar Hyung, na.. nanti Sehun marah padaku Hyung" Ujar Baekhyun takut-takut. Ia sedikit memberi jarak antara dirinya dengan Luhan.

"Tidak akan! Benarkan Sehunnie?" Raut wajah Luhan begitu sumringah, ia menatap Sehun sambil tersenyum manis. Membuat Sehun mendekat padanya, dan mencubit pipinya gemas.

"Akhh appo!"

Baekhyun tersenyum mendapati Luhan dan Sehun yang Nampak sangat bahagia. Ia juga ingin seperti itu dengan..

_-Chanyeol_

Baekhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, menepis pemikirannya. Kemudian ia menundukan kepalanya, menatap kebawah dengan sendu.

"Baekhyunnie.."

Luhan menepuk Baekhyun pelan, tapi Baekhyun enggan menatap keduanya. Jujur ia sedikit ahh ani tapi merasa sangat… iri.

"Terkadang aku berfikir, betapa menyenangkan jika bisa melakukan hal-hal kecil dengan orang yang aku suka. Dan ketika semuanya hampir aku dapatkan, Tuhan berkata lain."

Luhan terdiam.

"Aku tidak membenci Tuhan, sungguh. Hanya saja aku merasa kesal dengan takdir yang seolah mempermainkanku Hyung.. jika pada akhirnya takdir tak mempersatukan aku dengannya, mengapa ia membuat aku harus bertemu dengannya?" Baekhyun menunduk semakin dalam.

"Jika pada akhirnya bukan dia yang Tuhan pilihkan untukku, mengapa ia membuatku merasakan perasaan yang begitu sesak ini Hyung.." Baekhyun mulai terisak, mengigit bibir bawahnya menahan agar tak menjerit melampiaskan rasa sakit luar biasa didalam dadanya.

"Baekhyunnie"

"Aku iri pada Hyung dan… Sehun" ungkap Baekhyun lirih, ia mengatupkan kedua matanya membiarkan buliran air matanya mengalir membasahi pipinya.

Luhan tersentak..

Dengan sigap Luhan membawa Baekhyun dalam dekapannya, menenangkan namja mungil itu.

"Tapi.."

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya menatap Luhan kemudian melepaskan pelukan keduanya.

"Aku sudah berjanji pada diriku untuk melupakannya, jadi aku tidak boleh menangis. Benarkan Hyung?"

Luhan menangguk dengan senyuman lembut.

"Percayalah semua akan indah pada waktunya" ujar Luhan meyakinkan Baekhyun. Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya seraya tersenyum.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tangan Baekhyun terulur mengambil sebuah kotak, ketika dirinya memutuskan untuk melupakan Chanyeol semua benda yang berhubungan dengan namja itu ia simpan didalam kotak itu. Jemari lentiknya menyusuri bentuk kotak itu. Terlihat ragu untuk memutuskan membukanya dan melihat isinya. Hingga jari-jemarinya bergerak perlahan membuka penutup kotak itu. Namja mungil itu memejamkan matanya beberapa kali serta menghembuskan nafas gusar. Dan satu tetes air matanya terjatuh ketika kotak itu terbuka. Diraihnya boneka pororo yang sempat dibawanya ketika berpisah dengan Chanyeol. Dipandanginya boneka itu lamat-lamat dan tanpa sadar air mata namja mungil itu semakin deras mengalir. Kedua tangannya bahkan bergetar ketika memori saat itu kembali berputar dikepalanya.

"_**Kau mengacuhkanku dan lebih memilih bersama dengan boneka ini kan?"**_

Baekhyun menangis semakin pilu, suara isakannya bahkan sudah tak lagi dapat ditahan olehnya. Dadanya benar-benar sesak, Ia rindu Chanyeol sungguh ia ingin bertemu dengan namja tampan itu. Ia tidak tahan terus berpura-pura baik-baik saja disaat luka dihatinya semakin menggerogotinya, meneriakan bahwa ia benar-benar ingin bertemu Chanyeol.

"Yeollie hiks Yeollie" satu nama yang selalu ia tahan agar tak terucap dari bibirnya kini lolos sudah. Didekapnya erat boneka pemberian Chanyeol itu, seolah Chanyeol-lah yang ia peluk.

Ia tidak peduli, jika bahkan Chanyeol telah melupakannya. Ia hanya ingin menatap wajah tampan itu mendekap tubuh tingginya, terisak didadanya,memberitahu padanya bahwa ia benar-benar tersiksa dan merindukannya, bahwa ia benar benar telah…. Mencintainya.

Namja cantik itu berlari dengan tergesa-gesa, ia merasakan sesuatu yang tidak enak pada fikirannya. Firasatnya sedang tak baik saat ini. Tangannya hendak membuka pintu kamar itu, tapi ia tersentak dan mengurungkan niatnya sejenak. Ia sudah menduganya, suara isakan tangis bagai memenuhi gendang telinganya. Baekhyun telah sampai pada ambang kemampuannya, hingga sesuatu yang berusaha ia lupakan dengan susah payah bagai sia-sia saja. Karena begini lah pada akhirnya, ia tetap meraungkan nama itu, ia tetap kembali menyerukan kerinduannya.

Dengan amat sangat perlahan Luhan mendorong pintu kamar Baekhyun, dan hatinya bagai teriris melihat Baekhyun yang terduduk membelakanginya. Kepalanya hampir saja tak terlihat oleh Luhan karena tertutup tinggi ranjang Baekhyun.

Luhan berjalan pelan, wajahnya sudah basah karena ikut menangis.

**GREB**

Direngkuhnya tubuh Baekhyun erat, berusaha membagi kekuatan padanya.

"Hyung hiks hyung" lirih Baekhyun, Luhan mengelus dengan lembut punggung Baekhyun. Hatinya benar-benar sakit melihat keadaan Baekhyun.

"Cukup Baekhyunnie, cukup"

"Hiks hiks"

"Jangan seperti ini.."

Luhan tersentak ketika menyadari barang-barang itu ada didekat Baekhyun, bukankah dulu Baekhyun sudah membakarnya? Bukankah dulu ia terduduk dengan tungku api dihadapannya dan hendak membakar barang-barang yang mengingatkannya pada Chanyeol?

"Tidak bisa hyung, aku tidak bisa hiks"

"Aku ingin bertemu Yeollie hiks ingin bertemu hyung.. sakit sekali disini hyung hiks" Baekhyun memukul-mukul pelan dadanya.

Luhan hanya terdiam, membiarkan bahunya basah karena air mata Baekhyun. Sungguh ia tidak berdaya saat ini. Sakit yang dirasakan namja mungil itu, ia tidak punya penawarnya. Ia tak memiliki obatnya, hanya pada namja tampan yang amat sangat dirindukan Baekhyun-lah ia dapat berharap.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan berjalan gontai melalui lorong-lorong panjang itu, matanya sembab karena menemani Baekhyun barusan. Parahnya ia bagai ikut merasakan sesak yang dirasakan Baekhyun hingga ia benar-benar menangis bersama namja mungil itu.

Tangannya terangkat mendorong sebuah pintu, dengan langkah pelan ia memasuki kamar itu. Mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru kamar.

"Sehunnie" bahkan suaranya terdengar serak ketika menyerukan nama kekasihnya itu.

"Sehunnie"

Sebuah pintu lain yang terdapat didalam kamar itu terbuka, menampilkan sosok yang sedari tadi dicarinya. Kepala Luhan menoleh kearah Sehun yang sepertinya baru saja selesai mandi.

"Ya, apa yang kau lakukan dikamarku?"

Luhan terdiam, hanya saja ia semakin menatap sehun dalam. Raut wajahnya berubah, namja cantik itu menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan agar tidak terisak.

Sehun melihatnya, namja itu berusaha menyampaikan sesuatu padanya. Niatnya yang ingin menggertak Luhan karena seenaknya memasuki kamarnya malam-malam begini hilang-lah sudah. Digantikan perasaan ingin tau, perihal bagaimana namja-nya begitu terlihat menyedihkan begini?!

"Hei, ada apa?"

Tubuhnya bergerak mendekati Luhan yang hanya diam sambil tertunduk didekat pintu kamarnya. Ia raih tubuh bergetar itu, didekapnya Luhan dengan erat dengan terus mengelus lembut punggung namja cantik itu.

"Ada masalah apa, eum?"

"Baekhyunnie.. dia.. dia.."

Sehun menghela nafas berat, selalu begini.. Namjanya selalu mendatanginya setelah dirinya menenangkan _Namdongsaeng_ kesayangannya itu. Ia Nampak kuat dihadapan Baekhyun dengan selalu menjadi tempat namja mungil itu mencurahkan isi hatinya. Tetapi sesungguhnya beginilah kenyataannya, hatinya tak cukup mampu untuk menampung beban kepedihan Baekhyun. Hingga pada akhirnya namja cantik itu akan meminta Sehun untuk menenangkannya.

"Kenapa dengan Baekhyun?"

"Aku.. hiks aku.."

Luhan mengcengkeram pakaian Sehun, terlalu sulit untuk mengatakannya. Ia takut Sehun akan menolak pernyataannya nanti. Ia takut Sehun tak berada dipihaknya..

"Aku apa eumm?"

"Aku ingin membawanya hiks menemui namja itu Sehunnie.. hiks"

Sehun kembali menghembuskan nafas lelah, bukan sekali ini saja namja cantik itu mengatakan hal itu. Bukannya tidak ingin, hanya saja akan buruk jika ayah Baekhyun mengetahuinya.

Tapi sungguh ia tak bisa melihat Luhan seperti ini.

"Baiklah kita akan melakukannya Lu.."

Luhan tersentak, jujur ia terkejut mendengar penuturan namja tampan yang kini memeluknya. Hingga tanpa sadar ia semakin kencang mencengkeram pakaian Sehun. Melampiaskan rasa bahagianya karena akhirnya Sehun berniat membantunya.

"Gomawo Sehunnie.."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi ini burung berkicau dengan ramai, membangunkan para makhluk hidup yang masih terlelap untuk bangun dan beraktifitas. Berbeda dengan Park Chanyeol, bahkan sejak matahari belum menunjukan sosoknya namja itu telah sibuk menyiapkan dirinya dan merapikan barang-barangnya. Dilihatnya jam yang bertengger manis dipergelangan tangannya.

Ia sudah memutuskan untuk kembali kerumah orang tuanya, memang hanya untuk sementara sekedar menenangkan fikirannya dan berusaha melupakan Baekhyun. Jika terus menerus berada diapartemennya Chanyeol yakin, akan semakin sulit menghilangkan bayang-bayang Baekhyun dalam fikirannya. Semua yang ada disana membuatnya ingat pada namja manis itu. Membuatnya harus berkali-kali merasakan sesak yang begitu luar biasa.

Pandangan Chanyeol berubah sendu seiring dengan beralihnya tatapan matanya pada semua pakaian Baekhyun yang tergantung rapi didalam lemari pakaiannya. Chanyeol masih dapat mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana lucunya Baekhyun ketika memakai semua pakaian itu. Warna-warnanya yang cerah sungguh berteman baik dengan Baekhyun..

Chanyeol menghela nafas berat, lagi dan lagi dadanya bagai tertimpa batu besar. Menghimpit dadanya membuatnya terasa begitu ngilu dan sesak.

"Haruskah aku melupakanmu?"

Diraihnya semua pakaian itu, membawanya keluar dari dalam kamarnya. Menyatukan semua pakaian itu dengan barang-barang Baekhyun lainnya.

"Bahkan jika aku membuang semua barang-barangmu aku tidak yakin dapat melupakanmu. Karena nyatanya semua kenangan tentangmu sangat sulit untuk kubuang juga"

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya sejenak, menghirup nafas dalam-dalam kemudian menghembuskannya dengan perlahan. Begitu seterusnya..

Dadanya sesak jika mengingat kebodohan terbesarnya, membiarkan namja yang dicintainya pergi begitu saja bahkan ia bersikap seolah tidak peduli saat itu.

'_Aku ingin dapat mengendalikan waktu dan kembali membawamu dalam dekapanku, Baekhyun. Mungkinkah…?'_

Chanyeol mengelengkan kepalanya, percuma menyesalinya sekarang. Pada kenyataannya namja mungil itu sudah pergi dan tak mungkin kembali. Chanyeol menyadarinya sejak awal, disaat perasaannya mulai tumbuh untuk namja mungil itu. Ia sadar jika pada akhirnya mereka tidak akan bersatu, dunia keduanya berbeda…

Dan memang semestinya cinta itu tak perlu hadir diantara keduanya, karena hanya meninggalkan luka menyakitkan didalam sana.

Tangan Chanyeol kembali tergerak mengemasi semua barang-barang Baekhyun. Memasukannya pada kantung besar, niatnya ia akan membuang semuanya.. ia tidak ingin terus dihantui perasaan sesak setiap kali melihat sesuatu yang menyangkut pautkan namja mungil itu.

Kakinya kembali melangkah, memasuki kamarnya.. dan nafasnya bagai tercekat. Melihat sebuah boneka buah kesukaan Baekhyun berada di atas sofa didekat jendela. Tanpa sadar kakinya telah melangakah mendekati boneka Strawberry itu.

Tangannya meraih boneka itu, menyentuh halusnya boneka berbulu itu. Mengingatkannya pada halusnya surai hitam Baekhyun.

"Mengapa sulit sekali Baekhyun? Beritahu aku..? Bagaimana cara melupakanmu? Karena setiap aku melangkahkan kakiku, aku akan selalu teringat padamu.." gumam Chanyeol lirih.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Namja mungil itu menggeliat, tidurnya terusik berkat tepukan pada pundaknya. Dengan perlahan ia membuka kelopak matanya, sehingga sekumpulan cahaya silau memasuki memasuki matanya begitu saja membuat pupilnya mengecil ketika menyambut cahaya-cahaya itu.

"Eungghh" Baekhyun melenguh pelan, menggerakkan tubuhnya perlahan. Meski buram ia yakin kalau yang saat ini ada dalam pandangannya adalah kakak sepupu kesayangannya, Luhan.

"Hyung" sapanya dengan suara serak.

Tangan Luhan reflek membantu Baekhyun yang hendak memposisikan dirinya menjadi duduk. Dan saat tangannya menyentuh kulit Baekhyun jujur hatinya menjadi pilu.

"Kenapa tidak bilang kalau kau sakit Baekhyunnie?" ujar Luhan sendu.

Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya, kelu sekali rasanya untuk menjelaskan pada Luhan mengapa dirinya menjadi seperti ini. Karena Baekhyun tau Hyung-nya ini pasti telah mengetahui semuanya bahkan disaat ia tak mengatakan sepatah katapun.

"Mianhae hyung"

Luhan mendesah pelan..

"Kau juga menangis semalaman lagi, eum?"

Baekhyun semakin tertunduk.. Ia tak mampu melawan.

"Hyung sangat tau membedakan mata sembab menangis dan bangun tidur.."

"Baekhyunnie.."

Luhan menghela nafas singkat sebelum kembali melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Hyung janji akan membawamu menemui namja itu"

Baekhyun tersentak, kemudian dengan cepat mengangkat kepalanya menatap tak percaya pada Luhan. Tapi ia sangat mengenal Hyungnya ini, ia tak akan pernah membual padanya. Mata Luhan memang Nampak sayu tapi Baekhyun yakin kalau ia tak berbohong soal kata-katanya tadi.

"H.. Hyung, Be.. Benarkah?"

Luhan mengangguk cepat, ia sudah menahan dirinya agar tidak menangis ketika melihat raut wajah Baekhyun berubah akan menangis. Tiba-tiba tubuh hangat itu memeluknya erat, terisak dibahunya. Luhan lega setidaknya kali ini Baekhyun bukan menangis karena terluka.

"Gomawo Hyung hiks Gomawo.."

Luhan mengangguk, kemudian dengan perlahan melepas pelukan Baekhyun. Menatap mata berair itu, tangannya terangkat menyeka air mata Baekhyun seraya tersenyum lembut.

"Berjanji pada Hyung, jangan menangis lagi ne?"

Baekhyun mengangguk antusias.

"Baekhyunnie harus tersenyum"

Baekhyun terkekeh pelan mendengar kata-kata Hyungnya, hatinya terenyuh, sampai seperti ini Luhan memperlakukan Baekhyun.

Luhan tersenyum lega mendengar kekehan Baekhyun.

"Aku sangat menyayangi Luhan Hyung" ungkap Baekhyun, kembali mendaratkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Luhan. Semakin memeluknya dengan erat.

'Sebegitu inginkah kau menemuinya Baekhyun? Hanya dengan aku yang berkata akan mempertemukan kau dengannya bahkan wajahmu sampai berbinar senang…'

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana kalau appa tau Hyung?"

"Jangan sampai ia tau, makanya kau harus kembali sebelum appamu kembali dari rapat diluar sana"

"Berapa hari?"

"Hanya 2 hari, kau harus benar-benar menyelesaikan urusanmu, eum?"

Baekhyun mengangguk mantap, sungguh ia sangat gugup saat ini. Di dekapnya boneka pororo yang berada didadanya semakin erat. Sesekali ia Nampak memejamkan matanya , menghembuskan nafas gusar, dadanya berdebar-debar.

"Gugup?"

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Luhan kemudian mengangguk. Luhan tersenyum simpul sambil mengelus kepala Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tak sadar sejak kapan Sehun membawanya melalui dimensi ruang , yang ia tau ketika matanya terbuka ia sudah berada didepan pintu apartemen

_-Chanyeol._

Raut wajah Baekhyun berubah,ia melangkah dengan perlahan. Tangannya menggapai pintu apartemen itu. Menyentuhnya dalam.. Air matanya tumpah, benar.. Ini benar, yang ada dihadapannya saat ini adalah apartemen Chanyeol. Entah bagaimana bisa ia begitu hafal setiap sudut apartemen itu, bahkan tak ada yang istimewa dan berbeda dari apartemen lainnya.

"Be.. benarkah ini hyung?"

Luhan mendekat, merangkul Baekhyun dengan lembut. Ia menganggukan kepalanya. Tersenyum tipis tetapi begitu menenangkan.

"Jadi aku bisa bertemu Yeollie?"

Sekali lagi Luhan hanya dapat mengangguk.

"Selesaikan masalahmu dengannya eum? Gunakan waktu 2 hari ini dengan baik, nanti hyung akan menjemputmu ketika waktunya sudah tiba. Datang ke taman waktu itu, hyung akan menjemputmu disana.. arrachi?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, ditatap Luhan dengan begitu dalam. Bibirnya bergetar, menahan kebahagiaan yang dirasakannya saat ini. ia akan bertemu dengan Chanyeol..

Luhan memeluk tubuh Baekhyun dengan erat, ia senang bisa membuat Baekhyun kembali tersenyum meskipun setelah ini ayah Baekhyun akan menghukumnya, Luhan tidak peduli.

"Katakan padanya, katakan kalau kau menyimpan hatimu untuknya. Katakan padanya kalau kau mencintainya, ne?" bisik Luhan.

"Gomawo Hyung"

Sebuah tepukan lembut menyadarkan Luhan, ia dengan sigap menoleh pada sosok namja tampan yang saat ini memperhatikannya.

"Kita harus kembali"

Singkat, namun Luhan jelas mengerti.. ia melepas pelukannya perlahan.

"Hanya sampai matahari terbenam sempurna Baekhyun, waktumu hanya sampai saat itu esok hari" ungkap Luhan lembut.

Baekhyun mengangguk cepat.

"Hyung harus kembali.. jaga dirimu"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chanyeol berjalan menuju belakang rumahnya, berjalan dengan tanpa semangat sama sekali. Dihirupnya udara sore itu, sungguh oksigen saat itu bagai tak mampu memenuhi kebutuhan oksigen Chanyeol. Sebanyak apapun oksigen yang dihirupnya dadanya tetap terasa sesak.

**Byurr**

Chanyeol menggeram kesal ketika tumpahan air yang cukup banyak itu menimpa tubuhnya. Didongakan kepalanya keatas. Dan matanya mendapati sosok Yura tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan menantang dengan sebuah wadah ditangannya.

Ia menyiram Chanyeol dari atas balkon.

Tak lama setelahnya ia membalikan tubuhnya melangkah dengan cepat menuju kamarnya, berkat aksi gila sang kakak bajunya sukses basah.

Sedangkan Yura mengeryit bingung, tak ada perlawanan? Sungguh ajaib!

Ini seperti bukan Park Chanyeol, biasanya ia akan mengumpat ini itu kemudian menghampirinya dan mengomelinya. Tapi setelah bermenit-menit berlalu Chanyeol tak juga menampakkan dirinya dihadapan Yura.

Ia merasa ada yang berbeda dengan Chanyeol, sejak kedatangannya 4 hari lalu kembali kerumah, ia seperti tak melihat Chanyeol yang dikenalnya. Sifatnya benar-benar berubah..

.

.

Chanyeol mengusak rambutnya dengan handuk kecil, ia baru saja selesai mandi dan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika mendapati sang kakak sudah dengan santainya duduk diatas ranjangnya.

"Ada apa kemari?"

"Wae, memangnya tidak boleh?"

Chanyeol hanya menghela nafas sambil melanjutkan kegiatannya mencari pakaian dilemari besar miliknya.

"Kau kenapa sih? Sejak kedatanganmu rumah ini jadi angker" Ujar Yura sambil merebahkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang Chanyeol. Yeoja itu mendengus kesal karena Chanyeol yang tak juga menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Jawab aku Park Chanyeol!"

Yura mendadak berubah menjadi serius matanya yang besar seperti Chanyeol menatap tubuh tinggi itu dengan tajam. Harusnya Chanyeol tahu kakaknya ini tak suka bila diacuhkan.

"Tidak ada urusannya denganmu" jawab Chanyeol seraya berjalan mendekati Yura dan ikut merebahkan tubuh tingginya disana.

"Memang, Tapi aku perlu tau" ditolehkan kepalanya menatap sang adik yang kini tengah memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Ayolah Park Chanyeol aku menjadi kakakmu itu bukan hanya sehari atau dua hari, aku mengenalmu Chanyeol"

Chanyeol menghela nafas, kemudian membalikan tubuhnya membelakangi sang noona.

"Tidak ada yang perlu kau tau Noona, cepat kembali kekamarmu" ujar Chanyeol dengan nada suara yang melemah.

Hening sesaat hingga akhirnya ia mendengar suara deritan pintu terbuka dan kemudian kembali tertutup.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TOK TOK TOK**

"Yeollie~" getar suara itu terdengar begitu menyedihkan, sudah berkali-kali ia mengetuk permukaan pintu apartemen Chanyeol memencet bel di sebelah pintu tapi pemilik apartemen itu tak kunjung menunjukan dirinya.

Hari hampir malam, bahkan Baekhyun masih saja setia mengetukan jemarinya ia berharap Chanyeol mau membukakan pintu untuknya.

Baekhyun menundukan kepalanya, menggenggam kedua tangannya. Gelisah..

Air matanya mengalir membuat sungai baru dikedua pipinya yang memerah. Ia hanya ingin melihat Chanyeol, tak bisakah Tuhan memberikan kesempatan untuknya sekali ini saja?!

Ia sempat berfikir mungkin Chanyeol tak ada dirumah, lalu mungkin Chanyeol sudah pindah dari apartemen ini, atau bahkan yang memilukan Chanyeol sengaja tak membukakan pintu karena ia tau yang datang adalah dirinya.. dengan kata lain Chanyeol tak ingin bertemu Baekhyun.

Baekhyun bersandar pada dinding, terjongkok dengan kedua kaki yang tertekuk. Meletakkan dagunya diatas lipatan kakinya, menatap dalam-dalam pada sebuah benda yang tengah dipegangnya saat ini.

Air matanya tumpah, benarkah hanya dirinya yang berjuang disini? Tidakkah namja tampan itu tengah memperjuangkannya juga?

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Mana mungkin Yeollie memperjuangkan aku, disini hanya aku yang menyukainya, hanya aku yang merindukannya.." Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan isakan yang mungkin akan keluar sewaktu-waktu.

Dipejamkan matanya yang terasa berat, terlalu banyak mengeluarkan air mata membuat kelopak matanya lelah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi menjelang, beberapa burung tampak bertengger diatas ranting pepohonan dirumah mewah itu.

Chanyeol termenung diatas balkon kamarnya, sejak semalam perasaannya benar-benar tidak enak. Seperti telah terjadi sesuatu..

Bahkan ia sudah terjaga beberapa jam yang lalu disaat matahari masih enggan menampakkan dirinya. Entah kenapa hatinya gelisah.

Kakinya melangkah dengan malas, ia memilih untuk melupakan apa yang sempat menghampiri fikirannya tadi. Mana mungkin terjadi hal buruk, semua keluarganya ada dirumah, ayahnya, ibunya dan kakaknya.

Kecuali jika hal buruk itu terjadi pada orang terdekat Chanyeol selain keluarganya.

Chanyeol menapakan kakinya diatas marmer kamar mandi, menatapi wajahnya yang agak kusam. Terlalu banyak berfikir mungkin.. berfikir tentang Baekhyun.

Beberapa menit kemudian, setelah membersihkan dirinya dan bersiap untuk berangkat kekampusnya. Namja itu akan menaiki bus dihalte biasa, ia lebih suka menaiki bus daripada harus mengendarai mobil ayahnya.

Namja tampan itu mendudukan dirinya dibangku halte, bus belum datang rupanya..

Apa ia terlalu pagi bersiap-siap? Ahh entahlah, bukankah jarang Park Chanyeol bertingkah rajin begini?

"Hahh"

Dihelanya nafas panjang, dadanya semakin sesak seiring dengan berjalannya waktu. Perasaan seperti pagi tadi kembali menyergapnya, ia benar-benar gelisah saat ini. tapi sungguh ia tidak mengerti apa yang membuat perasaannya menjadi tidak nyaman begini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Terik matahari siang itu menerpa seorang namja dengan berperawakan mungil yang sedikit terusik tidurnya.

Matanya terbuka perlahan, menatap sekelilingnya yang sepi. Ia mengangkat tubuh mungilnya, gerakannya melambat ketika ia merasakan ada yang salah dengan tubuhnya.

Ditatapnya pintu itu dengan sendu, pintu yang tak kunjung terbuka sejak kemarin.

Waktunya sudah terbuang sia-sia, sejak kemarin ia hanya meratapi dirinya yang Nampak begitu bodoh. Hatinya yang berdebar hanya karena akan melihat Park Chanyeol, tapi bahkan namja tampan itu sama sekali tidak ingin menemuinya.

"Baekhyun.."

Baekhyun menoleh kearah suara itu, dan tiba-tiba nafasnya tercekat jantungnya berdegup kencang. Pipinya memerah, tersipu. Sosok itu, sosok namja tampan yang ia tunggu sejak kemarin tengah berada dihadapannya saat ini, cukup jauh.

"Yeo.. Yeollie"

Air matanya merembes membasahi wajahnya, ia terlalu bahagia saat ini. Hingga tanpa sadar kakinya melangkah ahh berlari mendekati Chanyeol dan merengkuh tubuh tegap itu dengan erat. Menumpahkan perasaan meluap-luap didalam dadanya, menangis meraungkan nama Chanyeol , sungguh ia rindu tubuh tinggi itu, ia rindu aroma khas Chanyeol, ia rindu menangis didada Chanyeol, ia rindu berada didekapan Chanyeol, ia rindu.. Rindu Park Chanyeol.

"Yeollie hiks Yeollie"

Tangan Chanyeol terangkat hendak membalas dekapan Baekhyun, tak hanya Baekhyun yang merasakan perasaan itu. Chanyeol pun merasakannya, ia benar-benar merindukan penyihir mungil yang kini mendekapnya erat.

Tapi..

Park Chanyeol tetaplah Park Chanyeol, ia tidak bisa memberi harapan palsu pada namja mungil itu ia tidak bisa memberikan omong kosong pada Baekhyun. Baginya Baekhyun sangat berharga bila harus tersakiti.

Karena pada akhirnya mereka takkan bisa bersatu, mereka tidak ditakdirkan bersama. Dunia mereka berbeda, dan Chanyeol berfikir jika ia membalas perlakuan Baekhyun sama saja memberikannya harapan palsu.

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya, menahan buliran air mata yang mungkin akan terjatuh, berusaha bersikap normal.

"Yeollie, Bogoshipo.. hiks"

Tak bisa, bahkan untuk melepaskan dekapan itu saja begitu sulit Chanyeol lakukan. Isakan tangis Baekhyun seolah mengundangnya untuk membalas dekapan itu, menenggelamkan tubuh mungil itu didadanya.

**SRET**

Tangan Chanyeol beranjak melepaskan pelukan Baekhyun dan seketika itu juga tangisan Baekhyun terhenti. Ia menatap sendu pada Chanyeol..

Namja mungil itu kembali mengangkat tangannya, hendak meraih pergelangan tangan Chanyeol. Tapi belum sampai niatnya terlaksana, hatinya bagai tersayat ketika pandangannya bertemu dengan sorot mata Chanyeol yang begitu datar. Ditariknya kembali tangan mungilnya, mengepalkannya kuat-kuat.

"Yeo.. Yeollie a.. ak-"

"Untuk apa kembali lagi?" Tanya Chanyeol dingin, bahkan ia memotong perkataan Baekhyun.

Kepalanya tertunduk, pertanyaan sederhana yang mampu menghantam hati Baekhyun dengan begitu keras.

"A.. AKu ingin bertemu Yeollie" jawab Baekhyun lirih.

"Menemuiku?"

Baekhyun mengangguk perlahan seraya mengangkat wajahnya menatap wajah Chanyeol. Tak ada yang berubah ekspresinya masih tetap sama.

Bahkan Baekhyun lebih memilih ekspresi Chanyeol ketika ia pertama kali jatuh diapartemennya.

"Untuk apa?"

"Aku ingin melihat Yeollie, bogoshipo~" ujar Baekhyun pelan.

Hatinya menampik, ia jelas tau dan paham kenapa Baekhyun datang. Terlebih namja mungil itu sudah mengatakan kalau ia merindukan Chanyeol tadi. Chanyeol menarik nafas pelan, kemudian menghembuskannya. Ditatapnya Baekhyun yang hanya menundukkan kepalanya sambil memainkan ujung pakaiannya. Chanyeol tentu saja ingat pakaian itu, pakaian yang terakhir kali dikenakan Baekhyun saat bersamanya sebelum akhirnya ia membiarkan Baekhyun meninggalkannya.

"Kau sudah melihatku kan? Jadi pulanglah.."

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya menatap tak percaya pada Chanyeol, semudah itu kah? Semudah itukah Chanyeol kembali melepas Baekhyun? Tak ada kata 'Bogoshipo' kah yang keluar dari bibir namja tampan itu? Atau setidaknya menyapanya dengan lembut?

"Yeo.. Yeollie?" suara Baekhyun bergetar.

Chanyeol berjalan melewatinya, namja tampan itu tak sama sekali melirik kearah Baekhyun.

Namja mungil itu terdiam, merasakan sakit yang berdenyut pada dadanya. Kepalanya tertunduk dalam, Tangan lentiknya terangkat menyeka buliran Kristal yang membasahi pipinya. Menghapus jejak kepiluan itu dengan kasar. Baekhyun membalik tubuhnya menjegal tangan Chanyeol.

"A.. aku ingin mengambil jubahku"

Baekhyun benar-benar tak menduga akan mengatakan itu, ia tak memikirkan perihal itu. Tapi sekalipun itu hal konyol akan tetap Baekhyun lakukan selama dapat membuatnya bersama dengan Chanyeol lebih lama lagi.

.

.

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya perlahan, ruangan diapartemen ini tidak ada yang berubah. Semuanya masih seperti saat terakhir kali ia melihatnya.

Baekhyun menatap punggung Chanyeol, menatapnya dengan sendu. Ia tersenyum miris, mengingat perlakuan Chanyeol padanya saat ini.

Bagai dirinya tak ada..

"Yeollie, kemarin kau kemana?" Tanya Baekhyun pelan

"A.. Aku menunggu Yeollie sejak kemarin, tapi Yeollie tidak kembali"

Kepalanya tertunduk, menunggu respon dari Chanyeol. Setelah bermenit-menit berlalu ia sama sekali tak mendengar Chanyeol mengatakan apapun. Hingga sebuah uluran tangan membuyarkan pemikirannya, mata sipit Baekhyun menelusuri tangan besar itu. Tangan besar yang biasa mendekapnya. Sebuah jubah hitam yang Nampak besar tersampir dilengan Chanyeol, tatapan matanya seolah menyuruhnya untuk mengambil jubah itu.

Chanyeol bahkan melihatnya, melihat getaran tangan Baekhyun saat mengambil jubahnya. Tatapan matanya yang begitu sendu, guratan kesedihan yang begitu mendalam pada iris kelamnya.

"Yeollie?"

Hingga panggilan itu membuat Chanyeol harus menarik dirinya kembali kedunia nyata. Chanyeol berdehem menjawab panggilan Baekhyun.

"Aku- ingin mengatakan sesuatu" ujar Baekhyun pelan.

"Apa?"

"Tapi Yeollie harus berjanji akan mendengarkannya dengan baik?!"

Ditatapnya mata Chanyeol seolah memaksanya untuk menuruti keinginannya. Chanyeol mengangguk, wajahnya terlihat tak peduli dengan apa yang mungkin akan dikatakan Baekhyun, tapi hatinya berdebar tak karuan menunggu untaian kata dari bibir tipis itu.

"Bolehkah aku mengatakan kalau.. aku kecewa pada sikapmu Yeollie"

Gerakan Chanyeol terhenti.

"Aku kecewa pada Yeollie, sungguh. Tapi entah kenapa setiap ingin mengatakannya lidahku terasa begitu kelu. Dan akhirnya aku hanya dapat tersenyum ketika Yeollie bahkan tak sama sekali menyadari rasa kecewaku.."

'_Hentikan Baekhyun'_

"Meskipun Yeollie, mungkin tak merasakan apa yang aku rasakan saat ini. tapi aku bahagia bisa melihatmu lagi, Yeollie. Disini didalam dadaku seperti ada sesuatu yang meluap-luap ketika Luhan Hyung mengatakan akan membawaku kemari dan menemuimu. Ketika mataku melihatmu, kupu-kupu seperti beterbangan didalam perutku."

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya menatap Chanyeol lekat-lekat, seolah membiarkan Chanyeol membaca semua tentang dirinya. Tapi Chanyeol bukan Luhan yang dapat membaca dengan benar apa yang ada difikirannya.

"Aku.. Aku"

Air mata Baekhyun kembali terjatuh. Tapi dengan cepat tangan itu menghapusnya.

"Aku mencintai Yeollie.. hiks"

Chanyeol tertegun.

Tubuhnya menegang, darah berdesir tak karuan. Jantungnya berdegup hebat, ia tak menyangka jika namja mungil itu akan mengatakan hal yang bahkan begitu sulit ia katakan. Namja mungil itu sukses membuatnya jatuh terhempas dari langit ke bumi. Menamparnya dengan begitu kuat, fikirannya berkecamuk. Mengatakan padanya betapa pengecutnya dirinya.

Chanyeol tak tahu bagaimana raut wajahnya saat ini, ia bahkan tak menyadari kaki-kaki mungil itu telah berlari membawa sang penyihir menjauh darinya. Hempasan pintu yang-sedikit- kasar itu bahkan tak sama sekali membuatnya tersadar bahwa kini namja-nya kembali pergi darinya.

Tubuh tinggi itu merosot perlahan, merengkuh dadanya yang berdenyut. Tak cukup kah Baekhyun memberikan perasaan yang begitu sulit untuk ditampiknya? Mengapa sekarang namja mungil itu kembali membuatnya merasakan penyesalan yang amat mendalam?

Otak Chanyeol memproses kejadian ini begitu lamban, hingga ia merasakan familiar dengan saat-saat seperti ini.

Saat Baekhyun datang, kemudian meninggalkan perasaan aneh didadanya.

Saat Baekhyun tersenyum padanya yang bahkan selalu melukai hatinya.

Saat Baekhyun memeluknya dengan erat seakan mengatakan _'jangan pergi'._

Saat Baekhyun yang rapuh berusaha untuk tegar.

Saat Baekhyun pergi darinya..

Saat ia membiarkan Baekhyun menghilang..

"_**Aku mencintai Yeollie.. hiks"**_

Bodoh, kau pernah mengalaminya Park Chanyeol. Membiarkannya sendirian, membiarkannya kedinginan, membiarkannya pergi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Langkah mungil itu menyusuri jalanan yang bahkan tak begitu diingatnya, selama ini ia selalu pergi dengan Chanyeol. Namja mungil itu terus menundukkan pandangannya, langkah kakinya bahkan terlalu pelan. Ia sengaja berjalan lambat, hatinya masih berharap Chanyeol mengejarnya, setidaknya untuk meminta maaf padanya.

Sesekali kepalanya berbalik kebelakang, berharap ketika itu matanya menangkap sosok Chanyeol. Tetap tidak ada, namja tampan itu tetap tak ada disana.

"Berhenti Byun Baekhyun berhenti menoleh! Yeollie tidak akan datang menyusulmu" gumamnya miris, sebulir air mata kembali mengalir. Hatinya benar-benar sakit mendapati fakta bahwa Chanyeol sudah bagai tak mengenal dirinya.

Ternyata benar.. hanya ia yang berjuang disini, hanya ia yang merasakan perasaan itu. Hanya ia yang benar-benar ingin bertemu, hanya ia yang merindukan Park Chanyeol.

'Kau benar benar bodoh Baekhyun' rutuknya dalam hati.

Waktunya telah habis, waktunya bertemu dengan Chanyeol sudah habis. Bahkan kini ia dapat melihat matahari yang mulai menyingsing kearah barat. Hatinya benar-benar hampa, pandangannya kosong tak memantulkan sesuatu yang bermakna. Mungkin setelah ini Baekhyun yang ceria akan benar-benar lenyap digantikan dengan Baekhyun yang pemurung.

Bibir itu mengulas senyum pahit, kemudian terduduk diayunan taman itu. Mengayunkannya perlahan, ia melihat kedua tangannya. Kemana boneka pororo yang sempat dibawanya tadi? Mungkinkah tertinggal disana? Tiba-tiba kedua mata sipit itu kembali berair, kelopak matanya penuh sesak dengan gerombolan air mata. Hingga ia kembali menangis, memukul dadanya dengan kuat berusaha mengusir rasa sesak yang menderanya.

"Hiks hiks"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Langkah Chanyeol berantakkan, ia melangkah dengan gusar. Otot-otot tubuhnya seakan tak mampu menopang tubuhnya, otaknya seakan tak dapat memberikan sinyal dengan benar pada kedua kakinya agar melangkah. Tapi tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti, ketika ia merasakan sesuatu dikakinya. Ditatapnya sendu boneka pororo yang tergeletak begitu saja didepan apartemennya.

Sesaat setelah sadar kakinya kembali melangkah berlari mencari Baekhyun, Chanyeol tidak bisa benar-benar bersikap tak peduli pada Baekhyun karena pada kenyataannya pun ia begitu ingin mendekap tubuh itu.

Satu perkataan Baekhyun yang begitu menusuk hatinya, membuatnya seolah benar-benar lumpuh.

"_**A.. Aku menunggu Yeollie sejak kemarin, tapi Yeollie tidak kembali"**_

Menunggunya didepan apartemen disaat cuaca sedang dingin, ia bahkan sadar ada yang tidak beres dengan tubuh itu ketika pertama kali Baekhyun memeluknya. Ia jelas dapat membedakan suhu tubuh normal dan tidak. Suhu tubuh Baekhyun terlalu hangat untuk dikatakan berada dalam batasan normal.

Tatapan matanya yang sayu seakan memperjelas keadaan tubuhnya saat ini.

Langkah Chanyeol terhenti, ketika melalui taman itu. Matanya menatap sendu pada tubuh ringkih diatas sebuah ayunan itu. Kepalanya tertunduk..

Chanyeol melangkah mendekati sosok itu, sosok rapuh itu.

"Baekhyun.."

Baekhyun mendongak.

"Yeo.. Yeollie"

Chanyeol bersimpuh dihadapan Baekhyun, menggenggam kedua tangan mungilnya. Menciuminya dengan lembut, meninggalkan Baekhyun yang hanya dapat berdiam tak mampu untuk berkata-kata, ia terlalu terkejut.

"Mianhae.."

**DEG**

"Mianhae.."

Baekhyun terpaku, iris kelam Chanyeol begitu sarat akan penyesalan.

"Sekarang kau yang harus mendengarkan aku" ucap Chanyeol seraya tersenyum.

"Jangan pergi lagi, kumohon. Jangan tinggalkan aku, tetaplah disisiku Baekhyun. Jika menjadi egois adalah satu-satunya cara agar kau tetap bersamaku, aku rela menjadi egois sekalipun. Disini terasa hampa setelah kau pergi, rasanya sakit sekali seolah diremas dan ditarik dengan paksa. Kau bahkan selalu membayang-bayangiku setiap saat sekalipun aku sudah mengemasi barang-barangmu agar tak terjangkau oleh pandanganku. Kenangan singkat itu begitu sulit ku lenyapkan"

Air mata Baekhyun mengalir deras, membasahi genggaman tangan keduanya.

"Aku yakin Tuhan menakdirkan kita untuk bersama, aku yakin kau dan aku telah terhubung benang merah. Bolehkah aku memintamu menjadi milikku Baekhyun, eum?"

Chanyeol mengangkat tubuhnya mengecup singkat bibir plum Baekhyun. Melebihi manisnya madu, ia menyesal baru sekarang mencoba bibir tipis itu. Sekalipun hanya ciuman singkat tapi mampu membuatnya merasa begitu tergila-gila, membuatnya mengecup bibir Baekhyun berkali-kali.

"Aku mencintaimu Byun Baekhyun.."

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, hatinya seolah mendapatkan serangan mendadak. Tapi sungguh tak terasa sakit, justru terasa begitu menenangkan.

"Yeo.. Yeollie"

Chanyeol tersenyum, kemudian merengkuh tubuh Baekhyun. Mendekapnya hangat, menenggelamkan tubuh mungil itu dalam pelukannya. Baekhyun membalasnya tak kalah erat..

Tak hanya ia, ternyata Chanyeolpun sama.

"Hiks Yeollie Babo!"

"Mianhae, mianhae.. sayang"

"Kau membuatku jantungan, hiks bodoh"

Tangan Baekhyun terkepal memukul punggung Chanyeol melampiaskan rasa terkejutnya atas sikap Chanyeol. Chanyeol tersenyum, kemudian melepaskan pelukannya dan menangkup wajah Baekhyun.

"Ingin bersamaku kan?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menangguk cepat.

"Lalu ayahmu?"

Tangan Baekhyun terangkap menggenggam pergelangan tangan Chanyeol. Kemudian tersenyum tipis.

"Kan ada Yeollie, kalau aku dimarahi tinggal kuadukan saja pada Yeollie.." Ungkap Baekhyun polos.

Chanyeol terkekeh, tingkah Baekhyun benar-benar lugu untuk namja berusia 20 tahun.

"Kita hadapi bersama, eum?"

"Hemm" namja mungil itu kembali menganggukan kepalanya antusias, kemudian tersenyum jenaka. Membuat Chanyeol gemas dan kembali mengecup bibirnya.

"Aku mencintaimu"

"Nado"

Chanyeol mengangkat tubuhnya, mengecup lama kening Baekhyun.. bukankah kecupan dikening menggambarkan keseriusan seseorang? Karena itulah Chanyeol lebih suka mengecup kening Baekhyun atau pucuk kepalanya karena itu tulus sungguh-sungguh serius dengan Baekhyun.

_-Somewhere-_

"Kau tidak jadi menjemput mereka, Lu?"

Luhan menggeleng, sambil terus menatap kedua insane yang tengah asik berpelukan disana.

Sehun menghela nafas lelah, dasar plinlplan rutuknya. Tadi saja ia dengan seenaknya menarik dirinya untuk menjemput Baekhyun lalu sekarang?

Luhan tersenyum senang melihat Baekhyun yang Nampak kembali ceria saat ini. Benar hanya namja itu yang dapat mengembalikan sifat Baekhyun, namja yang sangat dicintainya.

**GREB**

Tiba-tiba namja cantik itu memeluk Sehun erat membuat Sehun sedikit bingung, tapi ia kemudian membalas pelukan Luhan tak kalah erat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Jika hujan berhenti dihari itu**_

_**Aku mungkin pasti berjalan melewatimu**_

_**Jika bus tiba lebih awal dari biasanya**_

_**Aku mungkin tidak akan bertemu denganmu**_

_**Jika dalam sekejap hal itu bisa berbeda**_

_**Kita mungkin akan berjalan pada takdir yang terpisah**_

_**Tapi.. aku selalu ingin melihat**_

_**Masa depan yang sama denganmu**_

_**Tempat yang sama**_

_**Langit yang sama dengan perasaan yang sama**_

_**Rasanya seperti sudah mengenal sejak lama**_

_**Mungkin kita berdua telah terikat oleh benang merah**_

_**Seolah sudah diberi kesempatan sejak awal**_

_**Aku percaya kita ditakdirkan untuk bersama**_

_**(Kana nishino – If)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Aku yakin kita ditakdirkan untuk bersama Baekhyun, aku janji akan memperjuangkan dirimu.**_

_**-Chanyeol**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END-**

**udah selesai, fic ini emang sengaja ga dibikin panjangchapternya (tapi per chapter panjangnya naudzubillah) huehehehe**

**saya engga ngerti, kenapa yang baca itu ampe ratusan bahkan kalau digabungin ampe ribuan yang review dikit banget sih? saya sedih banget suer deh, apa karena fic saya jelek atau karena ceritanya ngga seru apa gimana sih? saya pundung terus ngeliatin yang review dikit.. (#pundung pojokan)**

**tapi makasih banyak lho~ yang review dari chapter 1 ampe chapter 4 kemaren.. gomapta karena setidaknya kalian mensupport saya yang masih amatir-an gini..**

**Big thanks to :  
**

**ajib4ff, 12wolf, Kharisma Shima, Shippo P, ssnowish, Aiiu d'freaky, NFChanyeolP, Vinaaa, Kim Hyun Soo, PABLOCKBIGBANG, Yeo Syeo, Oranyeol, Exo BaelYeol Shipper, anonymous, unknown, miniyoung.**

**makasih ama yang udah Following story-nya atau Fav. storynya tapi ngga Review -_- makasih banyak, semoga diberi hidayah.. atau buat semua silent readers salam hangat dari saya! ^^9**

**dahhhh~~!**


End file.
